Um Homem de Familia
by Natasha Malfoy
Summary: COMPLETA! "Não tem nada a ver com coerência, com racionalidade ou com sensatez. Tem a ver com uma lua linda, a brisa quente, cheiro de grama, um grito de felicidade. Tem a ver com olhos assustados, provocações sem resposta, uma mão segurando um braç
1. Passado e Futuro

****

Um Homem de Família 

Por Natasha Malfoy 

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling e a Warner. Esta historia não possui nenhum fim lucrativo ou intenção de plágio._

**ESSA FIC POSSIU ALGUNS SPOILERS DE HP E ODF. SE VC NAUM LEU O LIVRO E NAUM QUER ESTRAGAR SUA LEITURA (SE BEM QUE JAH COMTARAM TANTA COISA PELA NET Q NEM TEM MAIS O Q ESTRAGAR!), NAUM PROSSIGA COM A LEITURA.**

_N/A: Bom, esta é a primeira fic q eu escrevo sozinha, por isso quero pedir para q tenham paciência. Eu tenho uma idéia geral do que vou fazer, mas esta historia ainda não estah pronta. Vocês, leitores, vão ter um grande papel dentro da definição do q vai acontecer. Então, galera, não esqueçam de comentar, de me mandar e-mails. Criticas, elogios, sugestões, enfim, escrevam o q tiverem vontade, mas escrevam. A falta de leitores pode me desestimular a continuar a postar os próximos capítulos (q chantagem emocional barata, hehehehe!!!). _

N/A 2: Só pra efeito de esclarecimento, esta fic nasceu de uma mente romântica (e, em certa medida, perturbada), apaixonada por D/G e q adorou o filme Um Homem de Família. É claro q não pretendo escrever um plágio desse roteiro, mas o núcleo da fic vai ser bem parecido. Acho q já escrevi notas demais. Qualquer outra duvida, podem me escrever, blz? Aproveitem a fic... 

**Passado e Futuro**

Olhava para o nada. Pensava em nada. Não tinha realmente grandes preocupações. Sua vida era praticamente perfeita. Seus negócios estavam cada vez melhores, tinha todas as regalias que o dinheiro poderia lhe dar, o respeito (e certo temor, também) de todos aqueles que o cercavam, mulheres maravilhosas. O que mais ele poderia querer? Nada. Absolutamente nada. 

-Já vai? - Draco perguntou para a ruiva que saía do banheiro abotoando o vestido. 

-Eu preciso. Meus pais chegarão cedo amanhã. 

-Quando te vejo de novo? 

-Bom, eu não vou poder sair no meio da ceia de Natal pra te encontrar, não concorda? - ela lhe disse com um sorriso malicioso. 

-OK, eu entendo. Mas vou te cobrar hora extra - agora, era ele que sorria de uma forma mais que provocante. 

-E eu vou adora pagar... 

Na verdade, ele estava até aliviado por não precisar encontrar-se com ela nos próximos dois dias. Melane era bonita, inteligente, boa de cama, não lhe exigia nada e sempre estava ali quando ele se sentia "sozinho", mas depois de dois meses juntos, a graça dessa pequena aventura já tinha se esvaído. Precisava encontrar algo mais interessante, de preferência mais uma ruiva. 

Ruivas. Tinha verdadeira fixação por cabelos vermelhos. Na verdade, ele sempre achara odiosas as indiscretas mechas flamejantes. Sempre as associara à pobreza Weasley. Sempre, até aquela noite. 

_Era sua formatura em Hogwarts. Estava feliz. Era maior de idade e logo estaria apto a tomar o lugar de seu pai nos negócios da família. Sabia que não demoraria a assumir o controle de tudo. Por mais que lhe doesse admitir, seu pai parecia estar perdendo a cabeça. Seu mundo girava em torno do Lord das Trevas e tudo mais estava em segundo plano. Por sorte Narcisa mostrava-se cada vez mais consciente das loucuras do marido. A derrota de Voldemort era iminente, somente Lucio se negava a ver. Mas ela não, por isso já estava preparando o filho para assumir e defender o nome e a posição da família dentro da sociedade bruxa. Para isso Draco precisava se manter afastado da Guerra e era exatamente o que faria. _

A noite estava quente e ele resolveu dar um volta pelos jardins. A última volta. Sentiria falta daquele lugar. Estava infestado de trouxas e era dirigido por um velho idiota metido a sábio, mas ainda assim tivera bons momentos ali. Começava a se dar conta de que uma fase de sua vida estava sendo fechada, algo que nunca mais teria de volta estava acabando. O peso das responsabilidades que o esperavam se fez mais forte do que nunca diante desses pensamentos. 

Sem perceber, chegara ao campo de quadribol. Ficou recordando todas as emoções que vivera ali. Os gritos da torcida, a adrenalina dos jogos, a liberdade que sentia quando voava em sua vassoura, mas nada tão intenso quanto o que sentira ao derrotar Potter no seu último jogo. Fora realmente maravilhoso ver a cara do magricela quatro olhos e as orelhas vermelhas do capacho do Weasley enquanto ele sobrevoava o campo com o pomo entre os dedos. Naquele momento ele era o mais poderoso de todos os bruxos. 

Sorriu involuntariamente com suas memórias. Abriu os braços, respirou fundo e gritou o mais alto que conseguiu. Tudo estava dando certo. Derrotara Potter, logo assumiria o controle de sua fortuna e não precisava mais dar satisfação de sua vida a ninguém. Sentia-se bem como nunca imaginou que pudesse. 

Ao abrir os olhos, no entanto, seu sorriso se desmanchou. Havia alguém do outro lado do campo. Por um momento, pensou que um dos fantasmas da escola o tivesse seguido, mas afastou essa possibilidade ao notar que a figura que agora se aproximava possuía cabelos de um vermelho extremamente vivo. 

-Está ficando louco, Malfoy?- ela sorriu desdenhosamente enquanto se aproximava. 

Não conseguiu responder. Por alguns segundos se perguntou se estaria sonhando. A mulher à sua frente parecia tão surreal, tão perfeita. A pele extremamente pálida se confundia com o vestido branco. Mas não, ela não poderia ser uma alucinação. Aqueles olhos castanhos eram por demais densos para serem fruto de sua mente, assim como o rubro quase indecente das mechas aneladas que caiam sobre seus ombros. 

-Parece que está, não é? Nem me insultou... 

Ela passou por ele e continuou andando. Antes que pudesse se deter, ele segurou seu braço e a encarou. 

-Weasley!? 

-Ah! Não está mal assim, até já reconheceu as "veste de segunda e o rosto sem expressão cheio de sardas". Agora vai me soltar ou vou ter que te estuporar? 

Nunca tinha reparado em como ela era bonita. Sempre a vira como mais uma da imensa família de cabeças vermelhas, como mais uma dos inúmeros fãs de Potter. Não que ignorasse sua existência. O diário de Tom Riddle e o episódio de seu quinto ano em que ela o estuporou fizeram com que ele a notasse, mas nada como o que acontecia agora. 

Soltou o braço da garota. Ela, entretanto, não foi embora. Parecia intrigada com a reação dele. Encarou-o por mais um momento, até que se virou e seguiu em direção ao castelo. Draco ainda permaneceu naquele gramado por um bom tempo. Aquela tinha sido uma noite muito estranha... 

Acabara de aparatar em seu escritório. Logo a reunião com os representantes do Ministério Alemão começaria. Apesar da importância que este negocio tinha para sua vida, Draco estava calmo. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, tinha total consciência de sua competência. Já estava certo de que seus planos se concretizariam. No mais tardar, estaria na Alemanha em um mês, com alguns milhões de galeões a mais. 

-Boa noite, senhor Malfoy. Não imaginei que ainda estivesse no escritório. 

-Ora, alguém tem que trabalhar, não é mesmo? 

-Claro, senhor, claro. Precisa de alguma coisa? 

-Não, já estou de saída. Diga-me, está nevando? 

-Não, senhor. A noite está fria, mas o céu está limpo. 

-Acho que vou dar uma caminhada... 

-Bom, então Feliz Natal, senhor Malfoy. Até amanhã. 

Ignorando o cumprimento do jovem estagiário, Draco saiu para rua. Nada mais o segurava na Inglaterra após a morte de sua mãe. Ele sabia que aquela caminhada era uma despedida. Logo estaria longe dali e não pretendia voltar tão cedo. Ao menos, era o que ele planejava... 

_N/A: E então, o q acharam? Não esqueçam que esse é só o primeiro capitulo, por isso as coisas ainda estão meio devagar. De qualquer forma, escrevam dizendo o que acharam. Quanto mais reviews, mais empolgada eu vou ficar pra continuar!!!! Beijos!_


	2. Encontros

**Encontros**

Caminhava por entre as ruas da Londres bruxa. Decidiu dar uma última volta pelo Beco Diagonal antes de aparatar em casa. As lojas decoradas e a neve que se acumulava nas laterais dos prédios traziam uma certa melancolia a Draco. Seria seu primeiro Natal sem sua mãe. Seus natais nunca foram maravilhosos, principalmente depois da morte de Lucio, mas ela sempre estava lá para que ele se sentisse melhor. Porém, não neste ano. Ele sabia que ninguém estaria esperando por ele quando chegasse à imensa mansão Malfoy. Talvez por isso não sentia vontade de voltar para casa esta noite. 

Poucas eram as lojas que ainda estavam abertas, assim como a quantidade de pessoas que circulavam por ali era pequena. "Claro", pensou Draco, "é véspera de Natal". Ao longe avistou um grupo que acabara de sair de uma das lojas. Imediatamente reconheceu os dois ruivos idênticos ladeados por algumas outras cabeças vermelhas caminhando em sua direção. Não estava com vontade de insultar os Weasley mais uma vez, por isso desviou seu caminho para que não se cruzassem. Não conseguiu, entretanto, entrar no pub mais próximo como intencionara. Sentiu-se paralisado ao reconhecer a caçula dos Weasley entre os outros. 

Ela sorria com uma sinceridade com que Draco nunca tinha visto ninguém sorrir. Estava diferente do que ele se lembrava. Claro, como não poderia estar? Já se passaram dez anos desde a última vez que ele a vira naquele campo de quadribol. Os cabelos mais curtos emolduravam o rosto pálido, maculado por algumas sardas, que começava a apresentar poucas linhas de expressão. Olhando neste momento, Draco via apenas uma mulher muito bonita, e não a criatura quase mágica que povoara seus sonhos durante vários anos. Por alguns instantes sentiu como se a Weasley que ele vira tivesse sido apenas uma visão. Porém foram somente instantes, somente até que ele encontrasse aqueles densos olhos castanhos. 

A mesma sensação de dez anos atrás o invadiu. Foi como se todo o mundo desaparecesse, como se ele fosse sugado da realidade. Não via nada mais ao seu redor além daqueles círculos cor de chocolate. O sorriso havia desaparecido do rosto dela. Seu olhar não era mais divertido e sim intrigado, exatamente o mesmo olhar da última noite em que se viram. 

Talvez os dois tivessem permanecido por horas se olhando se um dos irmãos dela não a chamasse. Desviando o rosto para o lado oposto ao que Draco estava, a ruiva voltou a sorrir enquanto caminhava ao lado da família. Draco ainda ficou parado por alguns minutos observando o grupo deixar o Beco Diagonal. 

Sentiu-se um perfeito idiota. O que tinha sido aquilo? Tudo bem, ele até entendia o que acontecera naquele campo de quadribol. Era jovem, lembranças agradáveis povoando sua mente, a luz da lua, blá, blá , blá... Afinal de contas, todo adolescente tinha momentos estupidamente "românticos", até mesmo um Malfoy. Mas ficar flertando com a Weasley na cara dos irmãos dela aos 27 anos de idade era demais! Flertando!? Não! Definitivamente ele não estava fazendo nada do gênero, só estava admirado com a beleza dos olhos dela. E como eram lindos... Chega! Já estava se confundindo todo O que tinha acontecido era totalmente sem importância. Ele só estava cansado. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono. Pela manhã, tudo estaria perfeitamente em ordem. 

Percebeu que começava a nevar. Deus, já deveria estar muito tarde. Quanto tempo estivera ali, andando sem rumo? Havia uma ótima ceia e uma cama quente lhe esperando, então porque continuar na rua vendo a neve se acumular em seus ombros? Já estava pronto para aparatar dali quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. Ao virar, se deparou com uma velha senhora vestida elegantemente. Draco tinha certeza que nunca a vira antes, mas havia algo de familiar naquela mulher, algo que ele não conseguia identificar. 

-O que faz um belo jovem como você sozinho pelas ruas na véspera de Natal? - a voz da mulher era fria, mas ela imprimia ternura no que dizia. 

-Respondo-lhe com a mesma pergunta: o que faz uma senhora sozinha na véspera de Natal? - a resposta de Draco foi afiada, porém polida. Apesar da abordagem brusca, a mulher parecia pertencer a alguma família importante, talvez por isso ele sentisse que a conhecia. 

-Comprando alguns presentes de última hora - ela disse levantando algumas sacolas com caixas coloridas - Sou uma avó um tanto quanto relapsa. 

A mulher sorriu para Draco. Involuntariamente, ele estreitou os olhos como que querendo enxergar através daquela expressão. Era um sorriso frio, que não chegava aos olhos. De onde conhecia isso? Definitivamente, não era como o sorriso da Weas... Ah! Por que tinha que pensar nela? 

-Acho melhor se apressar, então, senhora, ou estragará o Natal de seus netos - ele soltou o braço e se preparava para sair quando a mulher continuou. 

-Na verdade, meu filho teve um contratempo e só chegará com a família pela manhã - ela novamente sorriu e o fitou - Como vê, também passarei a véspera de Natal sozinha. 

-E como pode ter certeza que eu estou sozinho? - Draco já começava a perder a paciência com aquela mulher. 

-Ora, eu imaginei que estivesse, afinal são quase 10 horas da noite e você não parece apressado para chegar em casa - o sorriso da mulher pareceu vacilar por um momento, apenas um instante - Não aceitaria tomar um chá? Só para me fazer companhia. Você lembra tanto meu filho... 

Draco a observou por um minuto. O que será que aquela mulher pretendia? Era muito estranho que uma senhora, provavelmente rica e bem relacionada, abordasse um desconhecido na véspera de Natal e o convidasse para tomar um chá. Por outro lado, que mal havia? A mulher estava sozinha, chateada por estar longe da família. Seria indelicado deixar aquela senhora tão fina tomar chá olhando para os presentes dos netos que estavam longe. E, afinal de contas, ele não tinha nada melhor pra fazer. 

-Claro, senhora. Seria um prazer acompanhá-la - ofereceu o braço à mulher, como o perfeito cavalheiro que era quando lhe convinha. 

-Obrigada, jovem senhor - a mulher respondeu, passando o braço pelo de Draco - Sou Katherine O`Conell. E o senhor é... 

-Draco Malfoy. Desculpe-me, a senhora me parece familiar, mas acredito não conhecer seu nome. 

-Na verdade, saí da Inglaterra muito jovem. Meu marido trabalhava na Áustria. Voltei para cá apenas há alguns meses, depois que ele faleceu. Estive em algumas festas do Ministério da Magia inglês talvez por isso eu lhe seja familiar. 

Dirigiram-se para uma casa de chá próxima. O dono, que já estava fechando, não pareceu muito feliz ao perceber que dois clientes adentravam a loja. O rosto do homem, todavia, se abriu em um sorriso ao identificar a mulher. 

-Senhora O`Conell, que prazer recebe-la! Não espera vê-la por aqui hoje. 

-Obrigada, senhor Baker. Eu também não esperava estar aqui hoje. Espero não ter chegado em má hora - apesar de educada, a mulher mostrava-se um tanto quanto arrogante. 

-Claro que não, senhora. É sempre uma honra servi-la. Posso leva-los a uma mesa? - o homem perguntou enquanto indicava-lhes o caminho. 

-E então, meu caro - a mulher começou quando já estavam servidos - quando pretende se declarar à bela ruiva que vimos há pouco? 

Draco sentiu como se tivesse recebido um balde de água gelada na cabeça. Pensou que tivesse entendido errado. 

-Desculpe, senhora, o que disse? 

-Talvez eu esteja sendo um pouco indelicada, mas não é preciso ser bruxa para ver os olhares que você lançou àquela linda jovem. 

Era demais! Aquela mulher aparecia do nada, o arrastava para uma casa de chá em plena véspera de Natal e agora queria se meter em sua vida. Se ele tivesse seguido seus instintos e se livrado dela da forma grosseira com que sempre tratava aqueles que o importunavam, não teria escutado tamanho absurdo. Fora a gota d`água! 

-Eu!? Apaixonado por aquela Weasley!? - Draco não estava sendo polido ou cortês, sua expressão era de indignação e nojo - A senhora deve estar louca! 

-Não, meu caro - o sorriso frio da mulher permaneceu imutável - e receio que sua atitude só veio acabar com qualquer vestígio de dúvida que eu pudesse ter. 

Será que ele era assim tão transparente? Por Deus, não! Ele não estava apaixonado por ela, não PODIA estar! E quem aquela mulher pensava que era para falar com ele daquela forma? Ela nem o conhecia! Colocando sua expressão mais impassível, Draco resolveu que sua boa ação de Natal acabava por ali. 

-Sinto informa-la que está enganada. Estudei na mesma escola que aquela "jovem" e posso garantir que nada nunca existiu ou existirá entre nós. Já perdi tempo demais por aqui - ele já se dirigia para a porta, mas ainda escutou a senhora dizer uma última coisa. 

-Talvez se você tivesse tido coragem há alguns anos não estivesse sozinho esta noite. Mas, quem sabe? Afinal, é Natal e uma surpresa pode lhe esperar ao amanhecer. 

Aborrecido, Draco vestiu seu casaco e saiu para a rua. Definitivamente, precisava de sua cama. 

_N/A: Oi, galera!!! Apesar te naum ter recebido muitos comentários, to atualizando a fic pq tem gente q tah acompanhando e seria uma falta de respeito com essas pessoas q eu ficasse enrolando. Bom, a fic ainda tah meio parada, mas prometo q o próximo capitulo terá mais ação. Calma, galera, eh o começo, algumas explicações têm q ser dadas! Eu jah comecei a escrever o terceiro capitulo e ele tah sendo o mais divertido de se fazer ateh agora. Esperem pra conhecer duas figurinhas únicas na próxima atualização! E naum esqueçam de comentar! Senaum faço pirraça e paro de postar (hehehe)!!! Ah, agradecimentos a quem jah tah acompanhando! Beijos!!!! _

N/A 2:Bom, eu sei q a formatação da fic tah péssima, mas eh q eu naum sei muito de pcs e muito menos do sistema do ff.net. Se soh tah aceitando reviews assinadas, juro q naum sou culpada, naum sei mexer direito com isso! Se alguém quiser me ajudar, serei eternamente grata!!!! 


	3. Insanidade

****

Insanidade ****

ATENÇÃO! ESSE CAPITULO POSSUI UM GRANDE SPOILER DE HP E ODF. COMO JAH DISSE, SE VC NÃO LEU O LIVRO, SUGIRO QUE VC O LEIA ANTES DE PROSSEGUIR, OU ENTÃO DESENCANA E ESTRAGA A "SURPRESA" (Q TODO MUNDO JÁ SABE MESMO...). 

Sentiu o sol em seu rosto. Elfos idiotas! Deixaram as cortinas abertas? Não, não podia ser. Lembrava-se de tê-las visto fechadas. Bem, de qualquer forma, não iria levantar para fechá-las. Estava tão aconchegado com aquela mulher em seus braços... 

Mulher!? Não tinha dormido com ninguém na noite anterior. Abriu um dos olhos e viu uma cascata de fios incrivelmente vermelhos em seu peito. "Bom", pensou, "se eu estou sonhando, pra que acordar?" Envolveu o corpo que estava sobre ele com um pouco mais de força. Sentiu o cheiro delicado que o cabelo dela exalava. O sonho parecia tão real... 

-Só mais uns minutinhos, amor - a mulher resmungou . 

-Quantos você quiser... - ele respondeu, ainda sonolento. 

Ela se aninhou mais em seus braços e deu-lhe um leve beijo no peito. Não estava sonhando. Ele realmente tinha sentido aquele beijo. Tão doce, tão suave, tão macio. Involuntariamente, sorriu. Há quanto tempo nenhuma mulher lhe beijava daquele jeito? Alguma já o beijara desse jeito? Não que ele se lembrasse agora. 

Sentiu ela virar a cabeça em sua direção e levantá-la. Ele abriu os olhos para finalmente descobrir como era o rosto daquela companhia tão agradável. Ela estava com o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos cruzadas em cima dele. Sorria. Um sorriso tão sincero que contagiava. Mas não foi nada disso que chamou a atenção de Draco. Ali, bem na sua frente, estavam aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, tão densos e profundos que pareciam ler seus pensamentos e sentir todas as suas emoções. 

-Weasley!? - ele se ergueu , olhando abismado para ela. 

-Draco, o que deu em você? - o sorriso tinha desaparecido de seu rosto e seus olhos se encheram de indignação e dúvida. 

Draco!? Ela o chamara de DRACO? Desde quando a Weasley lhe tratava com tanta intimidade? E como ele foi parar numa cama com ela? Aquela velha deveria ter colocado alguma coisa em seu chá, não tinha outra explicação. Era isso! A Weasley deveria estar doidinha por ele e armou esse plano com a mulher que aparecera na noite anterior. Como ele fora tão burro? 

Olhou à sua volta. Aquele não era seu quarto, não era sua casa. Os móveis baratos, as cortinas claras que não barravam a luminosidade, as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, os livros empilhados nos cantos. Nunca um Malfoy dormiria num lugar como aquele em sã consciência. 

-O que você está fazendo aqui? O que EU estou fazendo aqui? - ele já estava levantando a voz. 

-Draco, se isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, não tem graça! - ela ainda o olhava assustada, suas bochechas começando a ficar rosadas. 

Foi então que Draco ouviu um estrondo. A porta do quarto se escancarou em meio a uma pequena nuvem de fumaça. Entrando no cômodo, ele viu dois garotos que gritavam e pulavam. Eles saltaram sobre a cama, ignorando totalmente Gina e Draco. 

-Maldito comensal, eu vou te matar! - um dos meninos disse, apontando para o outro o que parecia ser uma réplica de espada. 

-Há, há, há! Você pode até tentar, amigo de trouxas! - o outro respondeu enquanto balançava uma varinha no ar. O objeto, então, emitiu um guincho e se transformou num rato de borracha. 

Os garotos desataram rir e caíram deitados na cama. Jogaram o rato e a espada longe, enquanto riam cada vez mais alto. Eles tinham em torno de sete anos, os cabelos loiros platinados e os olhos acinzentados. Draco, no entanto, teve certeza de que eles eram Weasley. Não eram somente as sardas e a maneira tão espontânea com que riam, mas principalmente o fato de que eram idênticos, gêmeos Weasley! 

-Michael, Gabriel! Quantas vezes eu já disse para vocês baterem na porta antes de entrar! - Gina estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha, já começava a gritar - Quem tirou a Rachel do berço? 

Ela saiu da cama e pegou um bebê que engatinhava perto da porta. A pequenina, que tinha os olhos também acinzentados e os cabelos vermelhos formando cachinhos nas pontas, riu e bateu as mãozinhas quando foi erguida. Gina sentou-se na cama e colocou-a sobre suas pernas. Deu-lhe um beijinho no alto da cabeça e se voltou para os meninos. 

-E então? Não vão responder? - sua cara era de poucos amigos. 

-Mãe, alguém precisa fazer o papel de trouxa indefeso! - um dos dois se sentou, parando de rir. 

-É, quem melhor do que essa chorona pra eu tentar destruir! - o outro acrescentou soltando uma gargalhada falsamente maléfica. 

-Michael, não tem graça. Você não é um comensal, então pare com essa bobagem de dizer que vai destruir todos os trouxas que encontrar. E não chame mais a sua irmã assim. - a voz de Gina não estava mais alterada. 

-Hei, pai, onde estão nossos presentes? - Gabriel virou-se para Draco e começou a pular na cama de novo. 

Draco observava tudo atônito. Por Deus, onde estava? Como tinha ido parar ali? Quem eram aquelas crianças? Essas eram algumas das perguntas que martelavam em sua cabeça antes de ouvir um dos loirinhos chamá-lo de "PAI". Sua mente parou. Arregalou os olhos, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. 

A essa altura o outro garoto também estava pulando e gritando "presentes, presentes". Gina mandava os dois pararem enquanto tentava sem sucesso acalmar a bebê em seus braços que começara a chorar. Voltando a si, Draco saiu do meio da bagunça, achou algumas roupas pelo chão, vestiu e saiu do quarto. 

Olhou para os dois lados do corredor onde estava. Avistou uma escada e foi em direção a ela. Desceu correndo. Precisava sair daquela loucura logo. Chegou ao pé da escada e se precipitou em direção à porta que provavelmente sairia para a rua. Esta, entretanto, se abriu, deixando duas pessoas entrarem. 

-Bom dia, Draco! Feliz Natal, querido - uma senhora ruiva e gorducha o abraçava enquanto sorria - Onde está Gina? As crianças já acordaram? Arthur, cumprimente o Draco! 

-Bom dia, Malfoy. Feliz Natal - o cumprimento foi frio, apesar de educado. 

-Francamente, Arthur, às vezes você é tão infantil quanto o Rony! - a mulher se voltou novamente para Draco - E então, querido, onde estão todos? 

A cabeça de Draco latejava. Reconhecera o casal Weasley. Sempre os via no Expresso Hogwarts nos seus tempos de escola. Apesar de estarem bem mais velhos, ele tinha certeza que eram eles. Mas por que eles estavam falando com ele? Por que agiam como se o conhecessem há anos, como se ele fosse seu parente? 

-Draco, você está bem? - a senhora Weasley abandonara o sorriso e parecia preocupada - Arthur, acho que ele está passando mal. Veja como ele está pálido! Faça alguma coisa antes que seu genro caia desmaiado! 

Do que aquela mulher tinha acabado de lhe chamar? GENRO!? Será que todos tinham enlouquecido? Ele não fazia parte daquela família, ele não era casado com a Weasley! Ele no máximo tinha passado a noite com ela e nem se lembrava disso. Precisava sair dali urgentemente. 

Sem esperar que alguém tentasse impedi-lo, Draco passou pelos dois que o separavam da porta e ganhou a rua. Olhou para os dois lados e não reconheceu nada. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e passou-as pelo rosto. Onde estava? Não tinha a mínima idéia. Teve consciência de que era um bairro bruxo, as pessoas que estavam por ali com certeza não eram trouxas, mas não sabia que lugar era aquele e, o mais importante, como voltar à mansão Malfoy. 

Escutou vozes dentro da casa. Essas pessoas definitivamente não sabiam falar baixo! Tinha que pensar rápido. Olhou novamente à sua volta e avistou uma vassoura. Correu para ela. Não era muito boa, mas servia. Subiu e se impulsionou para o ar. Ainda conseguiu ouvir a porta abrir antes de ganhar altura. 

E agora, pra que lado iria? Resolveu sair logo daquele bairro antes que alguém o alcançasse. Voou por mais ou menos meia hora até avistar o subúrbio de Londres. Sua casa não estava longe. Mais alguns minutos e poderia ver os jardins da mansão Malfoy. Estaria livre daquele pesadelo. 

Desceu diante das grades altas e negras que separavam o grande jardim da rua. Tinha alguma coisa muito estranha. As árvores desgrenhadas, a grama alta e as roseiras de sua mãe mortas davam um aspecto de abandono à sua casa. Passara por aquele jardim na noite anterior, não era possível que essa mudança tivesse acontecido em apenas algumas horas. 

Forçou a grade. Trancada. Viu que grossas correntes impediam que o portão se abrisse. Vasculhou seus bolsos a procura da varinha. Nada. Devia ter ficado na casa da Weasley. Maldição! Tudo estava dando errado! Tentou aparatar dentro da mansão, mas não conseguiu. Alguém tinha colocado um feitiço anti-aparatação no lugar. Merda, mil vezes merda! Que diabo estava havendo? 

Começou a balançar a grade novamente. Em poucos momentos já estava chutando o portão de ódio. Suas mãos estavam arranhadas, o rosto vermelho e suado, mas ele não parecia sentir. Nada o impediria de entrar em sua casa. 

Sem se importar com a possibilidade de ser confundido com um ladrão, Draco pulou o portão. Ao cair do outro lado, percebeu que a vassoura em que voara continuava encostada no muro. "Seu idiota, podia ter voado aqui pra dentro!". Sentiu-se mais burro ainda ao ver o estado que tinha deixado suas mãos. "Bom, não vai adiantar muito eu ficar aqui me condenando". Seguiu em direção à entrada da casa amaldiçoando todas as coisas do céu e da terra. 

Depois de alguns minutos de caminhada pelo imenso jardim, chegou até a porta de entrada. "Maravilhoso, está trancada também!". Tomara que ele nunca descobrisse o responsável por aquelas brincadeirinhas, ou então que Deus tivesse piedade do engraçadinho por que ele não teria. 

Olhou para o alto a procura de alguma janela por onde pudesse entrar. Xingou-se mais uma vez por não estar com a vassoura. "Não vou voltar tudo isso pra pegar aquela droga!". Avistou a janela do segundo andar que dava para uma pequena sala de estar. "É essa mesmo", pensou já começando a escalar a parede de pedra enegrecida pelo tempo. 

Conseguiu entrar sem problemas. Assustou-se ao ver o estado em que a sala estava. Irreconhecível. Os móveis fora do lugar, alguns até quebrados, as mantas sobre os sofás rasgadas, as teias de aranha tomando conta de tudo e um cheiro de mofo insuportável. Começava a duvidar que aquilo tudo fosse uma simples brincadeira. 

O mais absoluto silêncio reinava. Caminhou até a porta. Abriu-a com um rangido. Esperou para ver se alguém aparecia. Nada. Onde estavam os elfos domésticos? Saiu para o corredor e não se impressionou mais ao constatar que a situação deste não era diferente das outras partes da casa em que estivera. Sentiu um aperto no peito. Ver o lugar onde crescera naquele estado era horrível. 

-Hei, tem alguém aqui? - gritou, mas não obteve resposta. 

Continuou andando cuidadosamente por sua casa empoeirada e desorganizada. Percebeu que alguém o seguia. Olhou para trás e só encontrou o corredor vazio. Sabia que estava sendo observado. Ah, daria tudo para estar com a sua varinha agora! Viu a porta de seu quarto entreaberta. Seguiu até ela sem alterar o ritmo de seus passos. 

Aquele era seu quarto, claro, mas não estava como o vira na noite anterior. Além da poeira e do aspecto de abandono, a decoração estava totalmente diferente. A cama de modelo antigo com almofadas verdes e pretas no centro do cômodo, o baú de brinquedos com o símbolo da Sonserina, o tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo, os móveis que já tinha trocado. Ficou observando por alguns instantes. Era como voltar no tempo, como voltar à época anterior à morte de Lucio. Estava diante de seu quarto de anos atrás. 

Escutou um ruído. Lembrou-se de que alguém mais estava ali. Caminhou até a sacada. Abriu-a e esperou alguns instantes. Sentiu que o "espião" estava às suas costas. Sua mão, apoiada no parapeito, encontrou um graveto. "Já que não tenho varinha...". Segurou firme o pequeno pedaço de madeira antes de virar-se bruscamente com o mesmo empunhado. 

O pequeno elfo soltou um guincho assustado. Permaneceu parado, o corpo todo tremendo e os grandes olhos arregalados. Draco o reconheceu. Era o elfo que pertencera a Sirius Black e que fora usado por seus pais em uma armadilha para o Potter. Lembrava-se de que depois da morte do último dos Black sua mãe o trouxera para a mansão na esperança de extrair informações. Mas também se lembrava que seu pai o mandara matar quando ele não era mais necessário. O que, então, ele fazia ali, diante de seus olhos? 

-O que você faz aqui? Pensei que meu pai tivesse acabado com você - Draco perguntou, a "varinha" apontada para a pequena criatura. 

-O que Kreacher faz aqui? - os olhos do elfo se apertaram e se encheram de ódio - O que o senhor, traidor como é, faz aqui? 

Draco olhou intrigado para o monstrinho. Do que ele estava falando? 

-Veio desonrar mais uma vez a memória de sua mãe? Kreacher pede aos deuses que o senhor Malfoy o encontre logo e o faça sofrer muito antes de matá-lo! - o elfo tremia, mas agora era de raiva. 

-Como ousa falar comigo dessa forma, ser repugnante? 

-Kreacher não tem medo do jovem senhor Malfoy. Kreacher tem raiva, muita raiva. Kreacher só não foi ainda para junto dos outros elfos por que não quer morrer sem ver mais um traidor ser destruído, não quer morrer sem ter a certeza de que aquela amante de trouxas nunca colocará os pés aqui! 

Draco ficou parado, a boca entreaberta, enquanto o elfo saia correndo do quarto. Desonrar a memória de sua mãe? O senhor Malfoy matá-lo? Amante de trouxas? Do que aquele infeliz estava falando? E o que ele fazia vivo? Não, ele era só um elfo doméstico muito velho e muito louco. Precisa da ajuda de alguém que não tivesse perdido a sanidade mental. Iria até seu escritório. Era Natal, ele sabia, mas muitos deveriam estar trabalhando, inclusive ele, para que o negócio com o Ministério alemão fosse fechado logo. 

Saiu da casa da mesma forma com entrara. Não perderia tempo tentando abrir a porta principal. Correu pelo jardim, pulou a grade e pegou a vassoura. Em minutos estaria em seu escritório e com certeza encontraria uma explicação plausível para tudo aquilo. 

Antes que ele pudesse levantar vôo, no entanto, ele a viu. Parada do outro lado da rua, com o mesmo sorriso superficial, estava a mulher que encontrara na noite anterior. Sem pensar, Draco largou a vassoura e correu para ela. 

-O que você fez comigo? O que você fez com a minha vida? - Draco a segurava pelos ombros enquanto gritava. A mulher, ainda sorrindo, apenas olhou-o demoradamente antes de responder. 

-Eu não fiz nada, meu caro. Foi você quem fez. 

-Como assim EU fiz? Eu não fiz nada! Por Deus, eu fui dormir ontem e acordei num mundo totalmente louco! - Draco a soltara e passava as mãos pelos cabelos nervosamente. 

-Acalme-se, querido. Você apenas fez uma escolha. Você não se contentou em rolar na cama por noites e noites pensando naqueles belos olhos castanhos. Você teve coragem. Você enfrentou a todos e a tudo e a convenceu de que o que parecia loucura nada mais era que amor. 

-Não, eu não fiz escolha nenhuma! Eu segui minha vida. Eu preservei o nome da minha família, mantive nosso prestigio, salvei minha fortuna e encontrei outras ruivas que fizeram com que eu esquecesse a maldita noite da minha formatura! - Draco gritava e gesticulava, estava totalmente fora de si. 

-Não, meu caro, AQUI você não seguiu sua vida. Você seguiu algo que muitos duvidavam que você tivesse: seus sentimentos. Mas, é claro, casar com aquela jovem foi apenas uma das conseqüências que essa sua escolha trouxe, não só para você, mas para muitos outros. Você logo descobrirá do que eu estou falando - os olhos da mulher brilharam por um instante, um brilho que arrepiou Draco - Volte para sua casa, para sua família. É manhã de Natal, seus filhos devem estar sentindo sua falta. 

Ele ainda tentou retrucar, dizer que ela estava louca, que ele não tinha família, muito menos filhos, mas a mulher já tinha aparatado dali. 

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e olhou à sua volta. Ninguém. Nada. Caiu de joelhos no chão e socou-o enquanto gritava. Estava perdido. Totalmente perdido. __

N/A: Bom, tah aki o terceiro capitulo. Ateh agora foi o q eu mais gostei de escrever. Eu naum disse q vcs conheceriam duas figurinhas únicas? E olha q eles ainda nem começaram a aprontar... E quem serah essa mulher misteriosa? Algumas pessoas disseram q gostaram dela, outras estão desconfiadas. O q eu posso dizer? Nada, ou estrago a surpresa! Esperem pelo desenrolar da historia pra descobrir quem tah certo. Ah, e por favor, naum esqueçam as REVIEWS!!!! 

N/A 2: Gente, eu prometo q vou tentar mandar e-mails pra todo mundo q deixar um comentário pra fic, mas soh naum sei quanto tempo vou demorar pra fazer isso. De qualquer forma, quero agradecer a todos q taum lendo. Se taum gostando naum esqueçam de fazer propaganda pra outras pessoas e deixar recadinhos pra mim, blz? Soh to continuando pq vcs taum me dando um super animo. Valeu mesmo, galera!!!! Beijos e ateh a próxima! 

N/A 3: No próximo capitulo, muita gente vai aparecer. Prometo deixar o Draco mais confuso ainda. Vou dar mais e mais nós na cabeça dele! HEHEHEHE!!! 


	4. E é Natal!

**E é Natal!**

As janelas de madeira estavam com os cantos lascados, a pintura clara desbotada e o telhado vermelho um pouco sujo. O jardim tinha alguns canteiros cobertos pela neve e brinquedos espalhados por todos os lados. Mesmo assim, parecia ser aconchegante e espaçosa. Era uma casa simpática, para os simples mortais, é claro, não para Draco Malfoy. "Como alguém consegue viver num lugar assim?" ele pensava enquanto caminhava para a porta. 

Tinha pensado muito antes de decidir voltar. Precisava voltar para o seu mundo, isso era óbvio. Se o que aquela velha lhe dissera era verdade, ele tinha feito uma grande burrice há vários anos. Talvez pudesse usar um vira-tempo e impedir que isso acontecesse, mas precisava saber exatamente em que momento se declarara para a Weasley. "Ótimo! Vou ter que conviver com ela e essa família _adorável_ até conhecer a história _tão_ romântica de como eu me tornei o maior idiota do mundo!" 

Chegou em frente à porta. Ficou sem saber o que fazer. Bater? Girar a maçaneta? Chutar aquela maldita coisa? Deus, como conseguira se meter nessa confusão? Ele nunca tinha estado em nenhuma situação semelhante. Não gostava de crianças, não era carinhoso, não dava satisfações de sua vida, não era monogâmico. Teria que usar o máximo de seus talentos de representação para conseguir sair dessa loucura. 

-Pai!!!! 

Draco fechou os olhos, cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo. "Calma, você só precisa ter um pouco de paciência". Virou-se para a rua de cara fechada, encarando os dois loirinhos que desciam de suas vassouras e corriam sorridentes para ele. 

-Esse foi o melhor presente que já ganhamos! - um deles balançou a vassoura e o abraçou pelas pernas - Você é o melhor, pai! 

-É, nenhum dos nossos amigos tem sua própria vassoura - o outro sorriu, os olhos brilhando, o rosto vermelho e suado - Tão morrendo de inveja! Tudo mundo disse que também queria um pai tão legal como você! 

-Só a mamãe e a vovó que não ficaram muito felizes quando a gente abriu os pacotes - o garoto que tinha lhe abraçado se soltou e falava aborrecido - Elas queriam esconder as vassouras! 

-Se não fosse pelo vovô a gente taria dentro de casa agüentando aquela babona - o segundo loirinho também parecia bravo - A mamãe nos trata como se fossemos crianças! 

O semblante de Draco não estava mais tão duro. É, eles poderiam ser piores, poderiam ser crianças chatas e mimadas. Pareciam ter espírito. Talvez eles não fossem a pior coisa que ele teria que suportar, mas ainda assim eram pirralhos que poderiam lhe dar trabalho. Ou ajudar... 

-DRACO MALFOY! - a porta às costas de Draco tinha se aberto - Onde você estava? 

Os dois garotos se entreolharam, lançaram sorrisos estranhos um para o outro ("Eu conheço isso de algum lugar...") e saíram correndo pela neve. Gina se precipitou para fora, passou correndo e pareceu não notar que esbarrara em Draco. Ela foi em direção aos gêmeos, mas antes que pudesse agarrá-los estes já tinham levantado vôo novamente. 

-Voltem aqui vocês dois! - Gina gritava a plenos pulmões - Eu vou matar vocês quando voltarem pra casa! Ai, que ódio! 

Draco assistira à cena chocado. Aquela mulher era completamente desequilibrada! Gritar como uma louca diante de toda vizinhança era mais que embaraçoso. Seu espanto triplicou, no entanto, quando ela se virou para ele. Gina não estava vermelha, ela estava em chamas! Perto do rosto seu cabelo parecia até um pouco apagado. Seus olhos, apertados e cheios de raiva, faiscavam. Teve a impressão de que os olhos de um basilisco deveriam ser muito parecidos com os que ele via. Quase riu desse pensamento, mas segurou-se ao perceber que a mulher à sua frente iria explodir em segundos. 

-Você! - a voz dela foi baixa, mas ameaçadora - Pra dentro! - subiu de tom - Agora! - até terminar em mais um grito histérico. 

Draco sentiu-se indignado. Quem era ela para falar com ele daquela forma? Um Malfoy recebendo ordens de uma Weasley pobretona? Não, ele não toleraria aquilo! Ameaçou responder, mas mudou de idéia ao ver a expressão do rosto dela se endurecendo cada vez mais. Certo, engoliria dessa vez, mas depois de descobrir tudo que precisava não sairia daquela loucura sem dizer umas poucas e boas àquela louca. 

Entrou. Gina veio logo depois dele e bateu a porta com força. Draco chegou a imaginar o quanto a estrutura da casa tinha sido danificada por aquela pancada. Ela passou por ele e foi em direção a uma sala que estava à esquerda do hall de entrada. Parou no meio do cômodo e se virou para a porta do mesmo. Draco achou melhor entrar antes que ela começasse a gritar de novo. 

-Como você pôde? - ela parecia um pouco mais calma, mas ainda gritava - Nós já tínhamos conversado sobre as vassouras e decidido que os meninos ainda eram muito pequenos pra elas! 

"Ai, que patético, uma briga de casal!". Draco continuou parado na frente de Gina, os braços cruzados, o olhar entediado. Não iria participar daquela ceninha ridícula. Virou-se para a saída da sala. Estava decidido a sair dali e deixar a doida gritando com o nada. 

-Draco Malfoy, onde você PENSA que vai? 

-Eu não vou ficar aqui escutando você gritar comigo! Quer dar uma de louca? À vontade. Vou para o meu quarto, sua gritaria está me dando dor de cabeça. 

Gina estava boquiaberta. Olhava atônita para ele, como se tivesse acabado de ver Nick Quase Sem Cabeça vivo outra vez. Certamente essa não era a reação que ela esperava dele. "Que se dane se o Draco idiota não agiria assim, eu vou agir!". O rosto dela já não estava tão vermelho e ela parecia mais calma. Sentou-se numa poltrona e o encarou com uma grande interrogação nos olhos. 

-Onde você tava? - sua voz era baixa e controlada. 

-Fui dar uma volta. - Draco foi seco. Não queria conversa. 

-Na manhã de Natal? E as crianças? Draco, você está bem? 

Ela o chamara pelo nome outra vez. Dava arrepios ver como ela lhe tratava com tanta intimidade. "Claro, somos casados! Ela logicamente me chamaria pelo primeiro nome!". Foi então que algo passou por sua cabeça: ele não sabia o nome dela! Já tinha escutado o Weasley chamá-la várias vezes nos tempos de Hogwarts, mas nunca prestou atenção. Que coisa bizarra, devia estar casado há anos e não sabia o nome de sua mulher! "Não fui eu quem casou, foi um Draco muito burro!". 

Gina ainda o encarava. Ele então reparou nos seus olhos. Estavam intrigados, exatamente com os olhos da Weasley que ele vira naquele campo de quadribol. Grandes círculos castanhos muito densos. Desarmou-se diante deles. 

-Estou, só estou um pouco cansado - ele disse enquanto se sentava na poltrona da frente. Soltou um longo suspiro. 

-Eu percebi, você nem brigou comigo - Gina deixara um sorriso escapar - Tá acontecendo alguma coisa que eu não sei? 

Ela se sentou na ponta da poltrona e segurou a mão de Draco. Ele estremeceu. As pessoas não costumavam tocá-lo, não daquela forma. Mais do que depressa, levantou-se e começou a caminhar pela sala. Era um cômodo espaçoso e claro. Além das duas poltronas, havia dois sofás e uma mesinha de centro. A lareira estava do lado oposto à entrada. As janelas do lado esquerdo saiam para frente da casa, enquanto uma árvore de Natal e mesa estreita com retratos estavam na parede do lado direito. "Ai, que saudades da minha sala", pensou Draco enquanto observava tudo. 

A ruiva continuava a fitá-lo, cada vez mais intrigada. Ele precisava de uma saída e rápido. Até cogitara a hipótese de tentar abrir o jogo com alguém, mas depois daquela pequena demonstração de insanidade de sua esposa, as pessoas provavelmente achariam que ele só estava entrando no _clima_ de sua família. Não, teria que resolver tudo sozinho. Mas para isso tinha que agir da maneira menos suspeita possível. Resolveu mudar de assunto antes que ela percebesse que ele não era, de certa forma, seu marido. 

-Nós até podemos ter conversado sobre as vassouras, mas VOCÊ decidiu que os dois eram pequenos demais para elas! - ele sabia que podia ser perigoso voltar a esse assunto, mas foi a única saída em que ele conseguiu pensar. 

-Draco, como você pode ser tão imaturo! - ela se levantara, seu rosto começava a ficar rosado novamente e a voz já não era tão calma - Os garotos vão completar sete anos na semana que vem, como podem estar preparados para vassouras? 

-Eu tinha cinco anos quando ganhei minha primeira vassoura! Qual o problema? 

-Excelente argumento, Draco! É exatamente assim que eu quero criar meus filhos: mimados, sem limites, mais inconseqüentes do que eles já são. Cópias do garoto mal educado e esnobe que atormentava meu irmão em Hogwarts! 

-Hei, se eu sou tão ruim assim, por que se casou comigo? - Draco realmente se sentiu insultado com as palavras dela. 

-Não é nada disso, Draco - ela soltou um suspiro e se deixou cair na poltrona novamente - Os meninos não são você, não vivem no mesmo mundo em que você cresceu, não têm a mesma realidade financeira e principalmente, não têm a mesma personalidade. Deus, você sabe do que eu estou falando! - ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos - Esse dois já aprontaram mais em sete anos de vida do que você e eu juntos durante toda nossa infância! 

-Eles se parecem com seus irmãos, com os gêmeos - Draco estava de costas pra ela, o braço apoiado na lareira. 

-Tinha tanto medo de que um dia chegássemos a essa conclusão. Acho que minha idéia de dar nomes de anjos a eles não funcionou muito, não é? - ela agora o fitava com um sorriso cansado no rosto. 

Draco tinha se virado para ela. Ela era realmente muito bonita. Sem sombra de dúvidas, nenhuma de suas ruivas tinha uma beleza como aquela. Mesmo com os cabelos anelados desarrumados, o suéter laranja grande demais, o jeans surrado e os pés descalços, ela continuava incrivelmente linda. 

-Bom, seu pai não achou que eu estava tão errado assim... - Draco resolveu mudar de assunto logo, aquilo estava ficando perigoso. 

-Meu pai!? Por que você tá falando isso? O que meu pai tem a ver com as vassouras? - Gina enrugou a testa. 

-Os moleques me falaram que se não fosse por ele você e sua mãe não teriam deixado que eles saíssem. 

-E você achou que meu pai tivesse concordado com essa loucura e pedido pra que eu deixasse eles ficarem com as vassouras? - Gina olhava incrédula para ele - Como eles ainda conseguem te enrolar assim? Draco, eles só escaparam com as vassouras por que o Michael deu um caramelo incha-língua pra Rachel. Meu pai tirou dela para lhe dar aos pouquinhos e comeu uma parte achando que fosse um doce normal! Enquanto minha mãe e eu tentávamos ajudá-lo os dois saíram correndo lá pra fora - os olhos dela estavam marejados - Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Por Deus, Draco, como vamos lidar com eles? 

Gina se levantou e o abraçou. Ela já estava chorando. Draco se assustou. Ela estava tão próxima, tão indefesa. Sentia vontade de abraçá-la também, de sentir o corpo dela mais perto. Mas não, não podia. 

Eles escutaram um choro estridente. "Ainda bem", ele pensou. Gina se soltou dele e enxugou os olhos com os dedos. Estavam começando a inchar por causa do choro. 

-Ela acordou. Vou vê-la e já volto - ela saiu da sala deixando um Draco aliviado para trás. 

Agora precisava resolver seu problema mais urgente: o nome da Weasley. Não poderia simplesmente chegar pra alguém e dizer "Pode me ajudar, é que eu esqueci o nome da minha mulher". Ridículo! Teria que encontrar uma outra forma de descobrir. Deveria haver algum papel, algum documento com o nome dela. 

Saiu da sala em direção ao hall. Ali não tinha nada que pudesse ajudá-lo. Seguiu até uma sala de jantar. Uma mesa com seis cadeiras estava no centro. Do outro lado do cômodo havia um armário para onde Draco caminhou. 

Abriu as portas de baixo. Somente pratos e copos. Checou as de cima. Mais pratos e copos. "Que louça horrível", pensou enquanto partia para as gavetas. Logo na primeira encontrou um livro de capa verde. Abriu-o. Na contra-capa estava um etiqueta em que se lia "Propriedade de Virginia W. Malfoy". 

Virginia. Não, não era esse o nome com que o babaca do Weasley a chamava. Esse até podia ser o nome de batismo, mas ele sabia que ela tinha um apelido bobo. E agora, como a chamaria? Precisava se garantir nesses detalhes, não sabia por quanto tempo agüentaria o gênio daquela mulher sem se denunciar. 

Ouviu uma porta se abrir. Percebeu que o barulho vinha do cômodo que se ligava àquela sala em que estava. Colocou o livro de volta na gaveta e foi até a porta próxima ao armário. Entrou na cozinha da casa. Bem de frente pra ele, terminando de entrar, estavam os dois _anjinhos_ loiros. Eles pararam assim que viram Draco. 

-Hei, pai, tudo bem? - um deles disse, o sorriso amarelo vacilante. 

-Eh... achamos que tivesse lá em cima com a mamãe - o outro passou a mão pela nuca enquanto entortava a boca. 

-Vocês estão encrencados - Draco estava com vontade de rir dos garotos, mas não podia ou estragaria a idéia que acabara de ter. 

-Mas, pai, nós não fizemos nada! - o garoto soltou a mão da nuca e fazia cara de injustiçado. 

-É, não tivemos culpa se o vovô pegou aquele caramelo e... - o outro tentava se explicar, mas Draco o cortou. 

-Não quero ouvir - hei, até que era bom dar uma de pai - Nada do que vocês digam vai mudar o humor da sua mãe. 

-Desculpa - os meninos disseram em coro e abaixaram as cabeças. 

-Eu devia deixar ela dar um castigo muito severo pra vocês, mas como sou muito coração mole - é, isso ficara horrível, mas não dava mais pra consertar - vou tentar falar com ela pra aliviar a bronca. 

Os dois abriram sorrisos idênticos e correram para ele. Abraçaram-no enquanto diziam "valeu, paizão", "você é o melhor" e coisas do gênero. É, aquela não era uma parte boa de ser pai. 

-Tá, tá - ele disse impaciente se desvencilhando dos dois - Agora tentem não aprontar mais nada. E não façam muito barulho! 

-Pode deixar! - responderam novamente em coro antes de sair da cozinha para a sala de jantar. 

-Ah, mais uma coisa - as duas cabeças loiras apareceram novamente na porta da cozinha - Como eu costumo chamar a mãe de vocês quando ela está brava? 

-Como assim? - um deles respondeu, no rosto a mesma expressão intrigada de Gina. 

-Vocês sabem, um apelido que ela gosta de ser chamada - talvez Draco tenha subestimado os meninos. Afinal eram seus filhos, não eram estúpidos! 

-Pai, você tá legal? - o outro perguntou com a mesma expressão do irmão. 

-Olha, eu estou tentando ajudar vocês, mas se vocês não quiserem, enfrentem a fera sozinhos! 

-Não, pai! - os dois gritaram juntos. 

-Sei lá, nunca vi você chamar ela por outro apelido que não o que todo mundo chama. 

-É, você chama ela de Gina como todo mundo. 

Gina. Era isso mesmo. Problema resolvido. Que apelido mais bobo! Só podia ser coisa de Weasley. 

-Hum... sugerem que eu a chame assim para tentar salvar a pele de vocês? - precisava tirar a má impressão que a pergunta deixara, por isso fazia a cara mais divertida que conseguia - Algum outro apelido meloso de namorados? 

-Bléh! - os meninos novamente falaram juntos - Namorados! Bléh! 

-É, um dia vocês vão adorar ter apelidos melosos, agora deixem eu fazer o serviço sujo. 

Os garotos ainda riram antes de desaparecer pela porta. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Era hora do almoço e todos comiam em silêncio. Não era nada parecido com a comida dos almoços de Natal que Draco se lembrava, mas até que não estava tão ruim. O único som que se ouvia era o da pequena ruivinha balbuciando coisas incompreensíveis. 

-Ainda não me conformo com o que vocês fizeram! - Gina deu um soco na mesa e virou-se para os gêmeos. 

-Virginia, nós já falamos sobre isso - Draco já percebera que não usava o apelido quando estava bravo com ela. 

-Mas eles precisam ser punidos, Draco! - a voz dela estava um pouco esganiçada. 

-Eles vão ficar sem vassouras por um bom tempo e vão ter as saídas controladas. Para mim parece suficiente - ele continuava impassível. Precisava ser o pai mais legal do mundo com os garotos para conseguir a ajuda deles. 

-Mas pra mim não! 

-Será que dá pra você parar de encher todo mundo? - ele disse de forma calma e entediada. 

Gina não respondeu. Parecia que tinha sido atingida por um soco. Jogou o guardanapo na mesa, empurrou a cadeira e saiu da mesa bufando em direção as escadas. 

-Pode deixar que eu não vou mais encher ninguém. Você não é o pai perfeito? Então se entenda com eles! 

O silêncio voltara ao local. Até a pequena não fazia mais barulho. Os garotos olhavam para Draco boquiabertos, enquanto este continuava a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

-Se vista logo ou vamos chegar atrasados. - Draco escutou ela dizer assim que entrou no quarto. 

-Chegar atrasados onde? - Draco respondeu displicente enquanto se jogava na cama. 

Gina o fuzilou com o olhar. Começava a ficar vermelha de novo. 

-Eu te disse ontem! Temos uma reunião de emergência da Ordem hoje! Será que você não escuta uma palavra do que eu digo? 

Reunião? No dia de Natal? Ordem? Do que ela estaria falando? Ordem... Lembrava-se de uma ordem de bruxos que fora montada por Dumbledore para combater o Lord das Trevas, mas por que estaria na ativa se a guerra há muito terminara? E o que ELE iria fazer numa reunião dessa Ordem? 

Resolveu não contrariar a mulher. Ele com certeza já a tirara muito do sério por um dia só. Levantou-se e foi até o armário. Deus, que roupas horríveis! Nada parecido com o corte perfeito de suas vestes. Continuou olhando sem decidir o que era pior ali dentro. 

-Seu uniforme da Ordem já tá ali em cima - ela disse apontando para as roupas sobre a cama - Agora, se me dá licença, _querido_ - e se fechou no banheiro do quarto. 

Aparataram no Ministério da Magia cerca de uma hora depois. Estavam no saguão de entrada. Passaram por dois bruxos que os cumprimentaram e seguiram para os elevadores. Chegaram ao andar correto e se encaminharam para uma porta no fim do corredor. Não trocaram uma única palavra por todo percurso. Gina parecia que estava preste a lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável. 

A sala em que entraram era muito grande, com uma mesa redonda no centro_ (N/A: calma, galera, não eh a távola redonda! Hehehe)_. Em torno de quarenta pessoas já estavam ali, muitas delas velhas conhecidas de Draco. 

Pôde ver varias cabeças vermelhas. Reconheceu a mãe de Gina quando ela lhe abraçou e perguntou se estava melhor. O Weasley pai também lhe cumprimentou, da mesma forma fria, mas educada. Outros ruivos se aproximaram. Abraçaram e brincaram com Gina um a um. Draco já estava se cansando de todo aquele amor fraternal. Alguns dos ruivos o cumprimentaram da mesma maneira que o pai, outros o ignoraram. Rony o olhou feio e resmungou algo que ele não entendeu. Estava ocupado demais observando outra pessoa para dar atenção ao Weasley. Do outro lado da sala, conversando com McGonagall, Draco reconheceu Snape. 

Não podia ser! Snape estava morto. Morrera na batalha em que o idiota do Potter finalmente fizera alguma coisa direito e matara o Lord das Trevas. Como ele poderia estar ali, conversando normalmente com a professora McGonagall? Se Snape estava vivo, quem garantia que Voldemort não estava? Será que era por isso que eles estavam ali? Será que a Guerra ainda não tinha acabado? Sentiu um horrível frio na barriga ao pensar nessa possibilidade. 

-Querido, você está bem? - a senhora Weasley se voltara para ele - Você está tão pálido quanto hoje de manhã. Arthur, veja! Acho que o Draco realmente está doente. Venha me ajudar, Arthur! 

-Molly, será que você pode parar de achar doenças no Malf... - mas o senhor Weasley, que tinha se virado para Draco, não terminou a frase - Por Deus, garoto, você está parecendo um fantasma! 

A esta altura o senhor Weasley já o segurava pelo braço enquanto a senhora Weasley conjurava uma cadeira. Um dos filhos deles tentava ajudar a amparar Draco, que se negava veementemente a ser ajudado. 

-Eu estou bem, realmente estou. Agora, vocês podem me soltar!? - Draco não gritava, mas mostrava-se irritado. 

-Não seja criança, querido. É claro que você não está bem! 

A essa hora um pequeno público já se formava em volta deles. Gina, que estava conversando com Granger, empurrou algumas pessoas e se abaixou ao seu lado. 

-Draco, amor, o que você tá sentindo? - a sua voz era macia e cheia de preocupação - Por favor, deixem ele respirar! 

-Não é nada, eu já disse! - ele disse mais ríspido do que queria parecer, mas menos do que tinha vontade de ser - Será que eu posso levantar? 

-Tem certeza que está bem? - Gina olhava no fundo de seus olhos. 

-Tenho - ele respondeu incomodado com aquele olhar e levantou-se. 

-Eu ainda acho que você deveria examiná-lo, Gina - a senhora Weasley disse quando as pessoas já se dispersavam. 

-Mãe, você não vê que ele só tá fazendo isso pra chamar a atenção de todo mundo? - Rony disse irritado, não fazendo a mínima questão de esconder sua opinião de Draco. 

-Não seja bobo, Rony. Se eu conseguia saber até quando os gêmeos mentiam sobre doenças, como iria me enganar com o Draco! - ela respondeu irritada - Já lhe disse pra deixar essa sua implicância infantil de lado - ele ainda quis responder, mas Hermione o impediu. 

Draco sentira-se horrível naquele ambiente. Esperava passar o mais despercebido possível. Não gostava de quase ninguém ali e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco. Mas agora, depois do show armado pelos Weasley, ele se tornara o centro das atenções. "Ótimo!", pensou, irritado. 

-Gostaria de pedir para que todos tomem seus lugares para que a reunião seja iniciada - Dumbledore disse, fazendo o burburinho que existia na sala acabar totalmente. 

As pessoas foram se sentando nas cadeiras dispostas ao redor da mesa. Draco seguiu Gina e se sentou ao seu lado. Bem à sua frente ele reconheceu Harry Potter. Draco percebeu que ele estava muito diferente. Não era o Potter que ele via de vez em quando nas páginas do Profeta Diário de seu mundo. Parecia muito mais velho, o semblante cansado, os olhos preocupados. Sentia-se cada vez mais apreensivo... 

-Primeiramente, gostaria de desculpar-me por tirá-los de suas casas no dia de Natal - Dumbledore começou - Nos últimos cinco anos temos mantido nossas reuniões trimestrais como uma forma de precaução. Apesar de Voldemort - Draco, assim como outros bruxos, estremeceu ao ouvir esse nome - ter sido discreto neste período, sabemos que ele está se preparando para reiniciar a Guerra. Cabe a nós estar preparados. 

O clima dentro da sala tinha se tornado muito pesado. A cabeça de Draco estava a mil. O Lord das Trevas estava vivo, Snape também, a Guerra não tinha acabado, ele tinha saído da imparcialidade e agora lutava ao lado de Potter. Mas então algo mais surpreendente lhe ocorreu: seu pai também deveria estar vivo. Lembrou-se do que o elfo de Black tinha lhe dito pela manhã. "Que o senhor Malfoy o faça sofrer muito antes de matá-lo". Lucio devia estar furioso. Estava ferrado! 

-Draco, fala comigo! - Gina balançava seu braço e falava baixinho - Você parece que vai desmaiar! 

-Eu estou bem! Deixa eu prestar atenção? - Draco falou exasperado, mas também tomando cuidado para não ser ouvido pelos outros. 

Gina ainda o fitou demoradamente antes de soltar um suspiro e olhar novamente para Dumbledore. O diretor de Hogwarts continuou. 

-Temos várias informações úteis, mas há muito trabalho a ser feito. As antigas equipes serão reorganizadas. As reuniões com toda a Ordem serão quinzenais, mas poderão ocorrer extraordinariamente. Ao final da reunião gostaria que todos aguardassem para que o responsável por cada grupo possa dar as diretrizes a serem seguidas pelo mesmo. Acredito que agora podemos partir para os assuntos mais urgentes. 

Draco sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Teria que lutar, teria que se envolver em uma guerra totalmente estúpida. Mas não era isso que o preocupava mais. Teria que enfrentar Lucio. Há dez anos, em seu mundo, quando disse ao pai que não seria um comensal, sua mãe estava lá para apóia-lo. Ela estava lá para impedir que Lucio matasse o filho em seu acesso de ódio. Ela estava lá para aconselhá-lo. Ela estava lá para lançar um feitiço muito antigo para proteger a vida de Draco com a sua própria depois que ele revelou os planos de Voldemort a Dumbledore. Ela sempre esteve. Mas agora não mais... 

-Nosso problema mais imediato são os Comensais da Morte. Se ficarmos atentos a eles talvez consigamos pistas do que o lado das trevas pretende - Draco ouviu o irmão de Gina que tentara ampará-lo falar. 

-Claro, senhor Weasley, mas como acha que conseguiremos isso? - Snape falava desdenhosamente - Há muitos comensais que podemos observar ou até mesmo capturar facilmente, mas duvido que qualquer um deles tenha alguma informação útil. O Lord das Trevas não é burro. Nott, Mcnair, Avery, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, e outros que realmente poderiam saber de algo nunca vão sair da toca antes que a Guerra estoure de novo. 

-Tivemos algum progresso com as investigações nas casas destes comensais, Remo? - Dumbledore virou-se para o bruxo ao lado de Potter. 

-Não, nada mais do que conseguimos assim que as invadimos. 

-E a mansão Malfoy? - uma bruxa de cabelos roxos e curtos perguntou. Muitos lançaram olhares furtivos para Draco. Rony soltou um muxoxo e levou um beliscão de Hermione. 

-Nada ainda, Tonks. Sinceramente, estou começando a desistir de entrar lá. Só o que conseguimos são ferimentos. Não passamos nem pelo portão! 

"Mas eu entrei lá hoje de manhã!" 

-Você o quê!? - Gina quase gritara. A senhora Weasley olhava assustada para ele. Todos se viraram em sua direção. Idiota, falou alto o que deveria ter só pensado. 

-O que disse, Draco? - Snape olhava intrigado para ele. 

-Eu consegui entrar na mansão hoje de manhã - resolveu que não adiantaria tentar escapar. 

-Como!? Nós já tentamos de tudo! -Lupin olhava incrédulo para ele. 

-Entrando, oras! - Draco se sentia encurralado, odiava essa sensação - Pulei a grade, escalei a parede e arrombei uma janela do segundo andar. 

-E como vai seu querido pai, Malfoy? Comendo muitas criancinhas? Será que você só foi lá pra passar algumas informações ou aproveitou pra receber mais umas dicas de como continuar a enganar a idiota da minha irmã? - Rony disse alto, os braços cruzados na frente do peito e um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. 

-Cala boca, Rony - Gina gritou, seu rosto se avermelhando mais e mais. 

-Você não pode ser tão burra assim, Gina! - Rony se levantou, também estava vermelho - Ele acabou de se entregar! 

-Finja que não é um completo estúpido, Weasley, e fique quieto - Draco quase cuspiu ao falar o nome do cunhado - Talvez você seja imbecil o suficiente para deixar escapar algo comprometedor. Se eu realmente estivesse traindo vocês acha que eu falaria bem aqui, bem agora? 

-Então o que você foi fazer no seu amado lar, _cunhadinho_? - Rony tentava soltar o braço de Hermione, que tentava fazê-lo sentar. 

-É , Draco, por que você foi até lá? - Gina o fitava ainda muito vermelha. 

Pronto. E agora, o que diria? Precisava pensar e rápido. Todos os observavam. Alguns tinham expressões curiosas, outros pareciam reprová-lo com o olhar. "Pensa, pensa, pensa..." 

-Eu queria pegar uma coisa que era da minha mãe. Então hoje de manhã me ocorreu que talvez eu conseguisse entrar na casa, afinal eu ainda sou um Malfoy - fora uma droga! Agora tinha que esperar se eles engoliriam. 

-Um feitiço de sangue - Dumbledore concluiu calmamente. 

-Por isso não podemos entrar! - Moody disse, batendo a mão fechada na mesa. 

-Somente os Malfoy podem - Dumbledore completou. 

-E vocês ainda acham que ele não é um traidor? Deus, ele deve estar visitando aquele lugar todos os dias durante anos! Você-Sabe-Quem deve ter sido informado de todos os nossos passos! - Rony olhava incrédulo para todos na mesa. 

-Cala a boca, Rony! - Hermione perdera a paciência com ele. 

-Rony, sinceramente não acho que o Malfoy seja um traidor - Draco não esperava que Harry saísse em sua defesa - Mas temos que concordar que tudo isso é muito estranho... 

-Não vejo nada de estranho, Potter - Snape falava calmamente - Nenhum de nós tinha pensado nessa possibilidade até hoje. 

-E o Malfoy acorda um dia e do nada pensa nisso? - Rony disse sarcástico. 

-Fazer o que se não é comum pra você ter idéias? - Draco retrucou maldoso. 

Rony ameaçou partir para cima de dele, mas foi segurado por Hermione e por um de seus irmãos que Draco não conhecia. Gina segurou o braço de Draco e murmurou um "Não se atreva a levantar daí!" para ele. 

-Senhores, por favor, controlem-se! - Dumbledore falou firme, mas sem alterar a voz - Creio que podemos encerrar a reunião, se não há mais observações a serem feitas. Não se esqueçam de organizarem suas equipes. Muito obrigado. 

As pessoas se levantaram e se reuniram em grupos. Draco acompanhava Gina quando viu Snape fazer um sinal. "É claro que eu faço parte da equipe dele!" Quando se aproximou de seu antigo professor de poções, Dumbledore se virou para eles. 

-Severo, senhor Malfoy, poderiam me dar um segundo? - ele olhava Draco por cima dos óculos em forma de meia lua - Remo e sua equipe foram incumbidos de vasculhar as antigas casas de comensais. Creio que diante da atual situação, seria pertinente que o senhor Malfoy fizesse parte das duas equipes. Alguma objeção? 

Draco olhou Lupin de cima a baixo. Não queria ter que conviver com ele. Além de ser amigo do Potter, ele era um lobisomem. Não gostava dele desde a época em que fora seu professor em Hogwarts. 

-Não de minha parte - Snape respondeu com cara de poucos amigos. 

-Por mim... - Draco tentou passar a maior indiferença possível. 

-Perfeito! Vou deixá-los conversar - Dumbledore disse, se afastando. 

Acertaram detalhes de algumas das próximas ações de cada um dentro das equipes e marcaram as próximas reuniões. Draco percebeu o clima pesado. A situação deveria realmente ser preocupante. Todos tinham expressões carregadas e sérias. Mas o pior de tudo era o sentimento de impotência, a certeza de que não sabia de muita coisa que estava acontecendo, a falta de meios para se colocar à par do que ocorria no mundo a sua volta. 

Aparataram no hall da casa. Preocupada, a senhora Weasley tinha pedido ao filho que ajudara a amparar Draco no começo da reunião para acompanhar Gina e Draco. Mesmo contra todos os protestos deste, lá estava o ruivo alto e de cabelos cumpridos para certificar-se de que Draco não cairia desmaiado depois de aparatar. 

-Tio Gui!!! Feliz Natal! - os dois garotos loiros vieram correndo da sala e pularam sobre o homem. 

-Hei, pestinhas! Pra vocês também! Aprontando muito, hein? Fiquei sabendo da última! - ele ria, fingindo uma bronca - Muito feio, muito feio! 

-Ah, tio, já escutamos demais por uma brincadeirinha de nada - um dos meninos disse. O outro lançou olhares apreensivos em direção à sala para se certificar de que Gina estava longe o suficiente para não os ouvir. 

-É, sei... - o ruivo segurava a risada - Depois dessa vou ter que dar o presente de Natal de vocês atrasado ou corro um sério risco de ser estuporado pela sua mãe. 

Os três ainda deram risadas abafadas e continuaram a conversa. Gina entrara na sala seguida por Draco. Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos presos frouxamente segurava Rachel nos braços. Sorriu para o casal, levantando-se. 

-Olá, querida, já de volta? 

-Sim, já - Gina sorriu pegando a bebê no colo - Muito obrigada por ficar com as crianças, senhora Figg. 

-Eu já disse que não tem nada que agradecer! Ficar com eles faz com que me sinta útil, sinta que de alguma forma estou ajudando nessa guerra horrível! 

-Draco, você poderia acompanhar à senhora Figg? Já está escuro... - Draco olhou indignado para Gina. 

-Não é necessário. O Noitêbus passa a três quadras daqui. 

-Pode deixar que eu acompanho a senhora Figg, Gina - Gui acabara de entrar na sala com um dos gêmeos nas costas e outro preso à sua perna - Eu também estou de saída. 

-Obrigada, Gui - Gina olhou agradecida para ele - Eu levo vocês até a porta. Draco, segura a Rach. 

Gina entregou a pequena para Draco. Ele a segurou sem jeito, o semblante assustado. Nunca chegara nem perto de um bebê e agora tinha um em seus braços. Ela era tão molinha, tão delicada. Draco teve medo de quebrá-la se a apertasse com muita força. Então se lembrou de que poderia deixá-la cair se não segurasse firmemente. Para piorar, a menina não parava quieta, mexendo as perninhas sem parar e tentando alcançar o rosto de Draco. 

Com muito esforço, Gina conseguiu tirar os meninos de cima de Gui e mandou que eles fossem se aprontar para dormir. Despediu-se da senhora e do irmão demoradamente antes de fechar a porta. Virou-se para o hall e deu de cara com Draco. 

-Será que dá pra você pegar ela? - o rosto dele se aliviou quando a pequena passou para os braços da mãe. 

-Draco, o que deu em você? - Gina riu levemente da cara dele - Até parece que você não passou os últimos meses grudado com a "princesinha do papai". 

-Não é isso, é que eu estou cansado. Tenho medo de derrubá-la. 

Gina o encarou curiosa por alguns momentos antes de continuar. 

-Bom, vou pôr as crianças na cama e depois preparo algo pra gente comer. Vai tomar um banho. Ainda não esqueci de como você estava pálido hoje à tarde, vou te examinar você deixando ou não. 

Draco a observou subir as escadas com a pequenina. Resolveu que realmente precisava de um banho. Caminhou até seu quarto e encontrou logo tudo que precisava. Sua cabeça estava a mil, mas sentiu que explodiria se tentasse organizar seus pensamentos. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono para depois digerir tudo aquilo. E pensar que há menos de 24 horas estava pensando na sua mudança para a Alemanha... 

Terminou seu banho e vestiu o primeiro pijama que encontrou. Estava tão cansado que nem conseguiu reclamar da má qualidade do tecido. Sua vontade era de deitar imediatamente, mas sentiu uma grande curiosidade de saber onde estava Gina. Saiu do quarto e viu uma luz vinda de uma porta entreaberta. Dirigiu-se para lá. 

Aquele deveria ser o quarto dos gêmeos. Os dois estavam dormindo em camas idênticas. Numa poltrona no canto do quarto, Draco avistou Gina com a bebê também adormecida em seus braços. Os olhos da ruiva tinham lágrimas. 

-Eu não quero que eles sofram, Draco - as lágrimas rolavam mais intensamente - Eu não quero que eles continuem crescendo no meio dessa guerra idiota! 

Sem perceber, Draco se aproximou e se abaixou ao lado da poltrona. 

-Eles não vão sofrer, eu juro. Logo isso tudo vai ter acabado - Draco não mentia para acalmá-la. Voltaria para seu mundo e aquela guerra já estaria terminada há anos. 

-Eu não quero te perder! - ela colocou a mão em sua nuca e puxou seu rosto, apoiando as testas uma na outra - Promete que não vai me deixar? 

-É melhor irmos dormir, você está muito cansada 

Ele a ajudou a levantar. Gina foi até o quarto vizinho e colocou a ruivinha no berço. Draco estava encostado no portal do quarto, os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Ela foi até ele e segurou firme sua mão. Sussurrou um "Feliz Natal" enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. Ele não respondeu. 

-Promete que nunca vai me deixar? - ela disse baixinho no quarto já escuro. 

Draco fingiu que já estava dormindo. Aquilo ele não podia prometer. 

_N/A: To de volta, gente! Nossa, esse capitulo ficou gigante. Naum queria que ficasse tão grande, queria fazer uma fic com capítulos mais curtos. A minha irmã e parceira de outras fics, a Gabrielle Delacour, até tentou me convencer a dividir esse capitulo em duas partes, mas eu me recuso! Tenho mais ou menos programado o q vou tratar em cada capitulo. Se eles decidirem ficar imensos, naum tenho nada a fazer! HEHEHEHE!!! Queria agradecer imensamente a todo mundo q deixou comentários pra essa fic. Cada vez q eu vejo uma review nova fico mais entusiasmada pra escrever! Por favor, naum esqueçam de continuar a deixar recadinhos! Valeu mesmo! Beijos e até a próxima!_


	5. Um Pai Exemplar

**Um Pai "Exemplar"**

_Narcisa estava sentada no chão do escritório da mansão Malfoy e chorava silenciosamente. Lucio gritava com ela, dizia que ela era a culpada, que ele mataria "aquele garoto estúpido" nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse na vida. Estava possesso. _

Draco abriu a porta. Viu seu pai levantar a mão ameaçadoramente para a mulher encolhida sobre o tapete. Não podia permitir que ele a machucasse. Ela não tinha nada a ver com suas escolhas. Se alguém tinha que sofrer as conseqüências da fúria de Lucio, esse alguém era ele. 

Rapidamente, se colocou entre os dois e segurou o braço do pai. Draco nunca o vira tão descontrolado, tão fora de si. Eles se encaravam com ódio nos olhos. Lucio se soltou do filho e se afastou. 

-Então voltou? Achei que não era homem suficiente para me enfrentar. Fugir na calada da noite não me parece algo digno de um Malfoy. Mas, o que eu podia esperar de você? Não merece carregar meu nome! - Lucio fazia um esforço sobre-humano para controlar sua raiva. 

-Você não merece a família que tem! - Draco gritava, o ódio tomando conta dele - Como ousa levantar a mão para minha mãe? Como pode falar de dignidade?Não voltei por você, voltei por ela! 

-Claro, o garotinho mimado não poderia viver sem a mamãezinha para acobertar suas idiotices - Lucio tremia, mas se esforçava para não permitir que seu descontrole transparecesse mais uma vez - Você poderia ter sido muito grande se sua mãe não tivesse lhe estragado. 

-Mãe, ele te fez alguma coisa? - Draco abaixara-se para falar com ela. 

Com a ajuda do filho, Narcisa se levantou. Seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos, seus cabelos desalinhados, a roupa amassada. Ela tentou se recompor, ajeitou os cabelos enquanto colocava a expressão mais altiva que conseguia. Olhou rapidamente para Lucio e então se virou para Draco. 

-É melhor você ir embora - ela disse sem olhar nos seus olhos. 

-Não! Eu não vou deixar você aqui! Vem comigo, mãe, por favor. 

-Você fez sua escolha, arque com as conseqüências sozinho - ela falava impassível, sem encarar o filho - Cansei de passar a mão na sua cabeça. Cansei de correr para consertar as tolices que você faz. Seu pai está certo. Você foi muito mimado. 

Draco abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não disse nada. Não tinha nada para dizer. Ela estava certa. Ele era mimado, inconseqüente e infantil. Estava na hora de crescer. Não havia mais volta. Sabia desde o início o que ganharia e o que perderia. 

-Só queria que você soubesse, mãe, que se tem algo que eu realmente sinto em deixar pra trás é você - ele olhou intensamente para Narcisa, que fechou os olhos e virou o rosto. 

-Que cena comovente! - Lucio sorria sarcasticamente enquanto batia palmas - Quase me levaram às lágrimas! 

-Atreva-se a tentar machucá-la de novo - Draco virou-se para o pai e trincou os dentes - e você vai saber que existe muito mais dos Malfoy em mim do que você jamais imaginou! 

-Eu deveria ter medo das suas ameaças? - Lucio ainda sorria, mas mudou sua expressão - Sinceramente, eu acho que VOCÊ deveria ter medo! Não importa aonde você vá, o que você faça, com quem você esteja. Eu vou te pegar, garoto! Aí sim você vai saber do que um verdadeiro Malfoy é capaz! 

Draco acordou assustado. Sentou-se na cama e sentiu o pijama molhado colado em seu peito. Respirava descompassadamente. Olhou à sua volta. Lembrou-se de onde estava e da loucura que estava vivendo. As imagens do escritório da mansão Malfoy voltaram à sua mente. Não entendia o que aquilo significava. Será que fora só um sonho? 

Percebeu que estava sozinho na cama. Onde aquela doida tinha se metido? Levantou-se, foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho demorado. Precisava relaxar um pouco, precisava esquecer que não estava em sua casa, com a sua vida, se preparando para ir para o seu escritório. Voltou para o quarto com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Mal tinha entrado no cômodo ouviu uma leve batida na porta, que se abriu. 

-Pai? - um emaranhado de cabelos loiros surgiu timidamente - Você perdeu a hora? 

-É, talvez tenha dormido um pouco demais. 

-Bom, daqui a pouco a vovó vai chegar pra nos pegar e nós nem tomamos café ainda. 

Café? Ele teria que fazer o café? Bom, com certeza eles não tinham elfos domésticos, mas Gina deveria cozinhar e não ele. Ele nunca tinha feito nem uma torrada, que dirá um café da manhã para três crianças! 

-Cadê sua mãe? - Draco perguntou seco. 

-Ué, ela já foi pro hospital! - o garoto coçou a cabeça - Hoje é sexta, pai. Esqueceu que ela entra mais cedo às sextas! 

-Onde estão seus irmãos? - ótimo, teria que ser cozinheira e babá! 

-O Michael tá no banheiro e a Rach tá... - um choro estridente ecoou pela casa - Quer dizer, tava dormindo. 

Draco revirou os olhos e bufou irritado. Amaldiçoou a maldita hora em que dera ouvidos àquela velha no Beco Diagonal. Tinha que descobrir o que ela tinha feito... Não, deveria se concentrar no seu plano inicial: consertar seu passado usando um vira-tempo. Voltando a si, notou que o garoto a sua frente o olhava estranhamente. Ele parecia assustado com a reação do pai. 

-Faça um favor pra mim: acalme a bebê e apresse seu irmão - Draco tentou soar o mais paciente possível - Eu não demoro a me aprontar. 

-Tudo bem - o garoto respondeu num fio de voz hesitante e saiu do quarto. 

"Deus, o que eu fiz para me merecer isso?". Olhou à sua volta. Parecia que um furacão tinha passado pelo lugar. Abriu o armário e coçou a nuca. Ele devia trabalhar, mas em quê? Não tinha a mínima idéia. Com certeza não era o executivo de sucesso que estava acostumado a ser. Se fosse, não moraria _naquela_ casa e não teria _aquelas_ roupas. Começou a analisar os cabides à sua frente. Algumas calças e camisas, um uniforme de quadribol surrado e várias vestes. "Bom, com certeza eu não sou jogador de quadribol". Decidiu colocar a roupa que lhe pareceu mais apresentável. Já estava saindo do quarto quando notou um pergaminho sobre uma poltrona. 

"Ainda não esqueci que você não estava bem ontem. Não adianta fugir, em vou te virar do avesso até descobrir o que você tem. Te encontro no Ministério. Estarei na sua sala na hora do seu almoço. 

Te amo 

Gina" 

""timo, agora ela não vai me dar paz!". Draco já começou a imaginar que teria que encontrar uma boa desculpa para se livrar de Gina. "Bom, pelo menos agora já sei onde trabalho. E até que o Ministério não é tão ruim assim...". 

Desceu as escadas e escutou uma voz conhecida. A senhora Weasley conversava com os gêmeos na sala e não parecia muito contente. Os meninos pararam de falar quando viram Draco. Ele percebeu que um deles se encolheu um pouco atrás da avó. 

-Bom dia, Draco - ela sorriu, mas não parecia tão amável como antes - Vejo que perdeu a hora... 

-É, acho que dormi um pouco além do que devia - ele estava mais que desconfortável com a situação. 

-Não tem problema, as crianças tomam café em casa. Onde está a Rach? 

Ele se virou para os meninos. E agora, com qual tinha falado? Eles eram idênticos, nenhuma sarda diferente. Como Gina conseguia distingui-los tão bem? 

-Ela tá lá no quarto, pai - o garoto saiu de trás da senhora Weasley - Deixei ela brincando no berço. 

-Eu vou pegá-la. Pode me ajudar, querido? - a mulher se voltou para o loirinho que tinha acabado de falar. 

Draco acompanhou com os olhos os dois saírem da sala. Precisava ficar atento àquele garoto. Ele já tinha percebido que o pai estava diferente e não demoraria a criar problemas se Draco não tomasse cuidado. 

-Não liga, não, pai - o gêmeo que tinha ficado na sala começou - O Gabriel é um idiota às vezes. Ele disse que tá te achando esquisito e contou que você acordou meio nervoso. Mas pode deixar que eu vou falar pra ele parar de te encher - ele virou-se para Draco e completou com um sorriso - Hei, pai, quando vai devolver nossas vassouras? 

......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Aparatou no saguão do Ministério da Magia. Certo, trabalhava ali, mas em qual departamento? Observou as pessoas andando apressadamente. Ao contrário do dia anterior, ninguém o cumprimentou. Ficou parado alguns instantes até que ouviu alguém chamá-lo. Virou para encarar um homem de aparência séria e cabelos _vermelhos_. 

-Malfoy, o que faz parado aqui? - o homem perguntou em um tom quase ríspido. 

-Bom dia para você também, Weasley - Draco colocou sua expressão mais cínica. 

-Não me venha com gracinhas! - o ruivo ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz - Você se dá ao luxo de chegar atrasado quando estamos atolados de trabalho! Será que esqueceu que eu não favoreço _parentes_ no meu departamento? 

O queixo de Draco caiu. Ele se lembrava daquele Weasley. Tinha sido monitor-chefe em Hogwarts e era incrivelmente chato, metido a importante. Só podia ter entendido errado! Não era possível que ele trabalhava com aquele idiota, pior, que ele fosse subordinado a ele. 

Sem ver nenhuma alternativa melhor, Draco seguiu o homem em direção aos elevadores. A cada parada, mais e mais pessoas desciam, mas o ruivo não se mexia. Draco começou a achar que eles trabalhavam dentro do elevador. Depois de passarem pelo Nível dois, somente os dois ainda permaneciam ali. A voz feminina então anunciou "Nível um, Departamento de Administração Ministerial, que inclui a Organização Financeira Ministerial, o Centro de Trocas Cambiais e a Seção de Controle dos Funcionários do Ministério." O ruivo saiu do elevador. Draco acompanhou-o pelo um corredor ladeado por pesadas portas de carvalho. 

-A senhorita Gray já deve ter deixado os últimos relatórios na sua sala - eles tinham parado diante de uma das portas - Sinceramente, você terá que fazer milagres para que não precisemos da ajuda de Gringotes esse semestre. 

Sem dizer mais nada, o _chefe_ de Draco virou as costas e continuou andando. Ele ainda ficou parado atônito por uns momentos. Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. "Deus, que pesadelo!". Olhou para a porta à sua frente. Havia uma placa em que estava escrito "Organização Financeira Ministerial". Resolveu entrar antes que tivesse outra surpresa desagradável. 

Draco se deparou com um salão amplo dividido em vários cubículos menores. Cerca de vinte pessoas estavam ali. Alguns espiaram disfarçadamente para ele, mas voltaram rapidamente para seus afazeres. Draco foi andando por um corredor entre os cubículos apressadamente. Onde seria sua sala? Notou então que uma mulher vinha em sua direção. 

-Senhor Malfoy, graças a Deus! - a mulher estava toda atrapalhada, com inúmeras pastas em seus braços - Tenho milhares de relatórios para o senhor. Estamos cheios de problemas! 

A mulher não parava de falar. Andava pelo corredor o mais depressa que conseguia, virando-se para Draco em alguns momentos. Este a seguia, sem deixar de notar suas belas pernas. Apesar do cabelo desarrumado, das roupas um pouco amassadas e do jeito estabanado, ela era interessante. Vinte e poucos anos, alta, rosto fino, olhos azuis. Draco já sorria maliciosamente quando ela abriu uma porta no fim do corredor e ficou esperando que ele entrasse. 

Ela fechou a porta e continuou a falar enquanto despejava as pastas sobre uma mesa. Draco não ouvia uma única palavra, apenas pensava que talvez não seria tão ruim assim trabalhar ali... O sorriso malicioso não tinha desaparecido de seu rosto, mas a mulher não parecia notar. 

-Com licença, senhor Malfoy - um homem abrira a porta e entrara na sala - Gray, o senhor Weasley quer falar com você imediatamente. 

-Obrigada, McNeil, já estou indo - ela se voltou para Draco novamente - Bom, senhor, acho que já lhe passei as informações mais importantes. O restante está nos relatórios. Logo voltarei, se precisar de mim. 

Ainda um tanto quanto atrapalhada, a mulher deixou a sala e fechou a porta. Draco ainda sorria, mas não viu graça nenhuma quando se virou para a pilha de pastas sobre as duas mesas de sua sala. "Que emprego maravilhoso, cuidar dos gastos desses trapalhões!". 

Sentou-se na mesa e começou a ler os relatórios. Desperdício, gastos excessivos e mal feitos, investimentos errados. Não era possível que ele estivesse no cargo há muito tempo, não poderia ser tão incompetente assim! Sentiu-se aliviado ao ver as assinaturas de outra pessoa nos relatórios do semestre passado. Devia ter sido promovido recentemente. Teria muito que fazer... ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

A manhã passou muito rápida. Parecia que ele estava ali há apenas meia hora quando ouviu leves batidas em sua porta. 

-Oi - um rosto sorridente emoldurado por cabelos muito vermelhos surgiu - Vamos almoçar? 

Draco tinha esquecido completamente do bilhete de Gina. Sem dizer nada, apanhou suas vestes e fez sinal para que ela saísse. Aparataram num pequeno restaurante bruxo ali perto. 

-Você parece bem melhor hoje, mas me deixou realmente preocupada. 

-Eu já te disse que não foi nada, que eu estou bem - Draco estava irritado com a insistência dela. 

-Mesmo assim, quero que você passe no St. Mungus depois do trabalho. Ainda vou estar lá, depois podemos ir juntos pra casa. 

-Gina, sinceramente... - Draco ia começar a resmungar, mas ela o interrompeu. 

-Não precisa nem começar. Você vai e tá acabado! - Gina disse em tom de quem encerra o assunto. 

Draco soltou um muxoxo e se concentrou em sua comida que acabara de chegar. Como aquela ruiva era mandona! Que gênio horrível. Será que ela realmente dirigia o marido daquela forma ou será que ele apenas fingia que fazia suas vontades? De qualquer forma, não tinha idéia de como alguém podia suportá-la por muito tempo. 

-Bom, agora que já resolvemos esse assunto, acho que podemos começar a tratar do aniversário dos meninos - ela amaciou a voz se voltando para a comida também - Eles não mereciam, mas mesmo que não façamos nada, meus pais ou meus irmãos vão acabar fazendo. 

O loiro levantou os olhos assuntados para Gina, o garfo parado no ar, a boca entreaberta. Aniversário dos meninos!? Não era possível que teria que passar por essa também! A mulher à sua frente, entretanto, pareceu não notar seu assombro e continuou a falar. 

-Eu pensei em fazer só uma pequena reunião com a minha família e alguns amiguinhos das crianças, se bem que muitos deles aproveitaram as férias de Natal pra viajar... 

-Só a sua família são umas cinqüenta pessoas! - Draco soltara o garfo e falava nervosamente. 

-Eu sei, mas... 

-_Mas_!? Não tem _mas_, Gina - ele olhava indignado para ela - Você realmente acha que seus irmãos e eu podemos ficar no mesmo recinto por mais de dez minutos sem que alguém saia no mínimo estuporado? 

-Você não precisa me lembrar do que aconteceu no ano passado! Deus, nunca pensei que você e Rony chegariam ao cúmulo de brigarem por um bolo de caldeirão! 

Ficaram em silêncio. Gina comia irritada. Draco sentia-se incomodado com a descoberta de que brigara por comida. "O Weasley deve ter devorado tudo, eu provavelmente só estava defendendo o pouco que sobrara!" 

-Bem, o que sugere que façamos? - Gina apoiara o queixo nas mãos cruzadas - Não posso deixar de convidar meus irmãos e tenho certeza que os garotos não vão te perdoar se você sair de casa. 

-Vou dizer que tenho que fazer hora extra no escritório. Quando sua família for embora você... 

-Hora extra no domingo, Draco? Esqueceu que o aniversário dos gêmeos é daqui a dois dias? 

-Ah, é... - depois dessa ele estava sem saída. 

-Eu sei que não é fácil pra você ter que ficar perto dos meus irmãos, principalmente do Rony e do Carlinhos, mas eu não posso impedi-los de ver nossos filhos - ela falava como se explicasse alguma coisa a uma criança - Nós já não passamos o Natal e datas do tipo com eles. Você acha que as crianças não sentem falta? 

-Você não pode pedir pra que eu ature sua família - ele cruzara os braços diante do peito e a encarava emburrado. 

-Eu sei que não - ela soltou um suspiro cansado - Já desisti de fazer isso há alguns anos. Se você não consegue ficar perto dos meus irmãos por mim, faça isso pelo Michael e pelo Gabriel - depois de uma pausa, ela se levantou e continuou - Eu preciso ir. 

-Eu também tenho que voltar pro escritório. 

-Nos vemos mais tarde no hospital? 

Ele assentiu com a cabeça a contragosto e também saiu da mesa. Já caminhava para pagar a conta quando ela segurou seu braço e o encarou. 

-Não importa o que eles pensam. Foi você que eu escolhi. È você que eu amo. Nada, nem ninguém vai mudar isso. Draco sentiu o braço queimar onde ela segurava. As pessoas que estavam ali pareciam ter desaparecido. Novamente aqueles grandes círculos castanhos o hipnotizavam, o inebriavam. Sua vontade era ficar admirando os olhos daquela ruiva infinitamente. Quando, entretanto, ela os fechou e fez menção de beijá-lo, Draco saiu de seu transe. 

-É melhor você ir ou vai se atrasar - ele disse baixo e hesitante. 

-Hã... Claro - ela abriu os olhos e disse sem graça - Até mais tarde. 

-Até - Draco disse enquanto a via sair do restaurante. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Draco acordou com os gritos de Gina. Virou de bruços e colocou o travesseiro na cabeça. Tinha ido dormir tarde. Ficara no hospital sendo examinado até quase dez da noite. Quando sua mulher finalmente se convencera de que ele não tinha doença alguma, seguiram pra casa. Mesmo assim, não teve sossego. Os gêmeos falavam sem parar, contando sobre tudo que tinham feito e principalmente sobre os presentes de Natal atrasados. Mostraram os suéteres tricotados pela avó, as miniaturas de carrinhos trouxas que eram do avô, a montanha de doces comprada por Gui, o livro sobre dragões que Carlinhos trouxe da Romênia, as lupas mágicas que foram presentes de Percy, as camisetas dos Chudley Cannons dadas por Rony. Draco já cochilava sentado quando Gina resolveu mandar todo mundo pra cama. 

-Draco, será que você pode levantar e me ajudar? - a ruiva colocara a cabeça dentro do quarto - Gabriel, não se atreva a colocar essa máscara de trasgo na sua irmã de novo! - e saiu apressada pelo corredor. 

Ele soltou um muxoxo e apertou o travesseiro contra a cabeça com mais força. Não gostava de ser acordado, muito menos de dormir pouco. Tinha certeza de que ficaria mal-humorado o dia todo! 

-Acorda, pai! Acorda! - um dos gêmeos pulava na cama - Acorda, acorda! A mamãe disse que você vai levar a gente no parque! 

-Como assim vou levar vocês ao parque!? - Draco se virou e tirou o travesseiro da cabeça. 

-Michael Weasley Malfoy! - Gina gritou do outro quarto - O que é essa meleca verde debaixo da sua cama? 

-Ih, esqueci! - o garoto deu mais alguns pulos, acertando Draco em um lugar _muito_ dolorido. Ele soltou um urro abafado. 

-Você não me respon... - Gina entrou no quarto e se deparou com o marido muito vermelho, com as mãos entre as pernas - O que aconteceu? 

-Foi mal, pai, não queria te acertar - o loirinho olhou para o pai e também fez uma careta de dor - Acho que eu vou tomar um banho antes de sair... 

-Nada disso! - Gina voltou sua atenção para o menino - Você vai me explicar direitinho o que é aquela coisa nojenta! 

Os dois saíram do quarto, Gina histérica arrastando o filho pelo braço. Draco rolou um pouco pela cama enquanto suas "partes baixas" ainda latejavam de dor. Ele já estava conseguindo sentar quando Gina voltou. 

-Deus, essas crianças vão me deixar louca! - ela se virou para a cara de dor do marido - O que aconteceu? 

-Ainda bem que você está contente com os filhos que tem porque eu acabei de ficar estéril! - Draco caminhava meio curvado para o banheiro, o rosto contraído. Gina o seguiu. 

-O Michael realmente te acertou em cheio, não foi? - ela olhava divertida para ele - Deixa eu ver se foi sério ou se você só tá com manha. 

-Não tem nada pra você ver aqui! - ele respondeu rapidamente. 

-Não seja bobo! - ela já estava ligando o chuveiro - Vamos, tira esse pijama logo. 

-Será que eu posso tomar meu banho em paz? 

-Assim que eu tiver certeza que o Michael não provocou nenhum dano irreversível... - ela começou a se aproximar dele com um sorriso provocante - ...eu mesma te dou um banho. 

-Acho que eu já estou bem grandinho pra você me dar banho! - ele disse se desvencilhando dos braços que se aproximavam de seu peito. 

-Qual é o problema, Draco? - ela olhou impaciente para ele, o rosto começando a ficar vermelho - Você tá me evitando desde o Natal! 

-Não é nada - ele tentava fazer a expressão mais inocente possível - Só quero tomar meu banho. 

-Nada? - ela estava cada vez mais vermelha, a voz se elevando - Como _nada_? Você não chega perto de mim, não deixa eu te tocar, nem conversar comigo direito você tá conversando! Você tá frio! Tudo bem, eu ando desleixada, ainda tô gordinha, você sabe que eu engordei demais na gravidez da Rach, mas não é motivo pra você me ignorar! 

-Mãe!!!!! - eles escutaram um dos gêmeos gritar lá de baixo - Mãe, a Rachel tá babando em tudo! 

-Mãe, eu tô com fome! Cadê você? 

Gina suspirou e deixou os braços caírem pesadamente ao lado do corpo. Foi em direção à porta. Antes de sair disse sem se virar. 

-Depois continuamos essa conversa... 

Draco ficou observando ela sair do banheiro. Tirou a roupa e se enfiou debaixo da água que caia. Definitivamente, Gina não estava gorda, o corpo dela era dos mais perfeitos que ele já vira. Ela tinha sim um jeito relaxado, mas absolutamente encantador. Não era alta, não era refinada, não era elegante. Exatamente o oposto das mulheres com que ele geralmente se envolvia. Esse era o problema. Ela não era mais uma mulher estonteante com quem Draco se divertiria. Ela era diferente. Ela o deixava com medo, e ele odiava ter medo. 

Terminou seu banho, se vestiu e desceu. Gina estava tomando café com as crianças. Sua cara não era das melhores. Draco se sentou e começou a comer. 

-Você leva as crianças pra passear hoje? - ela perguntou, sua voz era calma, porém quase formal - Minha mãe e Mione vão me ajudar com os preparativos pra festa dos meninos. 

-Bom, por que você não os leva mais tarde? - Draco lia distraidamente o Profeta Diário enquanto falava - Eu preciso terminar alguns relatórios... 

-Se EU vou levá-los, suponho que VOCÊ vai sair para fazer compras, vai cozinhar e deixar tudo pronto pra amanhã, certo? Draco abaixou o jornal para se certificar que o rosto da ruiva estava tão ameaçador quanto a voz. Olhou para os garotos com um sorriso amarelo. 

-Então, já estão prontos? 

-Quase, pai. Só faltam os casacos. 

-Bom, apressem-se. 

Os dois subiram correndo as escadas. Gina pegou a pequenina e os seguiu murmurando um "já volto" mal-humorado. É, ele sabia que era ridículo se imaginar em um parque com três crianças, mas com certeza era melhor do que escutar a mulher reclamar de como ele era insensível, frio, blá, blá, blá... ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

O parque ficava apenas a algumas quadras. Draco sentou-se em um dos bancos e colocou o carrinho de Rachel ao seu lado. Os garotos, que estiveram andando o caminho todo de uma maneira muito estranha, deram uma desculpa qualquer e se afastaram. Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo. Lembrava-se muito bem dos gêmeos Weasley em seus tempos de Hogwarts. Foi então que algo passou por sua cabeça: ele não se lembrava dos meninos terem mencionado o presente dado pelos gêmeos ruivos. Estavam aprontando, ele tinha certeza. 

Esquecendo-se totalmente da bebê, que estava entretida com chocalho que soltava faíscas, Draco foi atrás dos meninos. Quando olhou por entre as árvores, viu um dos loirinhos segurando as duas vassouras que ganharam de Natal enquanto o outro tentava enfiar algo na mochila. 

-Sua mãe vai adorar saber que pegaram as vassouras - Draco disse calmamente. Os meninos deram um pulo de susto. 

-Você não vai contar pra ela, não é? - já se recuperando do susto, um deles perguntou. 

-Por favor, pai - o outro olhava suplicante - Afinal, pra que servem as vassouras se não podemos usá-las? 

-Como as trouxeram pra cá? - Draco viu os dois trocarem olhares apreensivos - E não mintam se não quiserem que a situação piore! 

-Promete que não conta pra ninguém? Tio Fred e tio Jorge nos fizeram prometer que guardaríamos segredo! 

-Prometo - ele estava muito curioso - Como trouxeram? 

-Eles nos deram uma capa de invisibilidade de presente de Natal. Trouxemos as vassouras escondidas debaixo dela. 

Draco os encarou por um instante. Os garotos tinham olhares apreensivos e nervosos. Ele entedia perfeitamente o que sentiam. Afinal de contas, ele também já tinha sido criança. E que mal poderia ter em fingir que as vassouras nunca tinham saído do sótão? 

-Tudo bem, eu não vou dizer nada. Mas com uma condição - o sorriso que os gêmeos começaram a esboçar vacilou - Que vocês deixem eu dar uma voltinha! 

Ele dava piruetas no ar, subia e descia rapidamente, quase colidia com as árvores. Há quanto tempo não fazia isso? Era maravilhoso sentir o vento em seu rosto de novo. Coisas tão simples e tão boas... 

Desceu diante dos garotos, o cabelo totalmente bagunçado, o rosto vermelho e sorridente. Os gêmeos praticamente pularam em cima dele. Estavam maravilhados com as acrobacias, falavam e gesticulavam ao mesmo tempo. A bebê batia palminhas no carrinho e sorria. 

-OK, OK - Draco ainda tentava fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal - Agora quero que vocês mostrem o que sabem. 

Os meninos rapidamente subiram nas vassouras e ganharam o céu. Draco se sentou no banco e se virou para a ruivinha que ria e esticava os bracinhos gordos em sua direção. Sorriu involuntariamente e tirou a pequenina do carrinho. Teve receio de machucá-la, mas a felicidade que ele viu no rosto da bebê o encorajou a colocá-la em seu colo. 

Rachel era simplesmente fofa. Os fios ruivos que formavam cachinhos nas pontas emolduravam seu rostinho redondo rosado. Os olhinhos cinza transmitiam serenidade e eram quase tão intensos quanto os da mãe. Ela sorria a maior parte do tempo e tentava alcançar tudo que via com as mãozinhas rechonchudas. 

Draco observava a menina segurar sua mão curiosamente quando ouviu um dos gêmeos chamar sua atenção. Os garotos tentavam imitar o que o pai tinha feito há pouco. Não conseguiam nem de perto chegar às manobras praticamente perfeitas de Draco, mas tinham jeito pra coisa. Para crianças que estavam começando a voar agora, eram mais que bons. "Serão grandes jogadores de quadribol", ele pensou enquanto via um deles desviar rapidamente de uma árvore sem perder o equilíbrio. 

Estava tão absorto olhando os meninos que se esquecera completamente da bebê. Foi somente quando os garotos desceram e começaram a rir que ele voltou sua atenção para seu colo: estava todo babado. Rachel não se contentara em morder os dedos do pai. Tinha melecado suas duas mãos e agora mordia o casaco. 

Os gêmeos riram mais ao ver Draco segurar a pequena no ar, levantar rapidamente e olhar para si mesmo com uma expressão de nojo. Precisava urgentemente de um banho. Já começava a sentir uma enorme raiva quando se virou para os meninos. Eles estavam sentados na grama e gargalhavam. Sentiu-se tolo por se deixar irritar por tão pouco. Esboçou um sorriso ao encarar o rostinho rosado que balançava as perninhas sem parar. 

-Muito bonito, mocinha - ele dizia fingindo que estava bravo - Agora vamos ter que ir pra casa pra eu me limpar! 

-Ah não, pai! - os loirinhos reclamaram em uníssono. 

-Ah sim. Além disso, já está quase na hora do almoço. 

-Por que você não deixou a Rachel em casa? - um dos garotos disse bicudo. 

-É, ela sempre estraga tudo! - o outro completou. 

-Bom, vamos fazer um trato: vamos pra casa, eu tomo um banho , vocês comem alguma coisa e voltamos pra cá enquanto essa babona tira uma soneca. Que tal? 

-Promete que não vamos demorar? 

-Prometo. Podem até deixar as vassouras escondidas no meio das árvores. 

Os garotos encontraram um bom lugar para colocar as vassouras e as cobriram com a capa de invisibilidade. Não pararam de pular e falar o caminho inteiro. Fizeram o pai jurar que os ensinaria todas as manobras que sabia. Quando Draco finalmente abriu a porta de casa, sua cabeça já estava latejando. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Tinham acabado de voltar do parque. O sol já tinha desaparecido quase que completamente. Estava exausto. Passara boa parte da tarde voando. Os poucos momentos em que ficara no chão estava dando instruções para os garotos. Entraram em casa silenciosamente. Os gêmeos seguiram para a cozinha para distrair Gina enquanto Draco guardava as vassouras no sótão. Ele subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde. 

O lugar estava escuro e empoeirado. Draco tropeçou em algo e bateu a canela. Abafou um urro de dor e disse um palavrão baixo. Não queria que Gina soubesse que ele estava ali. Não seria nada fácil tentar explicar o que ele estava fazendo com as vassouras na mão. 

Murmurou "lumus" e a ponta de sua varinha se acendeu. O cômodo estava uma completa bagunça, cheio de móveis e caixas espalhados pelo chão. Colocou as vassouras num canto escondido e começou a dar uma olhada em tudo aquilo à sua volta. 

Viu um berço idêntico ao que estava no quarto de Rachel, várias caixas de papelão em volta dele. Uma mesinha quebrada, enfeites de Halloween, livros surrados empilhados. Sorriu ao ver sua velha Nimbus 2001 inclinada sobre um baú vermelho e dourado em que ele leu "Gina". 

Tirou sua vassoura de cima do baú e o abriu. Os uniformes de Hogwarts com o símbolo da Grifinoria estavam lá, assim como alguns pergaminhos amarelados e um pequeno pomo quebrado. Draco se abaixou e começou a tirar algumas coisas de lá. No fundo, debaixo das várias lembranças dos tempos de escola de Gina, ele encontrou vários cadernos. 

Alguns tinham capas vermelhas, outros, douradas, e alguns ainda tinham as duas cores mescladas. Tirou o primeiro deles e abriu. Diários. Tinha na sua frente todas as informações de que precisava. Abriu todos, procurando pelas datas corretas. Separou o que datava do seu último ano em Hogwarts e os correspondentes aos dois anos depois de sua saída. Já estava guardando tudo de volta quando ouviu Gina chamá-lo. Escondeu os cadernos debaixo da capa de invisibilidade antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Agora não demoraria a sair daquele mundo maluco. 

_N/A: Eu sei, eu sei. Demorei pra atualizar esse capitulo e naum mandei quase nenhum e-mail. Quero realmente me desculpar. Tive pouco tempo no PC essa semana (meu namorado tava exigindo mais atenção!) e, como se naum bastasse, tive um bloqueio horrível. Bom, mas a partir de agora naum posso mais me dar ao luxo de demorar tanto pra escrever. TENHO que terminar essa fic até o carnaval, senão soh vou ter folga da facul de novo na Semana Santa. Prometo que vou terminar, gente, nem que eu tenha que parar de ler outras fics, trancar meu irmão no quarto pra q ele saia do computador e ficar sem dormir! Bom, esse capitulo naum ficou tão grande como o outro, mas ainda assim tah bem maior que os primeiros. E aí, o q acharam do Draco com as crianças? Depois de ler, achei que ficou fluffy demais, mas fazer o q? Já disse e repito: essa história tah tendo vida própria, naum tô conseguindo controlá-la! _

N/A 2: Gostaria de deixar registrado que se eu aparecer toda estrupiada a culpada provavelmente eh a Gabrielle Delacour! A minha maninha tem me dado petelecos constantes pq naum deixo ela ler enquanto tô escrevendo e tah me ameaçando pra que eu conte a história toda pra ela. Galera, se eu sumir por mais de dez dias, podem acionar a polícia! Ela realmente tah determinada a me machucar!!!! HEHEHEHEHE 

N/A 3: Esse capitulo naum esclareceu muita coisa sobre a estranha maneira como o Draco foi parar nesse mundo e o outro tb naum vai ajudar muito. O capitulo 5 e o 6 são dedicados à família Weasley Malfoy e a fazer o Draco se apaixonar por ela. Mesmo assim, vou colocando algumas pistas pra deixarem vcs mais curiosos! Beijos e espero ansiosa as reviews e os comentários! Ah, prometo q vou mandar e-mail pra todo mundo! Até a próxima atualização! : * 


	6. Aniversário Conturbado

**Aniversário Conturbado**

Estava extremamente irritado. Como se não bastasse ter acordado cedo (de novo!) para pendurar balões que mudavam de cor pela casa e enfeitiçar os portais com confetes e serpentinas mágicos, agora tinha que aturar um bando de crianças correndo e gritando. Definitivamente, aquela família adorava ter filhos. Nunca vira tantas cabeças vermelhas juntas. Percebeu que os gêmeos eram os únicos netos que não eram ruivos. Depois de algum tempo desistira de tentar contar quantos sobrinhos Gina tinha. Começava a acreditar que nem mesmo os Weasley sabiam ao certo quantos eram. 

Com a cabeça doendo, Draco se trancou no escritório. Ainda podia ouvir os ruídos da festa, mas nada que o incomodasse muito. Observava os livros que estavam nas estantes do cômodo. Histórias infantis, receitas, o livro de capa verde de Gina, poções, romances. Nada que chamasse sua atenção. Lembrou-se, então, dos diários que encontrara. Já estava se dirigindo para a porta para ir buscá-los quando esta se abriu. 

-Pai? - um dos gêmeos colocou a cabeça dentro do cômodo - O que você tá fazendo aqui? 

-Nada, só estou dando uma olhada nos livros - ele respondeu calmamente. 

-Ah... - o garoto terminou de entrar - O tio Rony tá te chateando bastante hoje, não é? 

-Ele sempre me chateia... - Draco esboçou um sorriso. 

-Sabe, pai, eu gosto dele. Ele é divertido comigo e com o Michael quando você não tá perto - o menino olhava para os pés - Queria entender por que vocês não se dão bem... 

Draco o fitou. Fez sinal para que ele fechasse a porta e fosse até o sofá. Ele se sentou ao lado de Gabriel e o analisou por alguns instantes antes de começar a falar. 

-Olha, é uma longa história. Seu tio e eu nos odiamos desde os tempos de escola. Não foi uma coisa ou outra, mas sim várias coisas que aconteceram que tornaram impossível convivermos amigavelmente. 

-Mas como vocês começaram a se odiar? 

-Como assim? 

-Sei lá, pai, você simplesmente olhou pra cara do tio Rony e pensou "Vou odiar esse cara" ? 

-Não... - Draco parecia pensar, olhava confuso para o menino - Bem, ele era um Weasley e os Malfoy sempre odiaram os Weasley! Isso já era motivo suficiente. 

-Mas se você odiava os Weasley, por que se casou com a mamãe? Você não sabia quem ela era? 

-Sabia, mas... Sabe, eu acho que você é pequeno demais pra entender certas coisas. Isso tudo é muito complicado! Pra falar a verdade, as coisas nunca são fáceis quando se trata de família. 

O loirinho abriu a boca para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a fechou antes que sua voz saísse. Parecia refletir sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Draco se sentia desconfortável com a situação. Não sabia o que responder ao menino, não sabia como explicar para ele a rixa entre as duas famílias. Torceu para que o garoto tivesse desistido de continuar a questioná-lo. 

-Pai, cadê a sua família? - Gabriel voltou o olhar curioso para ele. 

-Minha família? 

-É. Seu pai, sua mãe, seus tios, seus avós... Onde eles estão? 

-Bom... - Draco coçou a nuca - ...eles morreram antes de vocês nascerem. 

-Até os seus irmãos!? - o garoto pareceu assombrado com a resposta. 

-Eu não tive irmãos. Era filho único. 

-Puxa! Deve ser chato não ter irmãos... 

-È, às vezes... - Draco riu do comentário do filho - Mas é bem legal ter toda a atenção da casa. 

-Achei! - a senhora Weasley tinha acabado de entrar no escritório - Estávamos loucos procurando vocês! Venha, querido, venha ver a surpresa trouxemos. 

A senhora Weasley pegou Gabriel pela mão e pediu para que Draco fosse também. As crianças não corriam mais pela casa, parecia que todos estavam lá fora. Quando chegaram à cozinha, Michael entrou correndo e puxou o irmão pelo braço. 

Os gêmeos foram em direção a um baú que estava no quintal e o abriram rapidamente. Dentro dele estavam uniformes de quadribol, um conjunto de bolas, livros sobre o esporte, enfim, um kit completo. Os meninos olhavam atônitos para aquele "tesouro". 

-Falem alguma coisa, pestinhas! - Gui sorria ansioso. 

-Sinceramente, ainda acho que deveríamos ter optado por aquela enciclopédia de História da Magia - Percy, ao lado de Penélope, ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz. 

-Ah, cala a boca, Percy! Só você para querer dar uma enciclopédia pros meninos! - Carlinhos retrucou impaciente. 

-Vamos, o que acharam? - Rony se voltou para os sobrinhos. 

Os loirinhos se olharam com sorrisos maravilhados idênticos. Como que acordando, pularam em cima dos tios e dos avós enquanto gritavam agradecimentos. Draco, que estava parado na porta da cozinha, soltou um suspiro e revirou os olhos quando viu um dos meninos ser atirado para cima no meio da confusão de cabeças vermelhas enquanto o outro subia nas costas de um dos gêmeos ruivos. Passada a euforia, a senhora Weasley se virou para a filha. 

-Não concordei muito com a escolha do presente por causa do problema com as vassouras, mas Percy e eu fomos votos vencidos. 

-Mãe, o Malfoy teve uma boa idéia pela primeira vez na vida e vocês ficam enchendo o coitado! - Fred disse com um falso inconformismo. 

-É, assim vocês vão desestimular o rapaz! - Jorge reforçou com o mesmo tom do irmão. 

-Tudo bem, mãe. Depois das vassouras, já tô me acostumando com a idéia de ter mais dois jogadores de quadribol em casa - Gina respondeu divertida enquanto olhava para um Draco nada contente que acabara de se aproximar. 

-Ah, mas não é só isso! _(N/A: Tudo bem, eu sei q isso ficou parecendo propaganda dos produtos Tabajara! HEHEHE!)_ - Jorge começou voltando-se para os sobrinhos - Meu maninho aqui e eu resolvemos adicionar um último item a este maravilhoso kit-quadribol. 

-Exatamente! Hogwarts não vê grandes batedores desde a nossa saída e nós achamos que vocês dois têm grande potencial. 

-Por isso, temos aqui dois pufosos pra vocês treinarem antes de pegarem os balaços de verdade - os gêmeos abriram as mãos e mostraram os bichinhos peludinhos para os sobrinhos. 

-Assim, quando vocês forem para a nossa saudosa Grifinória já estarão prontos para chutar a bunda da Sonserina! 

Os meninos seguraram o riso e olharam de esguelha para o pai. Sabiam da disputa entre as duas casas e se divertiam com as histórias que Fred e Jorge costumavam contar a respeito. Rony e Carlinhos gargalharam alto. O senhor Weasley e Gui olharam para os lados disfarçando o riso. Percy lançou um olhar de reprovação aos irmãos e ajeitou os óculos nervosamente. A senhora Weasley deu um safanão em cada um dos gêmeos. 

Gina e Hermione, que segurava um ruivinho recém-nascido nos braços, olharam para a cara de poucos amigos de Draco e sorriram. Viraram as costas e caminharam em direção ao baú onde os meninos começavam a observar atentamente cada um dos presentes. Se ele já estava irritado antes, agora estava possesso! Seu humor não poderia estar pior. Pelo menos era o que ele achava até se deparar com Harry Potter saindo da cozinha. 

-Hei, Harry! - Rony foi em direção a ele, mas antes lançou um sorrisinho cínico para Draco - Que bom que apareceu! 

-Oi, Rony. Só dei uma passadinha pra dizer um "ol". 

Os dois se cumprimentaram e seguiram para a aglomeração dos Weasley. Harry murmurou um "Como vai, Malfoy?" carrancudo antes de Gina abraçá-lo. Draco sentiu o sangue ferver. Como se não fosse suficiente os milhares de parentes da ruiva, tinha que suportar Potter agarrando a _sua_ mulher. Assim que Harry se virou para falar com os outros, Draco segurou Gina pelo braço e se afastou um pouco com ela. 

-O que ele está fazendo aqui? - ele trincou os dentes ao falar. 

-Ora, eu o convidei - ela tinha um sorriso displicente nos lábios. 

-Como assim você o convidou!? - Draco parecia não acreditar no que tinha ouvido. 

-Convidando! Harry é amigo da família, os meninos adoram ele e... 

-É impressão minha ou você tá tentando me irritar? - ele a cortou e olhava ameaçadoramente. 

-Não seja ridículo, _querido_ - Gina abriu mais seu sorriso - O mundo não gira em torno dos seus belos olhos azuis, ao contrário do que você pensa. 

Ela se soltou do braço dele e voltou para junto dos outros. Draco olhava enfurecido enquanto a ruiva se afastava. Já tinha se virado para seguir para a cozinha quando parou. Não, ele não iria dar esse gostinho ao Potter e ao Weasley. Ao menos até voltar ao seu mundo, aquela era a _sua_ casa e a _sua_ família. Se alguém tinha que sair, eles sairiam! 

Aproximou-se da roda que se formara em torno dos garotos e passou o braço em volta da cintura de Gina. Ignorando o olhar ameaçador que ela lhe lançou, ele colocou seu sorriso mais cínico no rosto e começou a escutar a conversa animada do grupo. Precisava marcar seu território antes que o babaca do Potter colocasse as manguinhas de fora. 

-Puxa, tio, valeu! - um dos loirinhos olhava um estojo de manutenção de vassouras. 

-Brigadão, mesmo! - o outro menino sorria com um estojo idêntico nas mãos. 

-Bom, eu também acho que vocês são um pouco novos pra vassouras, mas já que todo mundo resolveu aderir a campanha para transformá-los em jogadores, não quis ficar de fora - Harry falava com os gêmeos animadamente. 

-Você também foi jogador de quadribol na escola, não foi, tio? 

-É, eu era apanhador da Grifinória... - Harry sorriu involuntariamente. 

-Que isso, Harry? Não seja modesto! - Rony tinha uma expressão cínica no rosto - Você foi o MELHOR apanhador. 

-Ah, Rony, que injustiça! - Jorge tinha um falso ar de reprovação - Agora que tocaram no assunto me lembrei que os garotos também podem ter herdado o talento de um ótimo apanhador. 

-É... - continuou Fred - ...a Gina mandou muito bem quando jogou nessa posição! 

Dessa vez, só Rony e Carlinhos riram. Draco continuou com o mesmo sorriso de desprezo, apesar de ter sentido uma vontade quase incontrolável de socar os gêmeos ruivos. Voltou-se para os meninos antes que partisse para cima de alguém. 

-É verdade, a mãe de vocês era ótima jogadora - mentiu, nunca tinha prestado atenção às atuações dela. 

-Você também era apanhador, não era, pai? 

Carlinhos sorria enquanto Rony simulava um ataque de tosse. 

-Bom, ele tentava - Fred passou o braço nos ombros de Draco - Não é mesmo, cunhado? 

-Mas é claro que o Harry sempre vencia. Lembra, Malfoy? - Rony completou provocando. 

-É, isso aconteceu algumas vezes, mas se me lembro bem... - Draco não se deixou intimidar pelo ruivo - ...da última vez foi ele quem comeu poeira! 

Harry fechou a cara e colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco. As orelhas de Rony começaram a ficar vermelhas enquanto seus olhos se estreitaram ameaçadoramente para o loiro à sua frente. Fred soltou o ombro do cunhado e se afastou. Gina deu uma cotovelada nada discreta no marido. Todos pareciam desconfortáveis com o comentário. Draco sentiu que era hora de tomar o controle da situação definitivamente. 

-Hei, Potter - ele se virou ainda sorrindo para o moreno - O que acha de uma caçada ao pomo? Só você e eu, para relembrar os velhos tempos... 

-Malfoy, sinceramente, eu não achei que você ainda fosse tão infantil, mas acho que me enganei - Harry parecia aborrecido. 

-Ora, Potter, qual o problema? Será que você ficou assim tão traumatizado com a surra que eu te dei no nosso último jogo? - Draco tinha intensificado sua expressão de contentamento. 

-Não seja ridículo! - Harry praticamente cuspira ao falar - Se você realmente quer continuar com essa idiotice, tudo bem. Vamos acabar logo com isso. 

-Michael, Gabriel - Draco se virou para os gêmeos sorrindo mais que nunca - Peguem suas vassouras no sótão. São idênticas, ninguém terá vantagem técnica. 

Sem hesitar, os meninos saíram correndo em direção à casa. Os Weasley pareciam não acreditar no que ouviam. Rony estava cada vez mais vermelho. Os gêmeos olhavam atônitos sem encontrar nenhuma piadinha para a situação. Percy ajeitava os óculos compulsivamente. Hermione corria o olhar nervoso de Draco para Harry enquanto balançava o bebê em seus braços. Carlinhos fechou os punhos e trincou os dentes, tendo Gui segurando seu braço firmemente. O senhor e a senhora Weasley trocaram olhares preocupados. A rodinha próxima em que conversavam as esposas dos ruivos silenciara. Até mesmo as crianças pareciam não correr e gritar mais. 

-O que você pensa que tá fazendo? - Gina falava com a voz baixa e nervosa enquanto Draco pegava as vassouras que os loirinhos tinham trazido. 

-Nada, _querida_ - agora foi a vez de Draco colocar um sorriso displicente no rosto - Apenas quero me divertir um pouco. 

-Draco Malfoy, não brinque comigo! - Gina já estava vermelha - Se você aprontar alguma, eu, eu... Eu nem sei o que sou capaz de fazer! 

-Fique tranqüila, _benzinho_ - ele levantou a voz propositalmente - Prometo que não vou machucar o Potter. 

Ele jogou uma das vassouras para Harry e ficou preparado. Um dos loirinhos soltou o pomo. Esperaram alguns instantes até que o outro desse o sinal e subiram simultaneamente. A disputa começara. 

Sobrevoavam a casa. O quintal não era nem um quarto de um campo de quadribol, claro. Acertaram, então, que poderiam circular a procura do pomo por todo o quarteirão. O tempo estava bom, mas os telhados cobertos por neve não ajudariam a encontrar a pequena bolinha dourada. Poderiam ficar ali por horas... 

Draco olhava atentamente, mas não esquecia de mostrar sua habilidade com a vassoura quando estava no campo de visão dos meninos ou dos Weasley. Acharia aquele pomo e veria novamente as caras de bobos dos Weasley, mas principalmente sentiria o gostinho de derrotar Potter mais uma vez. 

Foi quando ele avistou a pequena bola com asas. Ela estava ali mesmo, próxima de um dos muros laterais do quintal. Mergulhou em direção a ela. Acreditava que Potter não a tinha visto ainda. Pegaria aquele pomo facilmente. 

Virou o rosto para ter certeza de que o rival estava longe. Sentiu o sangue gelar. Todos tinham se voltado para ele e para Harry, que estava quase tão próximo do pomo quanto ele, mas não foi isto que fez com que Draco perdesse a cor. Do outro lado do quintal, longe de todos, ele avistou uma cabecinha ruiva que engatinhava atrás de um fino traço que serpenteava pela neve. 

Esquecendo-se totalmente de Potter e da disputa, Draco ganhou altura e deu uma guinada rápida. Algumas pessoas soltaram gritos de admiração abafados diante da manobra arriscada que tinham acabado de ver, mas ele não deu a mínima atenção. A única coisa que realmente importava naquele momento era que ele conseguisse chegar o mais rápido possível ao outro lado do quintal. 

Como que percebendo que fora descoberta, a cobra, que já chegava a uma abertura entre a neve amontoada junto ao muro, virou-se para a vassoura que se aproximava. Subitamente, ela desviou o olhar, levantou a cabeça e preparou-se para picar a pequena mão que agora se estendia em sua direção. 

Draco acelerou mais, sua garganta apertada, seu coração descompassado. Aproximando-se o máximo que conseguiu do chão, ele estendeu a mão desesperadamente e puxou a bebê pela blusinha. Ainda pôde ver o traço negro incandescer-se e manchar a neve. 

Firmou os pés no chão, largou a vassoura e puxou a pequena que segurava desajeitadamente para os braços. Rachel chorava alto, um choro assustado e sentido. Draco a apertou mais contra o peito. Sentia um desespero insano ao escutar aquele pranto. Queria que ela parasse, queria ver o sorriso lindo que ele estava acostumado a encontrar naquele rostinho rosado, queria que a dor que ela sentia fosse sua. 

-Draco, me dá a minha filha! - Gina estava à sua frente e gritava desesperada. 

Como que acordando, ele fitou vários rostos assombrados à sua volta. Gina tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e tentava tirar a ruivinha dos braços do marido. Mesmo que a contra-gosto, Draco entregou a bebê para a mãe, que a abraçou. Rachel chorava, mas já parecia um pouco mais calma. Ele, entretanto, não estava tranqüilo. Observava Gina analisar a mão que sangrava da pequenina. 

Uma multidão se colocou entre as duas ruivas e ele. Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. E se não tivesse sido rápido o bastante? E se aquela cobra tivesse machucado seriamente a menina? Por Deus, como ela fora parar ali? Ele tinha visto quando Gina a tinha colocado para dormir um pouco antes de entrar no escritório. Como aquela cobra conseguira pegá-la? 

Voltou-se para a mancha negra na neve. A cobra! Era óbvio, não era? Seguiu apressado para o local onde a serpente estivera e agachou. Carlinhos, que estivera observando Draco enquanto todos voltavam sua atenção para a irmã e a sobrinha, abaixou-se ao lado deste. Sentiu um arrepio subir sua espinha e virou-se para encarar o rosto contraído do loiro. Draco soltou um palavrão e levantou-se subitamente. 

-Aonde você vai, Malfoy? - o ruivo também se ergueu. 

Como não obteve resposta, Carlinhos correu para alcançar o cunhado. Gui e Harry o seguiram. Draco caminhava apressado em direção à casa, o ódio estampado em seu rosto. Já estava subindo as escadas quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço. 

-Aonde pensa que vai? - Carlinhos tinha uma expressão dura. 

-Me solta, Weasley! - Draco praticamente gritara - Não tenho que te dar satisfações! 

-Calma, Malfoy! - Gui acabara de chegar - Carlinhos, solta ele! 

-Não até ele dizer o que vai fazer! 

-Já disse que não devo satisfações! Se aquele desgraçado acha que pode brincar comigo assim, ele tá muito enganado! 

-Malfoy, se controla! - Gui começava a levantar a voz. 

-E o que você vai fazer, Malfoy? Sair caçando esse desgraçado pelas ruas, seja lá quem ele seja? - Harry virou-se também exaltado. 

-Cala a boca, Potter! Eu vou atrás daquele filho da puta e ninguém vai me impedir! 

-Ninguém vai sair daqui! - o senhor Weasley chegara e falava firmemente - Não me obrigue a te estuporar, Malfoy. 

-Quem voc... - Draco começou indignado, mas não conseguiu terminar. 

-Quieto, Malfoy! - os olhos tranqüilos do pai de Gina agora faiscavam - Prove que você não é um moleque mimado e não piore a situação! 

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Carlinhos soltara o braço do cunhado e parecia emburrado. Gui e Harry se olharam e permaneceram calados. Draco tinha vontade de socar todos eles, pegar sua varinha e caçar o canalha que mandara aquela cobra. Seu pensamento só se desviou dessa idéia quando Gui começou a falar. 

-E a Rach, pai? 

-Sua irmã e sua mãe levaram-na para o St. Mungus - o senhor Weasley tinha o semblante preocupado - Fred, Jorge e Rony foram com elas. As meninas seguiram com as crianças para a Toca e Percy foi informar a Ordem sobre o que aconteceu. Logo Dumbledore estará aqui. 

-Será que o ferimento é grave? - Carlinhos perguntara muito devagar, como se tivesse medo da resposta. 

-Acho que não, filho. Parece que foi apenas superficial - o senhor Weasley soltou um suspiro cansado - Vamos nos sentar enquanto esperamos? Você também, Malfoy! 

......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Já estavam ali há quase meia hora e não entravam num acordo. Draco estava prestes a explodir. Ouvir a voz de Harry mais uma vez foi só a gota que faltava. 

-Poupe-me da sua inutilidade, Potter! Se vocês não tivessem me impedido, eu teria pegado o responsável por isso antes que ele notasse! 

-Draco, seja racional. Você não acha que ele tomou todas as precauções para se proteger? - Snape falava calmamente - Ele te conhece muito bem, provavelmente previa essa sua reação. 

-Além disso, não temos certeza de que ele seja o responsável por isso - Lupin completou. 

-EU tenho certeza! - Draco se levantou e gritava novamente - Eu cresci debaixo das asas de Lucio Malfoy, sei reconhecer suas armações a quilômetros de distância! 

-Entendemos perfeitamente seus sentimentos, senhor Malfoy - Dumbledore falou calmamente - Mas também gostaríamos que o senhor entendesse que uma ação impensada seria desastrosa na situação em que nos encontramos. Não deixaremos que esse ataque covarde seja esquecido, mas devemos ser cautelosos. 

-Draco, se acalme - Snape fez sinal para que ele se sentasse. 

-Vamos planejar exatamente qual será nossa reação - Dumbledore continuou ao certificar-se de que Draco não voltaria a esbravejar. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

-Acho que já colocamos todos os feitiços possíveis - o senhor Weasley deixou-se cair pesadamente no sofá. 

-Nada, nem ninguém vai conseguir entrar nessa casa a não ser que a Gina ou o Malfoy queiram - Lupin se encostara à parede enquanto falava. 

-É exatamente isso que me preocupa - Rony, que já tinha voltado do hospital com Fred e Jorge, falou contrariado. 

-Pelo amor de Deus, Rony! Você viu o que o Malfoy fez? Será que dá pra deixar de ser implicante só hoje? - Gui virou-se irritado para o irmão. 

-O Gui tem razão, Rony - Carlinhos sentou-se ao lado do pai - Até eu tenho que admitir que o Malfoy tá realmente disposto a tudo pra proteger a Gina e as crianças. Você precisava ter visto o ódio nos olhos dele quando o impedimos de sair caçando aquele maldito. 

-Além disso, vamos ficar de olho em tudo - Harry pousara a mão no ombro do amigo - Fica tranqüilo, Rony. O Malfoy não é bobo de tentar alguma gracinha. 

Ficaram em silêncio. Além dos Weasley, Harry e Remo, apenas Draco e Snape continuavam na casa, porém não estavam na sala. O loiro tinha se sentado na escada de frente para a porta e Snape estava encostado no corrimão ao seu lado. Tinha os braços apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça baixa. Não queria falar com ninguém, e o professor de poções o conhecia suficientemente bem para perceber isso. 

A porta se abriu. A senhora Weasley a segurou enquanto Gina entrava com Rachel adormecida em seus braços. Draco se levantou num sobressalto. Snape se endireitou e virou-se para a entrada. Todos saíram da sala e encaravam apreensivos as duas mulheres que entravam. 

-Está tudo bem - a senhora Weasley tinha um sorriso cansado no rosto - O veneno não foi injetado. Ela só precisa descansar. 

Gina seguiu para a escada com a mãe ao seu lado. Parou diante de Draco, mas não levantou os olhos para ele. O loiro abriu caminho para que elas passassem e observou a bebê que dormia. Apesar do rostinho pálido e da mãozinha enfaixada, a ruivinha tinha uma expressão serena. Sentiu seu coração mais calmo enquanto acompanhava com os olhos a mulher e a filha subirem. A senhora Weasley também subia quando o marido a chamou. 

-Molly, você poderia vir até aqui? 

-Só um momento, querido. Vou ajudar Gina e... 

-Agora, por favor - o senhor Weasley disse num tom que não admitia recusa. 

Com os olhos intrigados, a senhora Weasley se aproximou do marido. Ao certificar-se de que a filha já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvir, o pai de Gina começou. 

-Ela está mesmo bem? 

-Sim, foi só um susto. Graças a Deus o Draco a pegou antes daquele animal repugnante a machucar seriamente - ela lançou um olhar agradecido ao genro. 

-Que bom... - o senhor Weasley suspirou aliviado - Agora, você e os garotos voltam pra casa e acalmam todos. Gabriel e Michael já estão lá, acho que seria bom que passassem a noite com você. Rony também vai dormir na Toca com Hermione e Richard. Remo e eu vamos ficar por aqui para... 

-Vocês o quê!? - Draco disse alto voltando-se para o homem que acabara de falar. 

-Exatamente o que você ouviu - o senhor Weasley não se alterou diante daquela reação - Não desconfio da sua fidelidade, Malfoy, mas sim do seu bom senso. Não me surpreenderia se você deixasse minha filha e minha neta sozinhas para sair como um louco atrás de seu pai. 

-Esquece, Weasley! - Draco começava a gritar, estava perdendo o controle mais uma vez - Nem você nem ninguém vai ficar aqui pra me vigiar! 

-Você não entendeu, Malfoy. Eu não estou perguntando, eu estou informando o que vamos fazer. 

-Eu não sou um fantoche que faz o que você quer! - já estava totalmente fora de si - Se você pensa... 

-O que tá acontecendo aqui? - Gina descia as escadas com uma expressão inquisidora no rosto. 

-Pergunte pro seu pai! - Draco ainda gritava. 

-Será que você pode falar baixo? Se você não percebeu, a Rachel tá dormindo - a ruiva disse exasperada e voltou-se para o pai - O que aconteceu? 

-Nada, querida. Malfoy está tendo outro de seus ataques infantis, mas eu me entendo com ele. 

-Eles disseram que vão passar a noite aqui pra me vigiar! - Draco falava mais baixo, mas ainda sim nervosamente. Gina o fitou por alguns instantes. Todos estavam quietos, um silêncio pesado sobre eles. Quando o senhor Weasley fez menção de voltar a falar, a filha fez um sinal para que ele não continuasse. 

-Tá tudo bem, pai. Vocês podem ir. Vamos ficar bem. 

-Mas, filha... 

-Por favor, pai. Cuidem dos garotos pra mim e já estarão me ajudando mais do que imaginam. Draco e eu precisamos conversar - ela se virou para o marido e o encarou. 

O senhor Weasley soltou um longo suspiro e assentiu com a cabeça. Conhecia o gênio da filha, sabia que nada a faria mudar de idéia. Carlinhos e Jorge ainda tentaram protestar, mas a senhora Weasley não permitiu. Em poucos minutos, todos se despediram e deixaram a casa. Somente Gina e Draco permaneciam parados ao pé da escada. 

-Vamos até a sala, por favor - ela começou a caminhar e ele a seguiu. 

Sentou-se num dos sofás, colocou os cotovelos sobre as pernas e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Olhava para o chão. Draco sentou na mesinha de centro de frente para ela. Não sabia o que ela diria, não sabia o que ele mesmo responderia. Sentiu seu estômago revirar. Estava ficando ansioso com aquela demora. 

-O que você ia fazer? - Gina perguntou sem levantar a cabeça. 

-Você sabe o que eu ia fazer - ele respondeu sem emoção. 

-Deus, você é tão egoísta... - ela passou as mãos pelo rosto e olhou para cima. 

-Egoísta!? - Draco olhava incrédulo para ela - Como você pode dizer isso? Eu queria pegar aquele desgraçado pra que ele não chegasse mais perto de vocês! 

-Eu te conheço muito bem pra saber que você teve essa reação porque se sentiu ameaçado, ou melhor, provocado. O fato de nós estarmos seguros com isso ou não até pode ter passado pela sua cabeça, mas não foi o que mais pesou - Gina continuou no mesmo tom cansado. 

Draco ia retrucar, mas fechou a boca antes de falar. Ela estava certa. Irritantemente certa. Claro que ele tinha ficado preocupado com a bebê, mas não fora isso que motivara o ódio desmedido que ele sentia por Lucio. Ele tinha sido atacado debaixo de seu nariz. Um Malfoy não podia permitir isso, não podia parecer tão vulnerável. "Proteger" sua família era quase um pretexto. 

-Será que em nenhum momento você pensou em nós? - ela finalmente o encarou, os olhos marejados - Será que você não pensou nem nos seus filhos? Já imaginou o que aconteceria se você não voltasse? Não sei se você já se deu conta, Draco, mas você não é imortal! 

-Não ia acontecer nada com vocês se eu não voltasse. É a mim que ele quer, ele só vai parar quando me pegar. 

-Você já esqueceu!? - Gina olhava incrédula para ele - Você esqueceu que ele quase me matou quando eu estava grávida dos gêmeos? Ele não quer acabar só com você, ele quer destruir a nós cinco! 

Sem conseguir segurar mais, a ruiva deixou as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Draco não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer. Lucio era capaz de tudo, ele sempre teve consciência disso, mas ainda sim estava admirado com que acabara de ouvir. Como ele tivera coragem de tentar acabar com a vida dos próprios netos que nem tinham nascido? 

-Se você não me ama mais, se eu não sou mais importante na sua vida, pelo menos se lembre que você tem três filhos pequenos - ela tentava parar de chorar enquanto se levantava e seguia para a porta - Só quero pedir que você espere até tudo isso acabar antes de sair de casa. A Rachel vai dormir no nosso quarto. Arrumei a cama de um dos garotos pra você. 

-O que você tá querendo dizer? - Draco também se levantou e segurou o braço dela. 

-Não vou mais implorar pelo seu amor - Gina se virou para ele, seu rosto ainda sendo marcado pelas lágrimas cada vez mais abundantes - Mas se você realmente não suporta mais viver conosco, amanhã mesmo eu me mudo pra Toca com as crianças. Eu só não quero ficar sozinha aqui nessa casa. Tenho medo do que possa acontecer com os pequenos. 

-Gina, eu... - Draco olhava atônito para ela 

-Por favor, não tente dar explicações - soluçava entre as palavras - Solta o meu braço. 

-Não, eu não vou soltar! - ele a puxou e segurou pelos ombros - Você só pode tá brincando! 

-Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida - os grandes olhos dela estavam fixos nele - Você tá livre pra fazer o que quiser da sua vida. Só te peço, de novo, pra você não esquecer dos seus filhos. 

Fora o suficiente. Ele sentiu que se perdia dentro da imensidão daquele olhar castanho. O chão desapareceu, o mundo girou, seus pensamentos se esvaíram. Puxou-a com força e juntou seus lábios com os dela. Gina pareceu se assustar com o beijo súbito, mas rapidamente correspondeu. Envolveu o pescoço de Draco enquanto colava seu corpo ao dele. Ele passava as mãos pelas costas da ruiva desesperadamente. Estava ficando louco com o cheiro dela, com o gosto da boca daquela mulher. A única coisa em que ele ainda conseguia pensar é que morreria se não a tivesse por inteiro. 

Sem realmente tomar consciência do que fazia, ele a deitou no sofá enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Gina tinha a respiração pesada e o coração acelerado. Levantou a camisa dele, enterrou as unhas nas costas do loiro e o puxou para cima dela. Draco procurou pela boca da ruiva, mas ela desviou e sussurro em seu ouvido. 

-Diz que ainda me deseja, Draco. Eu te amo tanto... Me faz acreditar que você ainda me ama! 

Draco sentiu sua garganta secar. Como que voltando a realidade, ele a encarou assustado. O que ele estava fazendo? Perdera a cabeça completamente. Não, aquilo não era certo! Ele não podia se comportar como se fosse daquele mundo, não podia se envolver com aquelas crianças, não podia se apaixonar por ela. Precisava retomar o controle da situação. Ele ainda escutou ela chamar seu nome enquanto subia apressado as escadas. Antes que Gina o alcançasse, ele se fechou no quarto dos gêmeos. Se ficasse mais um minuto perto dela, não sabia se conseguiria se conter. Tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível. Leria aqueles diários naquela noite, nem que passasse a madrugada em claro. 

_N/A: Oi, galera, tô de volta! Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas pro pessoal q tah acompanhando a fic pelo 3V. Deu mó problema quando eu fui postar o capitulo 5. Depois que eu descobri a bagunça que tavam os capítulos passei quase meia hora tentado consertar. No fim, me irritei tanto q deletei a fic e publiquei de novo. Resultado: perdi todas os meus comentários! Fiquei p*** da vida! Por causa disso queria pedir pra galera q jah tinha deixado recados pra mim pra q dê uma olhada se eles estaum lá. Se naum estiverem, deixem outro ou me mandem um e-mail pra q eu possa fazer os agradecimentos q eu tô devendo. _

N/A 2: Acho q quem naum leu "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam" naum sabe o q saum os pufosos. Naum me lembro de eles serem citados em nenhum dos outros livros. Se alguém se interessar, dah uma olhadinha no livro ou me escreve, blz?Ah, outra coisa. Eu quase naum falei sobre as mulheres e os filhos dos irmãos da Gina. Foi mal, galera, mas se eu fosse ficar falando quem casou com quem, quem eh filho de quem, quem tah grávida e coisas do tipo essa fic ia ficar do tamanho de OdF (q exagero! Hehehe!). As informações q forem mais importantes com relação a isso eu vou colocando, blz? 

N/A 3: Bom, agora os agradecimentos. A toda a galera q tah me deixando review, valeu mesmo! Continuem a me escrever, a deixar recados, a dizerem o q taum achando. Tentei mandar e-mails pra todo mundo essa semana. Se eu esqueci alguém, briguem comigo! Nesse capitulo eu tenho um agradecimento especial pra Gabrielle Delacour. Se naum fosse por ela, o meu Harry teria ficado horrível. Eu tava fazendo ele totalmente pamonha, sem graça, bobo! Valeu, maninha! Continue a puxar minha orelha, blz? Ufa, acho q eh só! Muitos beijos e naum esqueçam: ME ESCREVAM!!!!!! Quero saber o que taum achando de toda essa lokura q tah saindo da minha cabeça... 


	7. Outro Passado

_N/A: Depois de muitos capítulos, uma nota no começo!!! Bom, gente, só queria dar umas explicações. Nesse capitulo o Draco tah lendo os diários da Gina, por isso tudo que vocês vão ler aki é flash back (e algumas impressões do loiro, claro). No segundo livro, o Harry, o Rony e a Mione saum convidados pra festa de 500 anos de morte do Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. Em cima do bolo tah escrito que ele faleceu em "31 de outubro de 1492". Levando isso em consideração, o Harry entrou em Hogwarts em setembro 1991. Fazendo as contas, o Draco saiu da escola em junho de 1998 e a nossa história tá se passando no Natal de 2008. Agora acho q já posso começar. Boa leitura!_ ****

Outro Passado __

Hogwarts, 29 de junho de 1998 

O tempo é algo engraçado. Gosta de contrariar. Para a criança que espera ansiosa pelo aniversário ele praticamente pára, deixando-a inquieta, angustiada. Diverte-se tanto com o desespero do pequeno que chega a fingir que retrocede ao invés de avançar. Mas como será que se sente a mãe dessa criança? Inquieta, da mesma forma que o filho. Sua angustia, no entanto, nasce porque, para ela, o tempo corre sem piedade. Seu bebê já está andando, seu filhinho já está na escola, seu adolescente complicado já tem uma família. Ela olha ao redor e se dá conta de que sua casa está outra vez vazia, mas a impressão que ficou é que ontem ela estava embalando uma criatura pequena e indefesa. 

O tempo é algo engraçado. Gosta de contrariar. Mas mais engraçados e contraditórios que o tempo somos nós, que tentamos controlá-lo, que nos recusamos a aceitar que as coisas mudam e não há nada que possamos fazer para acelerar, retardar e muito menos impedir. A consciência está aqui, mas e o assentimento? 

Creio que posso responder a essa pergunta. Sei que é quase masoquismo imaginar que no próximo ano tantas coisas vão desaparecer. As risadas não serão mais tão constantes, o Salão Comunal não estará mais tão cheio, as confusões não serão mais tão divertidas. Amanhã Hogwarts vai ficar um pouco mais triste. Amanhã meus maiores amigos vão crescer. Eu sei perfeitamente de tudo isso, mas mesmo assim não aceito. 

Essa noite vou dormir pedindo que um vira-tempo me leve para alguns anos atrás, alguns meses, alguns dias. Vou dormir pedindo para acordar como a menina apaixonada pelo amigo do irmão, como a caçulinha de uma família enorme, como a primeiranista tímida e assustada que chegou aqui. Vou dormir pedindo tudo isso, mas certa de que não vou ser atendida. 

Hogwarts, 30 de junho de 1998 

Vestidos, maquiagens, fitas, anéis, correria, sorrisos, discursos, lágrimas. Meu desejo não se realizou e eu vi mais uma turma deixar a escola, mas desta vez uma turma especial, uma formatura especial. Estava acabado, eles já eram adultos. Um pensamento, então, me ocorreu: logo seria a minha vez. Eu tinha muito pouco tempo antes de passar por esse mesmo ritual. Senti meu coração pequeno. 

Passagens secretas, salas de aula, dormitório, quadros, escadarias, jardins, lago, campo de quadribol. Uma despedida antecipada de recordações que sempre estarão mais que vivas. Não importa os lugares que eu vou visitar, as pessoas que eu vou conhecer, as peças que o tempo, brincalhão como é, vai me pregar. Hogwarts sempre será única. 

Lua, brisa quente, cheiro de grama, um grito de felicidade. Do outro lado do campo, um garoto de braços abertos fitava o céu. Diverti-me mais com a cena ao me aproximar e ter certeza de que não estava enganada: Malfoy estava ali, na minha frente, totalmente desarmado. 

Olhos assustados, provocações sem resposta, uma mão segurando meu braço. Será que o Malfoy realmente estava louco? Ele me soltou, mas não deixou de me encarar como se estivesse diante de uma assombração. Reparei que os olhos dele eram bonitos, de um azul-acinzentado diferente de tudo que eu já tinha visto. Mas acho que o mais encantador é que, naquele momento, eles não eram mesquinhos ou maldosos. Nem pareciam os olhos de um Malfoy. 

Luzes, música, dança, cores. O baile acabou e amanhã estarei em casa. Amanhã eu serei a única Weasley que ainda é aluna de Hogwarts. 

Fechou o caderno tomando cuidado para não perder a página em que estava. Passou as mãos sobre os olhos e os fechou. Até ali não havia nada que ele não soubesse. Ele também tinha vivido aquela noite e, mesmo que tentasse negar, sabia que não precisava do diário para lembrar-se dela. Nunca iria esquecer o que sentiu naquele campo de quadribol. Era estranho ver como Gina lidou com aquilo. __

A Toca, 1º de julho de 1998 

Não tinha percebido, mas sentia falta do zunido das vassouras passando por minha janela. Há quanto tempo não estávamos todos juntos em casa? Tempo. Você de novo? Nunca vai se cansar de mim? 

Avançou para a próxima página. Definitivamente, não estava com vontade de entrar nas memórias familiares e nas divagações de uma adolescente. Passou os olhos por todo o diário a procura de seu nome ou algo que se referisse aos Malfoy. Nada. Ele não tinha se aproximado dela naquele ano. Pegou o próximo caderno e fez o mesmo. Já começava a desanimar quando finalmente encontrou o que tanto procurava. __

Hogwarts, 30 de junho de 1999 

Tempo, Tempo, Tempo. Tempo brincalhão, Tempo que não pára, Tempo que não volta. Minha única alternativa é escrever para impedir que você, Tempo implacável, carregue toda e qualquer lembrança. 

Passagens secretas, salas de aula, dormitório, quadros, escadarias, jardins, lago, campo de quadribol. Olhei tudo mais uma vez, a última vez. Não era outra despedida antecipada, era a despedida definitiva. 

"Eu não estava louco, Weasley. Eu estava feliz." 

Será que você também pregou uma peça no Malfoy, Tempo? Ele me respondeu com um ano de atraso. Mas, afinal de contas, o que ele estava fazendo ali? Encarei mais uma vez olhos bonitos que eu não estava acostumada a associar aos puro-sangue de cabelos platinados que apoiavam um bruxo insano. O bruxo que transformara meu mundo num campo de guerra. Mesmo que seus olhos estivessem diferentes, tive medo quando ele começou a se aproximar. 

"Eu não vou te machucar." 

Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de sentir um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo, antes das minhas pernas perderem a estabilidade, antes de experimentar a sensação insólita de ter lábios tão frios, e ao mesmo tempo tão envolventes, tocando os meus. 

Continuei com os olhos fechados quando ele se afastou. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei assim. Tinha medo do que encontraria ao encarar o mundo novamente. Não, tinha medo do que não encontraria. Quando finalmente abri as pálpebras, meu temor se concretizou. Olhei à minha volta, olhei para cima, olhei por todos os lados. Nada. Estava sozinha naquele gramado. 

Tempo, Tempo, Tempo. Tempo brincalhão, Tempo que não pára, Tempo que não volta. Volta, Tempo, por favor. Nem que seja pra me contar que tudo não passou de um sonho, de um devaneio de uma garota boba. 

30 de junho de 1999, 30 de junho de 1999... Exatamente um mês antes da última batalha. Exatamente um mês antes da morte de Voldemort e de seu pai. O que ele estava fazendo nesse dia? Não se lembrava. "Pensa, Draco, pensa!" 30 de junho de 1999... Dez dias antes de ele revelar os planos do Lord das Trevas para Dumbledore. Voltou-se apressado para o diário a procura dessa data. __

A Toca, 10 de julho de 1999 

Sozinha, mais uma vez. "Falta pouco, filha, falta pouco". Cansei desse pouco, cansei do quase. Você está se divertindo, Tempo? Espero que sim, porque eu não estou! Correu tanto para simplesmente parar agora? Quando você vai trazer o dia em que eu serei, finalmente, um membro da Ordem da Fênix? 

Espero que esteja sendo tão mal com os outros que também estão esperando para começar a realmente ajudar quanto está sendo comigo. Colin, Luna, Malfoy. Não, não estou louca. Mione me contou que ele se apresentou para lutar ao nosso lado no dia da minha formatura. 

Ainda sinto meu estômago gelar quando penso nisso. Já estava certa de que aquele beijo tinha sido apenas fruto da minha imaginação, uma ilusão. Agora que descobri que ele estava em Hogwarts exatamente naquele dia não sei mais em que pensar. Pra falar a verdade, não quero mais pensar. 

Que droga, Tempo! Dá pra parar de brincar e fazer a próxima semana chegar logo? 

Sentiu a garganta apertada. Se ele tinha passado para o lado de Dumbledore no fim de junho, não tinha descoberto os planos de Voldemort. Potter fora para a última batalha às escuras, sem saber o que o esperava. Quer dizer, ele fora para mais uma batalha, não para a última. 

"Burro, burro!". Uma das maiores idiotices que já fizera, sem sombra de dúvidas! Aliar-se a Ordem da Fênix quando podia ter descoberto todos os planos do Lord das Trevas. Mas, afinal, por que raios tinha feito isso? __

Hogwarts, 31 de julho de 1999 

Precisamos de tempo, de mais tempo. Onde você está quando é necessário? A enfermaria está tão cheia e não param de chegar feridos. Pensei que esse pesadelo finalmente acabaria esta noite, mas parece que ele está cada vez pior. 

Carlinhos acabou de chegar. Trouxe Percy carregado. Marieta o está examinando, mas parece que está tudo bem com ele. Rony já acordou. Mione está tendo dificuldade em mantê-lo quieto na cama. Ele insiste em voltar para batalha. Sinceramente, eu acho que não adiantaria muito. Já está amanhecendo. Provavelmente os comensais que não foram capturados ou mortos já escaparam. Logo o professor Dumbledore e Harry estarão de volta. 

Malfoy está mal, muito mal. Fiquei muito assustada quando vi Snape entrar com ele. Meu antigo professor de poções quase não se agüentava sob o peso do homem que arrastava. Malfoy parecia que estava morto. Madame Pomfrey me afastou enquanto se aproximava dos dois acompanhada por um dos médi-bruxos _**(N/A: tipo, "curandeiros" ficou muito feio, então vou continuar usando esse termo)**_ do St. Mungus. Voltei para os ferimentos mais leves, mas não tirei a imagem daquele loiro da minha cabeça. 

Tempo, aparece. Desculpa por brigar tanto com você. Queria que você passasse muito devagar, queria muito que nós tivemos tempo de salvar o Malfoy. Me escuta, Tempo, por favor. 

Era por isso que Snape e Lucio estavam vivos. Os dois teriam se matado na batalha, mas o professor deve ter saído correndo pra acudir Draco antes que ela terminasse. "timo, entrara naquela guerra para atrapalhar! Bom, mas isso tudo não era realmente relevante. Precisava descobrir quando tinha se declarado para a Weasley. 

Folheando o diário, encontrou seu nome em quase todas as páginas. Percebeu que depois da batalha sua participação na vida dela foi se tornando cada vez mais constante. Não lia tudo, apenas o suficiente para ter certeza que aquele não era o "dia fatídico" e passava a diante. Não precisava saber como ele a fizera se apaixonar. __

A Toca, 22 de dezembro de 1999 

Ai, ai, Tempo, volta só um pouquinho, só uns minutinhos, só o suficiente para que eu veja aqueles olhos de novo. Eu fiquei louca, só pode ter sido isso! Será que amar é isso? Não, é muito cedo para falar em amor. Isso é paixão, pronto, só outra paixonite! 

Amor não vê, amor não ouve, amor não acaba. Amor é aquela vontade de ficar junto, de fazer o outro feliz acima da sua própria felicidade, de sentar na varanda num dia quente só para ver as estrelas enquanto as mãos estão entrelaçadas. Amor não precisa de pose, não precisa de consentimento, não precisa de palavras. Amor é simplesmente amar. 

Não, eu não o amo. Não ainda. Mas não sei até quando vou conseguir dizer isso com tanta certeza. Não sei por quanto tempo isso será apenas uma paixonite, não agora que o gosto da boca do Malfoy, ou melhor, do Draco, está tão forte na minha memória. 

Pronto, encontrara. 22 de dezembro de 1999. Mas não, não voltaria àquela data. Era melhor não permitir que ele se aliasse a Dumbledore, assim não só sua vida pessoal voltaria a ser o que era, mas também tudo a sua volta. Certo, conseguiria um vira-tempo e iria até o dia 30 de junho de 1999. 

Segurou o terceiro diário nas mãos. Sentiu uma curiosidade imensa de abrí-lo, de saber como a tinha pedido em namoro, como encarara a família dela, como tinha sido seu primeiro ano juntos, como eles tinham se casado. Afastando esses pensamentos, ele juntou os três cadernos e colocou debaixo da cama. Sabia que não ia conseguir pegar no sono, mas precisava tentar. Teria um dia cheio pela frente. 

_N/A: Oi, gente. Esse capitulo ficou bem menor que os anteriores. Bom, vocês naum queriam q eu transcrevesse todos os diários da Gina por completo, naum eh? Pra falar a verdade esse capitulo ficou pronto em dois dias, só que eu naum postei logo q terminei. Mas ateh q eu fui boazinha, naum deixei vcs esperarem muito. Agora, vcs eh q foram malvados, hein! Cadê as minhas reviews? Poxa, gente, será q o capitulo 6 ficou tão chato q eu não merecia nem um comentariozinho? Podia ser ateh critica, mas falassem alguma coisa! Vou ficara esperando os recadinhos pra postar o capitulo 8, blz? Muitos beijos e ateh!!!!_


	8. Gemialidades Malfoy

**Gemialidades Malfoy**

Entrou bufando em sua sala e bateu a porta. Quantos problemas mais poderiam aparecer naquela droga de lugar? Estava surpreso que a notícia de que as finanças do Ministério andavam mal das pernas não tivesse se espalhado. A situação era quase desesperadora e, para piorar, seu _chefe_ não parava de pressioná-lo. Tinha vontade de esganar alguém! 

Deixou-se cair pesadamente na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha. Colocou o cotovelo num dos braços da mesma e apoiou a testa. Como se não bastasse os problemas no Ministério, tinha que se preocupar com seu pai louco tentando acabar com sua vida, com uma família cheia de complicações, com aquela guerra maluca e ainda por cima pensar em como arranjar um vira-tempo o mais depressa possível. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia que latejava. 

Olhou para o retrato sobre sua mesa. Não tinha reparado nele ainda. Gina sorria para ele enquanto segurava o delicado chapéu que teimava em voar. Os belos olhos castanhos o encaravam felizes. Draco deixou-se perder em pensamentos. Tantos anos e ele ainda se lembrava perfeitamente da visão quase sobrenatural da ruiva naquele campo de quadribol. Ler aqueles diários fez com que as recordações daquela noite se tornassem mais fortes do que nunca. 

Não era isso, entretanto, que o incomodava. Depois de tanto tempo, percebeu que aprendera a conviver com aquela imagem, percebeu que já quase aceitava que seria atormentado pela lembrança daquela figura até o fim de seus dias. Definitivamente, não era isso que o incomodava. Não mais. 

Era _ela_ que ele não suportava. Uma coisa era ser assombrado por um fantasma, idealizar uma lembrança e procurá-la em outras mulheres de carne e osso. Outra coisa era viver com esse fantasma, ver a idealização ruir, descobrir defeitos e ter certeza de que aquela imagem era real. Tão real que o assustava. 

Ela falava alto, se descontrolava com uma facilidade incrível, fazia pirraça, era orgulhosa, tinha uma família imensa e irritante, odiava ser contrariada e tinha que dar sempre a última palavra. Por outro lado, ela sorria com espontaneidade, era carinhosa, estava sempre atenta a tudo à sua volta, cuidava dos filhos com zelo, possuía uma força impressionante mesmo parecendo frágil e indefesa. Mas nada era tão inconstante, e ao mesmo tempo tão fascinante, quanto seu olhar. Sem sombra de dúvidas, aqueles grandes olhos castanhos eram o que melhor poderia definí-la. 

Draco não estava mais diante de algo irreal, impalpável. Estava diante de uma mulher cheia de defeitos e qualidades, que acordava despenteada e que teimava em tentar controlar tudo, mas que ainda assim superava em todos os sentidos sua idealização. Ele não pensava mais naquele fantasma, ele não sonhava mais com a irmã caçula do Weasley. Ele procurava por Gina quando cabelos vermelhos lhe chamavam a atenção na rua, procurava pela ruiva irritante que estaria esperando quando ele chegasse em casa. 

Ouviu batidas. Sem esperar qualquer resposta, a porta se abriu e a secretária de Draco entrou. Com seu jeito destrambelhado, a senhorita Gray tentava equilibrar uma pilha de pergaminhos enquanto já começava a falar. 

-Bom dia, senhor Malfoy. Já encontrei os registros de gastos dos últimos dois anos e... 

Mas ele não estava escutando o que ela dizia. Já abria um sorriso malicioso ao encarar a mulher à sua frente. Ora, ele precisava de uma distração até conseguir voltar ao seu mundo, não é? Tinha que dar um jeito de frear a vontade que sentia de agarrar Gina toda vez que estavam sozinhos. O que poderia ser melhor do que uma aventurazinha? 

A senhorita Gray ainda falava enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, colocar os pergaminhos sobre uma mesa já abarrotada. Draco se levantou e chegou por trás dela. Passou os braços ao lado do corpo da moça e a ajudou a endireitar a pilha que ameaçava cair. Assustada, ela se virou para ele. Ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância. 

-Ah... Obrigado, senhor - ela desviava os olhos nervosa, parecia finalmente ter percebido os olhares que o chefe lançava - Com licença, se não precisa mais de mim, vou até os arquivos terminar de... 

-Acho que ainda vou precisar da sua "ajuda" - Draco respondeu provocante. 

Ele colocou as mãos na mesa, prendendo-a entre esta e seu corpo. A jovem o fitava assustada, se inclinava o máximo que podia para trás. Subitamente, Draco derrubou vários papéis e a colocou sentada sobre o móvel. Antes que ela pudesse protestar, ele já a beijava. Ela se debateu, mas logo já estava correspondendo. Afinal, quem conseguia resistir a Draco Malfoy? 

O beijo começou a evoluir. Ela puxava avidamente as vestes do loiro tentando tirá-las enquanto este já tinha suas mãos debaixo da saia dela. Draco, entretanto, não estava ali, não totalmente. Seus pensamentos se encontravam na noite anterior, na sala de sua casa, nos braços daquela ruiva que tanto o atormentava. Pela primeira vez em sua vida, se sentia mal por estar traindo uma mulher. 

Afastou-se dela repentinamente. Apoiou as mãos em sua escrivaninha e manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto esperava sua respiração voltar ao normal. Podia sentir os olhos cheios de dúvidas de sua secretária sobre ele. 

-Senhor Malfoy, me desculpe, eu não sei o que deu em mim! - ela começou a falar sem parar de novo. Antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer outra reação, Draco pegou sua varinha _(N/A: ignorem o fato de que as varinhas são confiscadas na entrada do Ministério, blz?)_ e virou-se para a mulher que já tinha se levantado da mesa. Ela parou subitamente ao ver o loiro apontar a varinha e murmurar um feitiço. Pronto, agora ela não se lembraria de nada que ocorrera naquela sala. 

-Pode sair agora - ele já tinha se recomposto e falava impassível - E me traga os outros registros até o fim do dia. 

-Ah... Claro, senhor - ela olhava confusa para os lados - Com licença. 

Com um movimento rápido da varinha, reorganizou os pergaminhos caídos. Colocou uma das pilhas sobre sua mesa. Entraria de cabeça naqueles relatórios e esqueceria ao menos por um momento dos milhares de problemas que o atormentavam. Sentou-se, puxou a primeira pasta e colocou o retrato de Gina dentro de uma das gavetas. Não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos sem se lembrar de que era um canalha, nem que eles estivessem apenas em um retrato. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

-Oi, pai! - os dois loirinhos entraram correndo na sala de Draco. 

-Olá, Draco, como está? - a senhora Weasley apareceu em seguida. 

Mas o loiro não conseguiu responder ao cumprimento. Os garotos tinham pulado sobre ele e praticamente o sufocavam. A senhora Weasley ria da cena enquanto fechava a porta. 

-Hei, monstrinhos, o que estão fazendo aqui? - ele finalmente tinha conseguido colocar os dois meninos sentados sobre a mesa. 

-A vovó disse que vinha conversar com você... 

-...então a gente veio junto pra te ver! 

-Mas acho que não chegamos em boa hora, garotos - a senhora Weasley se aproximou da mesa - Vamos, o pai de vocês está cheio de trabalho. 

-Pra falar a verdade, estou no meu horário de almoço - Draco respondeu um tanto quanto intrigado - Tenho um tempo, se for algo realmente urgente. 

-Se não estou atrapalhando... - ela disse e se virou para os gêmeos - Por que não vão até a sala do tio Percy enquanto conversamos? Fica no fim do corredor principal. 

Os garotos desceram da mesa derrubando várias penas e pastas. Pararam na avó para um último beijo estalado antes de deixarem a sala correndo. Ela sorria enquanto olhava a porta se fechando. Virou-se ainda divertida para Draco. 

-Eles me lembram tanto os meus gêmeos... 

-Claro, claro... - ele parecia impaciente - Sente-se, por favor. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a bebê? 

-Oh, não, não. Ela está ótima. Falei com Gina há pouco e está tudo bem. A Rach parece muito delicada, mas eu sei que é tão forte quanto a mãe. É a Gina que me preocupa. 

-Gina? - ele enrugou a testa, mas já sabia do que ela falava - Por que a Gina a preocuparia? 

-Gostaria que você não insultasse minha inteligência e minha capacidade de percepção - ela estava séria ao falar - Seja sincero, o que está acontecendo? 

-Não sei do que a senhora está falando - Draco colocou sua expressão mais inocente enquanto tentava ganhar tempo. 

-Ora, por Deus, Draco! - ele começou a ver a mesma irritação de sua mulher no rosto da senhora Weasley - Conheço meus filhos como a palma da minha mão! Aqueles olhos tristes não são dela, não combinam com ela! 

-Senhora Weasley, eu não... 

-Quando Gina disse que vocês estavam juntos, eu pensei que era apenas uma paixão infantil, simplesmente uma rebeldia adolescente - ela falava mais baixo, apesar de continuar levemente vermelha - Eu só realmente me dei conta de que era sério quando nós dois conversamos pela primeira vez, quando você me confessou que queria se casar com ela. Você sabe que eu não concordava com esse relacionamento, mas eu aceitei. Eu protegi vocês dois da fúria dos meus filhos, eu convenci meu marido de que vocês realmente mereciam uma chance, eu feri o orgulho das pessoas que mais amo para ver você e minha filha felizes. Não faça com que eu me arrependa de tudo isso, Draco. Continue demonstrando que eu estava certa ao lhe dar um voto de confiança. 

Ela desviou o olhar para a janela. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto os lábios estavam crispados. Draco não sabia o que fazer, o que falar. Apenas fitava as mãos sem coragem de encará-la. Sentia-se como um garotinho que levava uma bronca da mãe. Ele não conseguiu dar uma resposta mal-criada para ela, exatamente como não conseguia fazê-lo com Narcisa. 

-Eu não vou insistir mais para que você me diga o que está acontecendo - ela voltou a olhar para o genro - Apenas pense muito bem no que você e Gina estão fazendo de suas vidas. 

A senhora Weasley já tinha se levantado quando ouviram uma explosão vinda do lado de fora da sala. Os dois correram para a porta. Por um momento, Draco pensou que estava em um campo de guerra. Milhares de labaredas coloridas subiam para o teto e explodiam em cascatas. Rodas formadas por faíscas passavam ameaçadoramente sobre as cabeças das pessoas que soltavam gritinhos e se abaixavam. Um dragão vermelho luminoso emitia ruídos enquanto dava voltas por toda a sala. Rojões ensurdecedores surgiam de todos os cantos e perseguiam uma bruxa franzina e assustada. 

-Não os estuporem e nem tentem fazê-los desaparecer! - a senhora Weasley corria entre os cubículos enquanto gritava a plenos pulmões - Fiquem calmos e saiam da sala! 

Draco puxou uma prancheta que estava próxima e protegeu o rosto de um foguete que acabara de atingir a parede ao lado. Abaixou-se atrás de uma mesa antes que algo mais explodisse ali por perto. De onde tinha vindo tudo aquilo? A única vez que se lembrava de ter visto uma confusão como aquela fora em Hogwarts, quando os dois Weasley quase explodiram o castelo de uma forma muito parecida. 

De repente tudo fez sentido. Os gêmeos! Tinha certeza que aquilo era obra daqueles dois diabinhos! Saiu se arrastado por debaixo das mesas procurando por duas cabecinhas loiras. Olhou em todos os cantos, atrás de todas as cadeiras, dentro de todos os cubículos. Já estava sozinho no local quando teve que se jogar no chão para evitar que um morcego negro o atingisse. Estava quase desistindo de encontrar os garotos quando escutou risadinhas vindas de dentro de um grande armário de madeira próximo dele. Desviou-se de mais algumas faíscas, se levantou e escancarou as portas do móvel. 

-Saiam já daí! - ele olhava furioso para os garotos que perdiam o sorriso. 

Draco os agarrou pelas golas e os tirou do armário. Empurrou os meninos para o chão e os fez engatinhar até a porta. Ele também engatinhava, mantendo os dois loirinhos debaixo de seu corpo para que nenhum foguete desgovernado os atingisse. Ao chegarem à saída, ele os atirou para fora da sala e os seguiu, trancando a porta atrás de si. 

-Michael e Gabriel Weasley Malfoy! - a senhora Weasley gritava enquanto levantava os netos - Eu não acredito no que fizeram! 

O corredor estava um tumulto horrível. Além dos funcionários que trabalhavam naquele setor do departamento, uma pequena multidão de curiosos já se formava. Os rostos assustados e sujos de fuligem encaravam temerosos Draco se levantar. Os gêmeos estavam levando uma senhora bronca da avó, porém nem suas carinhas tristes e falsamente arrependidas fizeram a raiva do loiro desaparecer. Se ele estivesse sozinho com aqueles dois, a esta hora eles já estariam pendurados pelos tornozelos ou vomitando lesmas. 

-Por Deus, o que está acontecendo aqui? - Percy vinha apressado pelo corredor enquanto ajeitava os óculos. 

-Percival Weasley! - a senhora ruiva se virara muito vermelha para o filho - O que um arsenal desses fogos abomináveis da loja dos seus irmãos fazia na sua sala? 

-Na minha sala!? - Percy parecia indignado - Como assim na minha sala? Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? 

-Receio que eles sejam meus, senhor - um jovem que vinha seguindo o ruivo falou. 

-Sikes? - Percy virou-se incrédulo para trás - Estou profundamente decepcionado! 

-Desculpe-me, senhor. Eu os comprei agora na hora do almoço para a festa de aniversários da minha sobrinha. Só os trouxe para o escritório por que não queria me atrasar. Novamente, peço desculpas. Só não entendo como os fogos causaram toda essa confusão na Organização Financeira... 

-Isso só aconteceu porque algum gênio deixou essas porcarias bem na vista desses dois diabretes disfarçados de meninos de sete anos! - Draco respondeu exasperado. 

- Sua atitude de trazer essas _coisas_ - Percy quase cuspiu ao falar - não foi correta, mas você sem dúvida não é o culpado por essa bagunça. Afinal, o mínimo que esperávamos do Malfoy é que ele conseguisse controlar os filhos. 

-Ah, cala boca, Weasley! Você tá fazendo do meu dia um inferno desde que cheguei aqui! 

-Não fale comigo dessa forma, Malfoy! - Percy ajeitava mais uma vez seus óculos enquanto olhava indignado para Draco - Você deveria me agradecer! Será que eu sou o único que enxerga que esses garotos estão crescendo totalmente sem limites, incapazes de respeitar qualquer forma de autoridade? Eles destroem tudo que tocam, não têm modos, sempre causam confusão. Por Deus, eles são um tormento! 

-Percy, cala a bo... 

Mas a senhora Weasley não conseguiu terminar a frase. Draco tinha acabado de voar para cima do cunhado. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era para falar assim dos seus filhos? Os dois rolaram pelo chão. O loiro prendeu o outro sob seu corpo e começou a socá-lo. Percy, entretanto, o atingiu no queixo e o derrubou. Mesmo tonto, Draco tentou avançar novamente sobre o ruivo, mas foi segurado por alguém. 

-Já chega! - a senhora Weasley acabara de gritar - Que papelão! Parem já com isso! Levem esses dois marmanjos para a sala de Percy enquanto eu resolvo essa bagunça. Gabriel, Michael, fiquem lá com os dois. Aí daquele que ousar aprontar de novo! Isso vale para os quatro! Será que alguém pode chamar Jorge e Fred pra dar um jeito nesses malditos fogos? ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Draco aparatou na sala de sua casa no fim da tarde. Tirou suas vestes pesadas e deixou-se cair numa das poltronas. Estava exausto. Tivera que escutar a senhora Weasley passar um sermão de quase uma hora enquanto encarava a cara de idiota do cunhado. Como se não bastasse, seu setor ficaria interditado até o Ano Novo. Teria que trabalhar em casa enquanto aquelas coisas não parassem de queimar e explodir. Como conseguiria encontrar um vira-tempo se não tinha mais nenhuma desculpa para sair de casa? Só não estava mais irritado porque os gêmeos tinham ido passar mais uma noite na casa dos avós. Se ele tivesse que olhar para aqueles dois nas próximas doze horas, mataria alguém. 

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Gina acabara de entrar na sala. 

-Eu moro aqui - ele respondeu sem olhar para ela. 

-Por enquanto... - a voz dela foi áspera. 

-Tivemos problemas no escritório - ele suspirou enquanto passava a mão na testa. Não poderia contar a verdade, a senhora Weasley o proibira - Vou trabalhar em casa até sexta-feira. 

-O que aconteceu? 

-Nada demais, só uma inspeção antipragas de rotina. 

Gina olhou desconfiada para o marido, mas não o questionou mais. Já tinha se virado em direção à escada quando Draco voltou a falar. 

-Como a bebê está? 

-Mais manhosa que o normal, mas nada que não vá passar - ela respondeu enquanto já subia. 

Draco já tinha se levantado com seus milhares de relatórios para seguir para o escritório da casa quando ouviu a sineta da porta. Deixou os pergaminhos sobre o sofá e foi atender aborrecido. Só faltava ser um dos _simpáticos_ irmãos Weasley querendo tirar satisfações com ele. Entretanto, não foi nenhum ruivo que ele viu, mas sim uma bruxa velha e feia com uma expressão de raiva no rosto. 

-Onde estão aqueles demônios? Não adianta tentar escondê-los, senhor Malfoy! Eu sei que foram eles que me mandaram a bomba de bosta! 

Draco olhava atônito para ela. Não era possível que aqueles dois tivessem aprontado de novo! Há poucas horas eles tinham praticamente destruído seu escritório. Como podiam ter tramado mais alguma coisa? 

-A senhora deve estar enganada, os garotos estão na casa dos avós. 

-Muito bem, isso explica porque foi a coruja dos Weasley que fez a entrega desta vez! 

-O que foi, Draco? - Gina descia as escadas - Senhora Mann? Há algo errado? 

-Virgínia, deixa que eu resolvo... 

-Com toda a certeza, senhora Malfoy. Seus adoráveis filhos me presentearam com mais uma bomba de bosta! Como se não bastasse o banheiro que eles explodiram há poucos dias! 

-Que banheiro? - Draco lançou uma expressão de interrogação para Gina, que o fuzilou com o olhar. 

-Por mil maldições, senhor Malfoy! Será que o senhor não presta atenção nos seus filhos? Eles são os alunos mais indisciplinados que eu já tive o desprazer de encontrar em toda a minha carreira de diretora! Em menos de quatro meses esses garotos já aprontaram mais que qualquer um durante toda a escola primária! Ou vocês dão um jeito nesses moleques ou eu serei forçada a expulsá-los! Passar bem. - e dizendo isso, a bruxa se virou, subiu em sua vassoura e desapareceu no céu. 

Gina passou as mãos sobre o rosto e soltou um suspiro cansado. Entrou e se sentou em um dos degraus da escada. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre o joelho enquanto levava as mãos juntas à cabeça. 

-Por favor, me diga que não foram eles os responsáveis pela "inspeção antipragas". 

-Se você não quer, eu não digo - Draco fechara a porta e se encostara à parede com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. 

-O que foi que eles fizeram dessa vez? Mais bombas de bosta? Os fogos dos meus irmãos? Michael se irritou e explodiu coisas involuntariamente de novo? 

-Fogos - ele respondeu simplesmente. 

-É, - ela esboçou um sorriso triste - eles realmente gostaram deles. Já é a terceira vez que aprontam com aquelas coisas. 

Ficaram em silêncio. Draco a observava de esguelha. Estava pálida e com profundas olheiras. Os olhos tristes também denunciavam seu cansaço. O rosto ainda estava marcado por lágrimas ressecadas e os lábios estavam sem cor. Parecia que acabara de voltar de seu próprio enterro. 

-Pare de me olhar pelo canto do olho - ela disse sem encará-lo - Você não precisa fazer com que eu me sinta mais horrível do que estou me sentindo. 

-Por que você adora fazer drama? - Draco revirou os olhos e soltou um muxoxo. 

-Talvez por que o mundo esteja desabando na minha cabeça - Gina não alterou a voz, parecia não ter forças para isso - Simplesmente porque estou chegando a conclusão que falhei como bruxa, falhei como mãe, falhei como esposa, falhei como mulher. Simplesmente falhei. 

Ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Gina não tinha movido um único músculo, parecia uma estátua olhando para o nada. Draco encarava seus pés enquanto uma pergunta lhe queimava a língua. Finalmente tomou coragem e deixou-se falar. 

-Você se arrepende de alguma coisa? 

Mais uma vez, silêncio. Talvez ele não devesse ter tocado nesse assunto, mas a sua curiosidade (será que era só isso mesmo?) falara mais alto. Os diários, a conversa com a sogra e, principalmente, o que sentira naquela tarde despertaram nele uma vontade incontrolável de saber o que ela sentia. Já tinha desistido de obter alguma resposta quando Gina começou a falar ainda com a voz desanimada. 

-Teve uma noite, logo que a Rachel nasceu, que eu não conseguia dormir. Já fazia uma hora que eu me revirava na cama e nada do sono. Eu tava tão preocupada... O Ministério tinha acabado de confiscar definitivamente todos os bens da sua família, tínhamos que terminar de pagar a casa, a sua promoção não saia, o meu reajuste de salário só viria em dois meses e tínhamos um bebê não planejado recém-nascido. Comecei a me perguntar como eu estaria se você não tivesse me beijado naquele campo de quadribol, se nós não tivéssemos nos envolvido, se eu simplesmente tivesse aceitado aquela bolsa de estudos no exterior ao invés de me casar com você. Provavelmente eu estaria fora do país, realizada profissionalmente e com uma vida financeira muito confortável. Eu me levantei e sai do quarto antes que te acordasse. Sinceramente, naquele dia eu tive vontade de ter seguido outro caminho... 

-Você ainda sente isso? - ele ainda fitava o chão enquanto a escutava. 

-Sabe, eu ainda não terminei de contar toda essa história... - ela sorriu debilmente e prosseguiu - Depois que eu saí do quarto, resolvi tomar um pouco de ar. Mas eu nem cheguei a descer as escadas. Parei no quarto dos garotos quando ouvi a voz de um deles. O Gabriel falava no meio de um sonho, pedia mais um sapo de chocolate. Olhei pro Michael e vi que ele sorria adormecido. Fui ver a Rachel e perdi a noção do tempo que fiquei ali, observando ela fazer biquinho e sugar o ar _(N/A: eh muito fofo quando um nenê faz isso, naum eh?)_ enquanto os olhinhos estavam fechados. Voltei pro quarto e te vi resmungando meu nome. Percebi que não importava o que eu tinha deixado pra trás, não importava as chances que eu tinha descartado. Nada era tão bom quanto ver vocês dormindo. Não me arrependo de nenhuma das minhas escolhas, Draco, e isso não vai mudar nunca, independentemente do que acontecer com a gente. 

Ele não disse nada. Olhava para baixo com os braços ainda cruzados enquanto se sentia pior do que já se sentira. Ela falava com tanta ternura daquela casa, daquelas crianças, daquela vida. E ele, o que fazia? Tentava desesperadamente voltar para suas mulheres fúteis, para sua mansão confortável, para sua existência vazia. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por um choro estridente. 

-A mamãe já tá indo, filha - Gina se levantou e subia as escadas. 

-Espera - Draco saiu de seu transe e foi até ao primeiro degrau - Vai tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Eu cuido dela. 

-Não, Draco, ela ainda precisa de mim. 

-Você mesma disse que ela já tá boa! 

-Mas... - ela já ia protestar, mas ele a interrompeu. 

-Deixa eu ficar um pouco com a minha filha, Gina. Por favor. 

Ela deu-se por vencida e seguiu para o quarto do casal. Draco subiu atrás, mas se dirigiu para o outro quarto. Rachel estava deitada com os bracinhos esticados enquanto chorava. Ele se aproximou, a tirou do berço e se sentou numa poltrona com a pequena no colo. Ainda que desajeitadamente, ele a colocou sobre suas pernas enquanto tentava fazê-la se acalmar. 

-Pronto, pronto, manhosa, já te tirei do berço. Você se parece com a sua mãe, sabia? É tão escandalosa quanto ela... 

A ruivinha parara de chorar e o fitava atenta ao que ele dizia. Quando Draco parou de falar, ela sorriu e bateu palminhas. Balbuciou sons incompreensíveis enquanto desviava o olhar do rosto do loiro. Agarrou a mão dele e começou a mordê-la. 

-Não, não, mocinha! Pode parar! - ele a ergueu no ar diante de seu rosto - Você já me deixou todo babado uma vez, não vai deixar de novo! 

Rachel riu novamente e colocou o dedinho indicador dentro da boca. Enquanto balançava as perninhas no ar, esticou a outra mãozinha em direção ao rosto do pai. Draco tentou desviar, mas agora ao dois bracinhos estavam esticados para ele. A bebê começou a emitir outros sons, mas desta vez eles não foram incompreensíveis. 

-Pa-pa... Pa-pa... 

Draco encarou assustado a pequena que olhava divertida para ele. Abriu um sorriso. Até aquele momento não tinha escutado Rachel pronunciar nada que não fosse seus "dá-dá-dás" e agora ela acabara de falar "papai". Tudo bem, não tinha sido um "papai" muito perfeito, mas ela claramente tinha _falado_ alguma coisa. 

Sentiu uma alegria imensa invadí-lo. Aproximou a ruivinha de si e a abraçou. Nem se irritou quando as mãozinhas babadas envolveram seu pescoço. Na verdade, ficar todo melado era irrelevante diante do que acabara de presenciar. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

-Ela dormiu de novo? - Gina entrou no quarto da bebê. 

-Acabou de pegar no sono - Draco a colocava cuidadosamente no berço. 

-Vou comer alguma coisa. Você quer? 

-Não. Fica tranqüila, qualquer coisa eu me mesmo preparo algo. 

Ela deu de ombros e seguiu para as escadas. Draco ainda continuou olhando a filha por alguns momentos antes de sair também. Sem rumo, foi em direção à sala. O cômodo não parecia mais tão detestável como antes. Na verdade, era até simpático, aconchegante. 

Ele caminhou até a mesa cheia de retratos. Viu-se sorrindo abraçado a uma Gina barriguda, acenando para dois loirinhos que andavam com dificuldade, falsamente emburrado pelo balde de água que acabara de receber da jovem ruiva, segurando abobado um embrulinho branco com uma rala penugem vermelha cobrindo a cabecinha. Viu-se como nunca tinha se visto antes. 

_**Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?**_

Escutou um prato se quebrando. Colocou o retrato que tinha nas mãos de volta no lugar e seguiu para a cozinha. Parou na porta. Gina estava de costas, as mãos apoiadas na pia, a cabeça baixa e o prato estilhaçado no chão. Ele atravessou o cômodo em direção a ela. Parou há poucos metros da ruiva enquanto a observava. Ela era tão linda! Não tinha o direito de fazê-la sofrer daquela forma. Sem querer pensar mais, ele aproximou-se devagar, a abraçou pela cintura e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela. 

_**And how can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?**_

-Me perdoa, por favor… - ele sussurrou enquanto apertava o abraço. 

Soltando as mãos, Gina deixou o peso do corpo cair e chorou. Chorou compulsivamente. Parecia não ter forças para se manter em pé. Draco a segurou enquanto se abaixava com ela. 

-Pára de chorar, por favor - agachado ao lado dela, ele tentava encontrar os olhos castanhos que tanto o fascinavam - Me dói tanto te ver assim! 

_**Cause you're all I want**_

-Eu não acredito mais em você! - ela disse entre soluços. 

-Não, não! Você tem que acreditar em mim! - ele falava desesperado com o rosto dela entre as mãos - Eu te amo, eu te amo tanto... 

Olhou fixamente nos olhos dela. Já tinha enganado tantas mulheres com aquelas palavras. "Eu te amo". Pela primeira vez, tinha certeza de que aquela frase, tão mal usada até aquele momento, era verdadeira. Precisava que ela percebesse isso, que ela visse no fundo de seus olhos o quanto ele precisava dela. 

_**You're all I need**_

Encostou sua testa na dela. "Eu te amo, eu te amo...". Sussurrava, os belos olhos acinzentados fixos nos dela. Sentiu ela enlaçar seu pescoço enquanto dizia em meio às lágrimas "Eu acredito". Abriu um sorriso. Tinha vontade de pular, de gritar, de contar ao mundo como ele estava feliz. Mas mais do que qualquer coisa, tinha vontade de sentir o gosto da boca dela de novo. 

_**You're everything**_

Beijou-a. Sentiu os lábios trêmulos de Gina se abrirem. Puxou o rosto dela mais para perto do seu. O beijo tinha gosto de lágrimas, mas mesmo assim era a sensação mais maravilhosa que Draco já experimentara em toda a sua vida. Ainda com aqueles lábios quentes entre os seus, ele a pegou no colo e foi em direção à escada. Já tinha perdido muito tempo em sua vida, não queria perder nem mais um minuto. 

_**Everything**_

_N/A: Outro ataque fluffy!!! Daqui a pouco essa fic vai começar a pingar mel! HEHEHEHE. Atendendo a pedidos, Gina e Draco juntos! Pra falar a verdade, eu ia fazer o Draco relutar mais um pouco, a Gina ficar desidratada de tanto chorar e os dois quebrarem o pau mais umas vezes, mas achei que seria muita maldade (além de ter ficado com medo de alguém me matar e eu naum conseguir terminar a fic!). E aí, o que acharam dos gêmeos? Ainda não chegam aos pés do Fred e do Jorge, mas também, eles só têm sete anos! Eu sei q tem muita coisa q eu preciso esclarecer, mas será que ninguém tem mais nenhuma idéia de como o Draco foi parar nesse mundo tão diferente? Bom, no próximo capitulo prometo que vou tentar me centrar mais nesse aspecto da história. Acho q já chega de notas! Ah, galera, estou esperando as reviews pra postar o capitulo 9! Esse final super romântico merece várias, naum merece? Beijos e até mais!!!! _

N/A 2: Os trechos q eu usei no fim do capitulo são da música "Everything", do Lifehouse. Ela faz parte da trilha sonora do seriado "Smallville". Se vcs naum conhecem, vale a pena baixar e conferir. Os dois minutos finais da música são excepcionalmente lindos!!! 


	9. A Coruja Negra

**A Coruja Negra**

Abriu os olhos devagar. Encontrou dois círculos castanhos à sua frente. Gina sorria para ele enquanto acariciava seu rosto. Draco sorriu de volta. Começou a correr os dedos delicadamente pelas costas dela. A ruiva se aproximou mais e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios. 

-Te acordei? 

-Não, não me acordou - ele suspirou e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz dela. 

-O que aconteceu ontem? - ela franziu a testa sem deixar desaparecer o sorriso. 

-Como assim? 

-"Como assim?"! Você acabou comigo essa noite! Tá certo, você nunca me deu muito sossego, mas dessa vez você se superou! 

-Já que você tá reclamando... - Draco fazia um falso bico enquanto seu ego batia no teto. 

-Quem disse que eu tô reclamando? - ela se sentou fingindo indignação. 

-Ah, não tá? - ele se virara para vê-la melhor e colocara as duas mãos atrás da cabeça. 

-Eu adorei! - Gina se curvou sobre ele sorrindo. 

-Segundo tempo? - ele ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto sorria malicioso. 

Mas Draco mal teve tempo de beijá-la de novo. Um choro manhoso invadiu o quarto. Gina se afastou e olhou divertida para a cara de aborrecimento do marido. 

-Desculpa, meu bem, mas você não é o único que precisa de mim... 

Ela se levantou e vestiu o robe vinho que estava sobre a poltrona. Antes de sair do quarto ainda lançou um beijinho para ele e sussurrou um "depois a gente continua" provocante. 

Draco continuou deitado fitando o teto. Não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão leve como agora. Já tinha se decidido: abandonaria aquela idéia estúpida de "consertar" sua vida. Continuaria com aquela casa, com aquelas crianças, com aquela ruiva. A família dela era horrível, mas até que seria divertido irritar o Weasley de vez em quando. Ele era extremamente competente, não demoraria a subir cada vez mais de cargo. Quem sabe até encontrar uma forma de reaver sua fortuna? Consertaria sua vida, sim, mas aquela vida. 

Gina voltou para o quarto com Rachel nos braços. A pequena esfregava os olhinhos sonolentos. Ele se sentou com as pernas flexionadas e os braços sobre os joelhos. Gina colocou a filha sentada entre os dois. Foi então que Draco se lembrou. 

-A Rachel não fala ainda, não é? 

-Você sabe que não, Draco - ela o encarou intrigada - Ainda vai demorar uns dois meses pra ela começar a falar! 

-Tem certeza? - ele a olhava divertido. 

-Claro que sim! Os gêmeos tinham quase um ano quando falaram e a Rach acabou de completar dez meses. Por que você tá perguntando isso? 

-Como você é precoce, hein, mocinha! - ele se virara para a bebê e brincava com o narizinho dela. 

-O que você tá tentando dizer? - ela o encarava com um olhar que mesclava felicidade e surpresa. 

-Ela me chamou ontem. 

-Como assim "ela te chamou"? 

-É, quando você tava tomando banho. Ela falou "papai". Bom, não foi muito perfeito, mas foi um papai. 

-Sua traidora! - Gina deitara a ruivinha na cama e fazia cócegas em sua barriga - Depois de todos os quilos que engordei, de todas as fraldas, de todas as noites em claro, você fala "papai" ao invés de "mamãe"! 

-Fazer o que se eu sou irresistível? - Draco tinha uma falsa expressão de arrogância. 

-Convencido! - ela sorria fingindo raiva - Eu te odeio, sabia! 

-Sabia - ele se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo - E eu também te odeio. 

Ouviram uma coruja piar do lado de fora da janela. Gina olhou preguiçosa para Draco e fez sinal para que ele fosse apanhar o bilhete. Ele sorriu e apontou para o corpo coberto só pelos lençóis. A ruiva se levantou bufando e caminhou até a ave cada vez mais inquieta. 

-O que é? - ele simplesmente perguntou sem desviar os olhos da pequena que engatinhava pela cama. 

-Mamãe. Vai trazer os garotos na hora do almoço - ela fechou a cara - Aqueles dois vão se ver comigo! 

-Que horas são? - Draco a encarou preocupado enquanto puxava Rachel para longe da beirada da cama. 

-Acho que quase dez... - ela respondeu desinteressada. 

-Você não vai trabalhar não? 

-Tá querendo se livrar de mim, é? - ela colocou as mãos na cintura. 

-Não, é que... - ele ficou desconcertado com a resposta dela. 

-Tô brincando, amor - ela riu da cara dele - O diretor do hospital me liberou essa semana pra que eu pudesse cuidar da Rach. Vou te atormentar em tempo integral! 

-E eu vou adorar... ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

A porta do escritório se abriu lentamente. 

-Draco? - a senhora Weasley acabara de entrar. 

-Pode entrar - ele afastou a cadeira da mesa repleta de pergaminhos e passou as mãos sobre o rosto. 

-A Gina já sabe do "acidente" de ontem, não é? 

-Senhora Weasley, eu... 

-Não, querido, não. Está tudo bem. Agora eu sei que está... - ela abriu um sorriso bondoso para ele - Mas eu acho que você deveria ir até a sala antes que ela azare um daqueles dois. Vou ver a Rach. 

Draco ficou alguns minutos sozinho. Simplesmente sorria enquanto pensava em como aquilo era loucura. Uma deliciosa loucura! Acordou de seus devaneios quando Gina deu o primeiro grito. Levantou-se ainda sorrindo e foi ao socorro de seus dois anjinhos. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Já estavam terminando de comer. Os gêmeos tinham as cabeças baixas e Gina fazia cara de poucos amigos. Draco se divertia com a situação. Sua raiva já tinha passado. Pensando bem, fora até divertido ver seu escritório explodir em luzes coloridas, sem falar na sensação maravilhosa de socar um dos Weasley. Ele sabia, entretanto, que sua mulher não partilhava da mesma opinião, o que explicava os olhares que ela lhe lançava toda vez que ele deixava escapar um sorriso reprimido. 

-Já acabamos, mãe - um dos gêmeos falou ressabiado. 

-Subam pro quarto - ela respondeu seca - E eu não quero ouvir um pio! 

Os meninos se levantaram e foram em direção à escada. Ainda lançaram um último olhar de súplica ao pai, que simplesmente encolheu os ombros como quem diz "fazer o quê?". Eles já tinham fechado a porta do quarto quando Draco começou a falar. 

-Não acha que tá sendo muito dura com eles? 

-Draco Malfoy, não começa! - ela trincou os dentes. 

-Só acho que não é pra tanto! 

-Pelo amor de ... - ela já falava alto, mas ele a cortou. 

-Não, agora você vai me escutar! - ele endureceu a voz - Não é só você que toma as decisões por aqui! 

Ela não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços como uma menininha emburrada. 

-Acho que já tá na hora de você aceitar a personalidade dos nossos filhos - ela ia protestar, mas ele não permitiu - Você realmente acredita que esses castigos servem pra alguma coisa? Quer dizer, eles aprontam, você grita, esperneia, os proíbe de viver por um tempo, eles armam outra e aí começa tudo outra vez... É esse seu conceito de educação? 

-O que você sugere que eu faça? - ela ainda estava emburrada - Já que você não faz nada mesmo... 

-Reconheça o fato de que você não pode controlar tudo - ele ignorou o último comentário dela - Gina, olha os seus irmãos! Não importa o quanto vocês tenham tentado, vocês não conseguiram mudá-los. Acha que com o Michael e o Gabriel vai ser diferente? Concordo que eles passam dos limites, eu mesmo tive vontade de estuporá-los ontem, mas você realmente deveria se estressar menos. 

Ficaram em silêncio. Gina descruzara os braços e brincava com as mãozinhas de Rachel, que estava sentada em sua cadeirinha ao lado da mãe. Draco olhava interessado para seu prato, já arrependido do que dissera. De onde saíra tudo aquilo? Ele, Draco Malfoy, dando uma de pai compreensivo? Quase sorriu com esse pensamento, mas foi do outro lado da mesa que veio uma risada. 

-O que foi? - ele olhou intrigado para a ruiva à sua frente. 

-É realmente estranho ver que você pode ser mais sensato do que eu - ela o encarava com um olhar divertido. 

-É, eu sei - ele também riu. 

-Não consigo deixar de pensar como isso não se encaixa ao menino riquinho e mimado que eu conheci em Hogwarts, mesmo esses seus "ataques" sendo tão raros. Se há dez anos alguém me contasse que você poderia dizer coisas como esta, eu acho que morreria de rir! 

-Eu era tão ruim assim? - ele endurecera um pouco a expressão. 

-Você _ainda _ assim! - ela não deixara de sorrir - Mas foi exatamente por esse menino que eu me apaixonei. 

Ela se levantou e foi até ele. Draco já sorria de novo quando ela sentou-se em seu colo e o beijou carinhosamente. Mas ele não queria beijá-la só daquela maneira. Ignorando totalmente os protestos da ruiva, ele já explorava as coxas dela. Gina só conseguiu se livrar dele quando uma outra coruja apareceu na janela. 

-É pra você - ela disse entregando o bilhete e ignorando a cara feia dele. 

"Malfoy, 

Estarei na frente de sua casa as oito da noite. Tenho que lhe dar algumas recomendações. Além disso, não é seguro que você vá sozinho para a Mansão Malfoy. Me espere antes de sair. Até mais. 

Remo Lupin" 

Draco bufou. Tinha esquecido completamente daquela "excursão" à mansão. Além da sensação desagradável que sentiu ao se imaginar investigando o que fora a sua casa, se incomodou com o recado de Lupin. Ele não era um garotinho, não precisava de escolta! Amassou o pergaminho entre os dedos e fechou a cara. 

-O que foi? - Gina se virou para ele com um tom de preocupação na voz e a filha nos braços. 

-Lupin - ele respondeu simplesmente. 

-Querido, você não acha... - Gina se aproximou e ia passar as mãos pelos cabelos do loiro, mas este se levantou antes que ela pudesse tocá-lo. 

-Preciso terminar de ler aqueles relatórios - ele já estava saindo do cômodo - Se precisar de mim, tô no escritório. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Já estava anoitecendo. Tinha conseguido adiantar boa parte de seu trabalho, mas ainda continuava de mau humor. Não sabia porque, mas estava cada vez mais incomodado com a iminência de entrar novamente naquele lugar mal cuidado e assustador que ele chamara de casa até poucos dias. Estava organizando as pastas quando ouviu batidas na porta. 

-Tá aberta. 

-Posso entrar? - Gina olhava séria para ele. 

Draco fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça. Ela entrou e fechou a porta. Continuou parada encarando o loiro. 

-Não vai sentar? - ele ainda tinha os olhos nos milhares de pergaminhos à sua frente. 

-Tô esperando você me dar atenção - ela tinha os braços cruzados e o olhar irritado. 

Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos. Já tinha tanta coisa na cabeça, ainda teria que agüentar os chiliques de Gina? Fechou as últimas pastas, cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa e a encarou. 

-Sou todo ouvidos - ele foi levemente sarcástico. 

-Já tô acostumada com os seus maus modos! - a ruiva se sentou na cadeira que estava à frente da mesa - Não vim aqui pra dizer pela qüinquagésima vez que você é um grosso! 

-Dá pra ir direto ao ponto? 

-Não quero que você vá àquele lugar horrível - ela disse calma e firme. 

-Quê!? - ele a olhava admirado e incrédulo. 

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu - Gina continuou sem se alterar - Vou mandar uma carta ao professor Lupin dizendo que você não vai entrar lá de novo. 

-Você só pode tá louca! - Draco empurrou a cadeira bruscamente e deu a volta na mesa - Só eu posso entrar naquela casa, só eu posso vasculhá-la! 

-Pra quê tudo isso? - ela também se levantara e agora o encarava - É lógico que o seu pai não deixou nada realmente importante naquele lugar! Ele não é burro, Draco! Acha mesmo que ele vai usar aquela casa enquanto você ainda estiver vivo, enquanto algum Malfoy que lute contra aquele monstro que ele chama de Lord estiver vivo? 

-Eu não posso simplesmente não ir, Virginia! - ele estava irritado, andava de um lado para o outro como se estivesse preso em uma jaula - Só eu posso fazer isso, só os Malfoy podem entrar lá! 

-Draco, não vá! - ela praticamente implorou - Eu tô com um péssimo pressentimento. E se isso for uma armadilha? E se o seu pai estiver lá te esperando? E se você não voltar? 

Gina se sentou no pequeno sofá e deixou seu olhar se perder. Suas mãos tremiam, seu rosto estava lívido. Draco não pôde deixar de compreendê-la. Ele também não tinha um bom pressentimento, ele também tinha medo de não voltar, de não vê-la nunca mais, mas ele precisava ir. Se Lucio estivesse esperando seria a oportunidade perfeita de mandar aquela assombração para o inferno. Mais dia ou menos dia teria que enfrentá-lo. 

-Gina, olha pra mim - ele se sentou ao lado dela e ergueu seu queixo - Eu sei que você tá com medo e, pode acreditar, eu também tô. Mas eu preciso ir, eu preciso enfrentá-lo, eu não posso mais permitir que a sombra do Lucio, a sombra do meu pai, continue a nos ameaçar. 

Ela não respondeu. Voltou a fitar o chão enquanto mantinha as mãos no colo. Quebrando o silêncio, Draco segurou as mãos da ruiva entre as suas e continuou. 

-Se ele estiver lá eu vou acabar com ele, eu te prometo. 

-Eu ficaria mais feliz se você simplesmente voltasse são e salvo. 

-Isso eu não posso te prometer - ele impediu que ela protestasse - Você sabe que eu não posso. Mas tem algo de que você pode ter certeza: se eu não voltar, se eu morrer lutando com ele, vou satisfeito, vou feliz por saber que vocês finalmente vão estar bem. 

-Nós nunca vamos estar bem sem você! - Gina o abraçou com força - Por favor, fica comigo... 

-Até o fim da minha vida... - ele respondeu enquanto apertava contra seu peito a ruiva que deixava as primeiras lágrimas caírem. 

Ficaram abraçados. Gina soluçava alto. Draco a tinha colocado em seu colo e a embalava docemente. Não queria vê-la daquele jeito, não queria ver seus filhos daquele jeito. "Pelo menos essa noite os pequenos ainda terão sonos tranqüilos". Mal sabia ele o quanto estava enganado. No alto da escada, recolhendo um par de orelhas extensíveis, dois loirinhos idênticos se olhavam assombrados depois de escutarem a conversa dos pais. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

-Olá, Gina - Lupin abriu um sorriso quando a ruiva atendeu a porta. 

-Olá, professor - ela respondeu tristemente, os olhos ainda inchados - O Draco tá no escritório, pode ir até lá. 

-Oi, meninos, como estão? - ele se virou para os dois garotos sentados ao pé da escada. 

-Oi, tio Remo - um deles disse desanimado enquanto o outro olhava fixamente para a parede. 

-O que houve com eles? - Lupin cochichou para Gina. 

-Nada sério, só tão emburrados porque tão de castigo - ela forçou um sorriso. 

Ele deu de ombros e seguiu para o escritório. Bateu na porta e entrou depois de escutar um "Pode entrar" vindo de dentro. Draco acabara de se levantar e passava a mão pelos cabelos. Estendeu a outra para o homem à sua frente. 

-Lupin. 

-Malfoy. Espero que esteja pronto. 

-Estou, pode ficar tranqüilo. 

-Ouça, Malfoy, - o ex-professor de DCAT começou - conversamos na última reunião da Ordem sobre os perigos desta missão e gostaria de saber se você refletiu... 

-Onde exatamente você quer chegar? - Draco o cortou impaciente. 

-Você não precisa fazer isso - ele respondeu sem se alterar diante da rispidez do outro - Quando você estiver lá dentro, vai estar por sua conta. Não poderemos entrar, não poderemos ajudá-lo de nenhuma forma, não poderemos nem ao menos saber o que pode ter acontecido caso você não volte. Vasculhar aquela mansão pode nos trazer boas informações, mas não acredito que encontraremos nada de extraordinário, nada que pague uma vida. Vamos simplesmente esquecer... 

-O que você acha que eu sou, Lupin? - Draco falava baixo, porém afiado - Um covarde? Um incapaz? Acha que não vou dar conta? Acha que tenho medo do que possa acontecer? 

-Não foi nada disso que eu quis dizer! - Remo soltou um muxoxo irritado. 

-Mas foi isso que você disse! Eu não vou desistir, Lupin! Não importa que seja uma armadilha, eu vou entrar naquela casa com ou sem vocês do lado de fora! 

-Já que você quer assim... - ele soltou um suspiro cansado dando-se por vencido. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Já estavam voando há quase vinte minutos, logo estariam diante das grades negras da mansão Malfoy. Gina não tinha ficado sozinha com as crianças. Seus pais, além de Hermione, Jorge e Fred estavam lá também. Draco se sentiu mais tranqüilo. Afinal, para alguma coisa aquela família imensa tinha que servir! 

Desceram em frente ao portão alto da entrada principal. Cerca de dez pessoas já estavam ali, entre elas Rony e Harry. Draco sentiu o sangue subir. Sabia que aqueles dois não faziam parte da equipe de Lupin, então o que faziam ali? Provavelmente estavam vigiando seus passos, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para acusá-lo de traidor. Mas ele não daria esse gostinho a eles. Entraria naquela casa e se encontrasse Lucio traria seu corpo como um troféu a qualquer custo. 

-Boa noite a todos - Lupin começou - Creio que todos já conhecem o plano, mas vamos relembrar alguns pontos. Malfoy vai entrar, como combinado, e pouco nos restará a fazer. Ficaremos de prontidão para o caso de comensais surgirem. Se o nosso "espião" se deparar com alguém que não seja de sua família dentro da casa, ele saberá que pode autorizar a entrada de outros que não são seus parentes. Nesse caso nos dará um aviso e entraremos. O mais provável, no entanto, é que isso não seja possível, por isso a investigação ficará a cargo do Malfoy. Alguma pergunta? 

Como ninguém se manifestou, Lupin se virou para o loiro e fez um aceno com a cabeça acompanhado de um "Boa sorte". Draco subiu na vassoura e voou por cima da grade. Seguiu velozmente em direção à entrada da casa enquanto sentia o coração acelerado. 

Parou diante da grande porta de madeira. Ainda estava trancada. Decidiu não tentar abri-la. Subiu novamente na vassoura e foi até a mesma janela do segundo andar que tinha usado para entrar da última vez. Entrou sem problemas. Deixando a vassoura encostada atrás das cortinas rasgadas, Draco olhou novamente o cômodo. Silêncio. Murmurou "lumus" e a ponta de sua varinha se acendeu. Observou castiçais com tocos de velas sobre uma mesa. Com um feitiço, acendeu-as. Não se importava se não estava sendo discreto. Na verdade, ele _não_ queria ser discreto. Queria ser notado, queria que seu pai percebesse que ele estava ali, queria encontrá-lo. 

Saiu em direção ao corredor com a varinha empunhada. Acendia todas as velas que encontrava. A cada passo, seu coração se acelerava, seus ouvidos ficavam mais atentos, seus olhos mais concentrados. Procurava não só ouvir e ver, mas também sentir, cheirar, perceber. Aquilo era um jogo, uma caçada em que ele poderia ser a presa ou o predador. Tudo dependia dele mesmo. 

Entrou num outro corredor da imensa casa. Viu todos os olhos se virarem em sua direção. Lembrava-se daqueles retratos. Muitos deles tinham sido retirados depois da derrota de Voldemort. Não ficaria bem que fotografias de comensais mortos estivessem expostas após a queda do lado das trevas. Mas como naquele mundo o Lord continuava vivo e ativo, aquela pequena galeria se mantinha intacta. 

Draco caminhou cuidadoso analisando aqueles rostos. Eram antepassados, parentes, cônjuges, enfim, pessoas que de alguma forma se relacionavam à sua árvore genealógica. Conhecera alguns daqueles rostos, mas não se lembrava de gostar de nenhum. 

Passou diante do retrato de uma mulher. Observou por um momento. Ela tinha os cabelos escuros, um rosto com traços bonitos e olhos que brilhavam de uma forma quase insana. Ela o encarava sem se mover. O loiro sentiu um arrepiou percorrer seu corpo. Aquele rosto era familiar, mas eram os olhos que chamavam sua atenção. A imagem daquele olhar se encontrava muito viva em sua mente para ser apenas uma recordação de tantos anos. 

Começou a se aproximar do quadro quando ouviu um barulho abafado. Voltou-se rapidamente para trás e ainda pôde ver as perninhas feias e tortas de Kreacher desaparecerem no outro corredor. Esquecendo-se totalmente da fotografia, Draco resolveu seguir o elfo. Ele provavelmente o levaria a Lucio. 

Apesar de velho, Kreacher se movia rapidamente por trás da tapeçaria e das cortinas. O loiro apenas andava rápido, não queria assustar o monstrinho. Chegaram até o corredor que terminava numa passagem secreta para as masmorras "Claro, por que não pensei nisso antes?". Ansioso por seguir até onde Lucio estava, Draco desceu para as masmorras sem mais pensar no elfo. Nem percebeu que o pequeno ainda continuava ali, escondido atrás de uma estátua, observando tudo com um sorriso maldoso. 

Assim que viu o homem desaparecer do corredor, Kreacher saiu de seu esconderijo e foi apressado para as escadas. Murmurava algo e dava guinchos abafados de felicidade. Chegando à cozinha, se dirigiu para uma gaiola em que estava uma coruja com um bilhete preso a ela. O elfo pegou o objeto desajeitadamente, o colocou sobre a mesa e abriu a portinhola. 

-Você já sabe aonde ir, não é? - ele disse enquanto a coruja já levantava vôo. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Estavam todos na sala. A senhora Weasley e Hermione tinham acabado de colocar Rachel e Richard para dormir. Fred e Jorge tentavam puxar assunto com os gêmeos, mas estes só lhes davam respostas monossilábicas. Gina estava no sofá recostada sobre o peito do senhor Weasley. Ela tinha o olhar perdido enquanto arranhava o tecido do móvel. Escutou o pai chamá-la. 

-Filha, acorda! Não tá ouvindo o Michael te chamar? 

-Ah? Desculpa, tô um pouco aérea. Fala, filho... 

-Será que você vai ficar muito triste se a gente já for dormir? 

-Claro que não, meu bem - Gina se endireitou e abraçou os meninos parados à sua frente - Durmam bem, meus anjinhos. 

Os garotos desejaram boa noite a todos e saíram da sala. Gina ficou olhando tristemente para os dois loirinhos cabisbaixos que subiam as escadas. 

-Eles estão tão quietos... - a senhora Weasley disse após alguns minutos de silêncio. 

-Você tem certeza que eles não sabem de nada, Gina? - Fred se virou para a irmã. 

-Tenho, tenho. Eles acham que o Draco tá em mais uma reunião de equipe com o Snape. 

-Não sei não, Gina. Já vi você dar castigos muito piores pra esse dois e eles nunca ficaram assim - Jorge olhava desconfiado em direção à escada. 

-Gente, parem de encher a Gina! - Hermione fitava os gêmeos com o mesmo olhar reprovador dos tempos em que era monitora em Hogwarts enquanto se ajoelhava diante da amiga - As crianças estão ótimas, a missão deve está correndo super bem e logo todos vão está de volta! 

Hermione sorriu para a ruiva e segurou suas mãos. Gina esboçou um sorriso de agradecimento. Não sabia o que faria se tivesse que passar por tudo isso sozinha. Sentia tanto medo, mas precisava ser forte, precisava acreditar no que Hermione dizia. Precisava. 

-Então, meninos, como vão as coisas na loja? - o senhor Weasley se virou para os gêmeos com um sorriso amarelo. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Escondidos sob a capa de invisibilidade, Michael e Gabriel observavam os adultos conversando. Eles se espremiam o máximo possível junto ao corrimão da escada enquanto olhavam atentos para a sala. Apesar dos corações descompassados, tentavam respirar baixo. Queriam descobrir exatamente o que estava acontecendo, queriam entender direito aquela conversa que escutaram, mas, principalmente, queriam ter certeza de que seu pai estava bem. 

Gabriel bocejou. Michael lhe deu um cutucão e fez sinal pra que ficasse quieto. Draco tinha saído de casa há mais de uma hora e até agora não tinham nenhuma notícia. Michael sentiu o irmão puxar seu braço. Olhou para o outro que fez sinal para que eles fossem dormir. Já tinha se virado para subir quando Gabriel segurou novamente seu braço e apontou para a sala. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

-E vocês acreditam que ele teve coragem de dizer que era nossa culpa? - Fred dizia divertido. 

-Mas é claro que nós não tínhamos nada a ver com isso! - Jorge continuou falsamente indignado. 

-Se ele não sabe usar... 

Fred, entretanto, não concluiu seu pensamento. Uma bela coruja negra que acabara de pousar do lado de fora da janela chamou a atenção de todos. Gina se levantou e fez menção de se aproximar, porém o senhor Weasley a impediu. Ele foi até a janela e retirou o bilhete da perna da ave, que voou em seguida. Depois de certificar-se de que não havia nenhum encantamento no pergaminho, abriu-o e leu. 

-O que aconteceu? - Gina perguntou nervosa ao ver o pai levantar os olhos em sua direção. 

-Nada, querida - o senhor Weasley estava levemente pálido, mas forçava uma voz firme - É só um recado do Percy sobre alguns problemas no departam... 

-Pai, me dá esse pergaminho! - a ruiva estendeu a mão trêmula em direção a ele. 

-Filha, você não acha... 

-Não, mãe, eu não acho! - ela não tirou os olhos do pai - O bilhete, por favor! 

-Gina, eu não vou te entregar - o senhor Weasley respondeu impassível. 

Antes que alguém pudesse impedir, Gina pegou a varinha de Jorge sobre a mesa de centro e gritou _"Accio pergaminho"_ . Hermione tentou impedir que a ruiva pegasse o papel, mas não conseguiu. O senhor Weasley passou as mãos pelo rosto enquanto via a filha ler atônita o conteúdo daquele bilhete. 

"Cara nora, 

Sei perfeitamente o quanto nosso relacionamento tem deixado a desejar nos últimos anos. Acredite, sinto-me péssimo com isso! Você não imagina todas as noites de sono que perdi me culpando por ser um sogro, um avô e, principalmente, um pai tão relapso. Todavia, creio que chegou a hora de consertar certos erros. Começarei por meu querido filho, que neste momento já se encontra em minha companhia. Ficaria lisonjeado se você e suas adoráveis crianças pudessem estar conosco também, porém sei que agora isso não é possível. Eu serei paciente, saberei esperar até o dia em que conhecerei meus netos. Quanto ao seu amado marido, não se preocupe, ele logo voltará para casa. Aos pedaços, mas voltará. 

Carinhosamente, 

Lucio Malfoy" 

Gina sentiu como se o chão se abrisse. Perdeu o equilíbrio e só não caiu porque Fred a segurou. A senhora Weasley tomou o pergaminho da mão da filha e começou a ler. A ruiva olhava para o nada, a boca entreaberta e sem cor, o rosto extremamente branco. Hermione ajudou-a a sentar enquanto os gêmeos olhavam assustados para o pai. 

-Ele o pegou - senhor Weasley abaixou os olhos ao dizer - Lucio pegou Draco. ......................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Os garotos estavam paralisados. Somente as lágrimas silenciosas começavam a brotar em seus olhos. Como que em transe, Gabriel deu um passo em direção à sala, mas Michael o impediu. Fazendo um sinal de negação com a cabeça, segurou os braços do irmão e o levou para cima. Gabriel tentou se desvencilhar, tentou correr para junto da mãe, mas Michael não permitiu. Quando entraram no quarto e trancaram a porta, Gabriel explodiu. 

-Me larga, Michael, eu quero a minha mãe! - o menino chorava compulsivamente enquanto tentava passar pelo irmão. 

-Pára, Gabriel, eles vão escutar! - o outro também chorava, mas não saia do caminho. 

-Eu não me importo, eu não dou a mínima! - ele gritava em meio às lágrimas - Não importa se ela descobrir sobre a nossa capa, não importa se ela brigar com a gente de novo, não importa se a gente ficar de castigo pelo resto da vida! Eu só quero abraçar ela! Eu só quero o papai de volta! 

Gabriel deixou-se cair sentado no tapete e chorou mais. Soluçava alto enquanto olhava para o chão. Michael se abaixou ao lado do irmão e encostou sua cabeça na dele. Passou o braço sobre os ombros do outro enquanto deixava suas lágrimas caírem cada vez mais. 

-Eu sei, eu sei. Eu também não me importo mais! 

-O que a gente vai fazer agora, Michael? 

-Eu não sei, eu não... - o loirinho parou de falar e arregalou os olhos. 

-O que foi? 

-Gabriel, você lembra do que o papai disse? 

-Do que você tá falando? - ele olhava assombrado para o rosto do irmão. 

-Hoje, quando ele e a mamãe tavam conversando, ele disse que só os Malfoy podem entrar naquela casa - uma sombra de esperança começava a surgir em sua expressão. 

-Você não tá pensando em... 

-É claro que eu tô! - Michael se levantou e andava excitado de um lado para o outro. 

-Mas a gente nem sabe como chegar lá! 

Nesse momento escutaram um pio vindo da janela. A coruja que havia trazido o bilhete de Lucio os encarava com os belos olhos âmbar. Michael abriu o vidro e deixou a ave entrar. Ela pousou na cabeceira de uma das camas e continuou a olhá-los. 

-A coruja! A coruja sabe onde fica! - o menino estava cada vez mais entusiasmado. 

-Não sei não... - o outro fitava desconfiado o animal negro. 

-Não tem outra saída - Michael se virou sério. 

-Tudo bem - Gabriel se levantou enquanto soltava um suspiro - vamos buscar as vassouras. 

_N/A: Gente, eu quero pedir milhões de desculpas pela demora. Essa semana eu tive o PIOR bloqueio de toda a minha vida!!!! Achei que naum ia conseguir escrever mais nada, que não ia conseguir terminar a fic. Mas, graças aos céus, já passou! O capitulo naum ficou muito bom na minha opinião, mas fiquei feliz com o resultado quando levei em consideração que fiquei cinco dias olhando pra tela do PC sem conseguir escrever uma única linha. Acho q devo maiores desculpas ainda por naum ter respondido a nenhuma review. Vcs foram super legais, me escreveram pra caramba e eu naum mandei nenhum recadinho de volta! Podem me xingar, galera!!!! Naum vou prometer q vou responder tudo, mas nas próximas notas vou colocar o nome de todo mundo q tah me incentivando pra q eu continue. Palavra de escoteira! HEHEHEHEHE _

N/A 2: Eu tava dando uma olhada em um site sobre HP e vi q tem um jeito de calcular as datas da série. Por causa disso eu vou alterar o capitulo 7. O conteúdo vai continuar o mesmo, soh vou mudar as datas. Se alguém se interessar, dah uma olhadinha! 

N/A 3: Tenho um presentinho pra vcs! Eu pedi pra Pat Kovacs, uma das capistas do 3V, desenhar uma capa pra HdF. Ela me mandou essa semana e, galera, vcs naum têm noção de como ficou MARAVILHOSA!!! Sério, tah perfeita! Nem eu tinha imaginado algo q se encaixasse tanto na história. Como o 3V tah fora do ar (tô realmente preocupada com isso...) e o Portal D/G ainda naum colocou no ar, se alguém quiser dar uma olhada, me escreve q eu mando por e-mail. Podem acreditar, vale a pena ver!!!!! 

N/A 4: Putz, quatro N/As! Bati meu record! HEHEHE!! Bom, eu disse q nesse capitulo eu ia tirar o foco principal da família Weasley Malfoy, mas naum agüentei e acabei colocando um começou fluffy. Mas depois, momentos de tensão!!!!! E agora? Será q o Lucio vai matar o Draco e começar a perseguir a Gina e as crianças? Soh eu sei! HEHEHEHEHE!!! Vcs já devem ter percebido q apesar de serem gêmeos idênticos, o Michael e o Gabriel têm personalidades diferentes. E aí, será q vcs jah conseguem distingui-los? Prestem atenção nesses detalhezinhos dos dois, vai ser importante no próximo capitulo! Muitos beijos e tô esperando os palpites de vcs, blz?


	10. Masmorras

**Masmorras**

Acendeu a primeira tocha e a retirou do suporte da parede. Seguiu pelo corredor sem iluminação. As paredes de pedra escura eram frias e úmidas. O ar gélido do local tinha cheiro de mofo e ferrugem. Draco odiava aquele lugar, sempre odiou. Não descia aquelas escadas há anos. No seu mundo, aquela passagem estava trancada desde a morte de seu pai. Naquela realidade, entretanto, as masmorras da mansão Malfoy continuavam abertas, continuavam servindo de refúgio para as idéias insanas de Lucio. 

Andava lentamente. Seu pai provavelmente já sabia que ele estava ali, mas ainda assim não queria denunciar sua posição. As masmorras eram um grande labirinto, não seria difícil se esconder se fosse necessário, ele só deveria ser cuidadoso para não se perder. Lembrava-se das salas e dos corredores escuros, porém tinha consciência de que Lucio os conhecia muito melhor. Seria uma presa fácil caso se distraísse. 

Chegou à maior sala daquele lugar. A porta, aberta, deixou Draco entrar. Não havia ninguém ali, mas mesmo assim ele se espantou com o que viu. Não era mais a sala vazia e escura de que ele se lembrava. As paredes estavam forradas de estantes repletas de livros, inúmeras velas iluminavam o local, uma mesa ampla estava no centro do cômodo. Sentiu o ar pesado. Certamente estava onde seu pai tramara suas loucuras nos últimos dez anos. Se ele procurava por informações sobre os planos de Voldemort, aquele era o lugar. 

Draco olhou ao seu redor. Estava tudo muito fácil, muito tranqüilo. Tinha alguma coisa errada. O elfo o tinha visto, ele estava certo de que o monstrinho já o tinha delatado. Por que, então, Lucio não estava ali, não estava tentando impedi-lo de descobrir seus planos? 

Aproximou-se devagar da mesa. Livros de magia negra espalhados, mapas e plantas de prédios, listas de nomes. Estava tudo ali, na sua frente. Passou os olhos depressa por alguns pergaminhos. "Deus, ele tá completamente louco!" Começou a juntar os papéis, fechou os cadernos, pegou os livros. Já tinha achado tudo o que procurava, ou quase tudo. Ainda faltava encontrar seu pai. 

Conjurou uma mochila e colocou tudo lá dentro. Com a varinha empunhada, a tocha acesa na outra mão e a mochila nas costas, Draco saiu para o corredor. Entrou em outras salas, virou diversas vezes, checou os locais secretos de que se lembrava. Nada. Não havia mais ninguém ali. 

-Você não vai aparecer? - ele gritou para o nada enquanto girava o corpo - Onde você se escondeu? Covarde! Não tem coragem de sair do seu esconderijo e me enfrentar de verdade? 

Mas a única resposta que teve foi a sua própria voz ecoando pelos corredores vazios. Se Lucio estava ali, estava claro que ele não queria aparecer, que ele não queria ser encontrado. Tomado por uma imensa fúria, Draco jogou a tocha no chão e esmurrou a parede enquanto soltava um grito de ódio. 

Tanta ansiedade para nada! Tinha vontade de quebrar todas aquelas pedras, de socar a si mesmo. Não sabia o que fazer. Suas esperanças de acabar com a ameaça que seu pai representava estavam se esvaindo. Como ele conseguiria achar Lucio? Praticamente todo o mundo mágico estava a sua procura há anos, aquela casa era o único lugar que não tinham vasculhado. Teria que esperar até que ele resolvesse aparecer, até que ele atacasse de novo. Mas Draco não queria esperar, não conseguia admitir a idéia de que estava de mãos atadas, de que não podia fazer mais nada. 

Já com a respiração normalizada, ele pegou a tocha e a acendeu novamente. Não tinha mais nada para fazer naquele lugar. Sairia daquela mansão o mais rápido possível. 

........................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Gina continuava sentada no sofá, os olhos vidrados na parede. Não chorava, não gritava, não falava. Apenas olhava, apenas pensava que aquilo tudo só podia ser um pesadelo, um sonho horrível que acabaria logo. Ela sabia onde estava, tinha consciência de que alguém estava sentado ao seu lado e segurava sua mão, percebia que as pessoas ao seu redor a observavam, mas ela simplesmente não estava ali. Aquilo não estava acontecendo, aquele bilhete era só uma brincadeira de mau gosto, aquela situação era irreal. Aquele mundo não existia, o mundo sem Draco não existia. 

-Gina, querida, fala comigo - a senhora Weasley se abaixara na frente da filha - Arthur, ela já está assim a mais de quarenta minutos! 

-Gina, olha pra mim... - Hermione acariciava as mãos da amiga enquanto lançava um olhar desolado para os gêmeos. 

-Fiquem aqui com ela - a senhora Weasley soltou um suspiro cansado e se levantou - Vou preparar um chá. 

Ela saiu da sala em direção a cozinha. O silêncio voltou a tomar o cômodo. Gina continuava sem demonstrar reação alguma. Hermione estava ao seu lado e a fitava com um olhar desesperado. O senhor Weasley, sentado em uma das poltronas, tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Fred estava encostado na lareira enquanto seu irmão andava de um lado para o outro. Não suportando mais a angustia que o dominava, Jorge parou subitamente diante da porta que dava para o hall. 

-Vou ver se a mamãe precisa de ajuda. 

-Eu vou com você - Fred disse e acompanhou o outro ruivo. 

A senhora Weasley estava parada em frente à mesa. No fogão, a chaleira de água quente já apitava, mas a mulher não parecia perceber. Tinha a cabeça baixa, estava muito interessada em arrumar as xícaras em uma bandeja. 

-Mãe? - Fred se aproximava devagar. -Tá tudo bem, mãe? - Jorge vinha a seu lado 

-Claro que sim, meninos - a voz dela saiu embargada - Eu já vou levar o chá e... 

Sem conseguir terminar a frase, a senhora Weasley começou a chorar. Os gêmeos apressaram o passo e a abraçaram juntos. 

-Ah, Deus, que coisa horrível! - ela soluçava, mas tentava conter o pranto - Como isso foi acontecer? Pobre Draco! O que vamos fazer? 

-Calma, mãe, calma. - um dos gêmeos afagava os cabelos dela - Ainda não sabemos o que realmente aconteceu! 

-É, mãe - o outro tentava limpar suas lágrimas - Lupin ainda não respondeu nosso recado. Assim que ele souber do bilhete que a Gina recebeu, vai fazer algo. E vai nos manter informado também. 

-O que vai ser da Gina? O que vai ser das crianças? - a senhora Weasley desistira de parar de chorar - Eles são tão pequenos ainda! A Rachel mal conheceu o pai! Como vamos contar a eles? 

-Primeiro temos que ter certeza do que aconteceu, depois pensamos nisso - Jorge ainda estava abraçado à mãe. 

-É, agora vamos nos preocupar com o nosso chá - Fred forçava um sorriso enquanto trazia a chaleira fumegante. 

-Vocês estão certos, meus queridos - ela tentava se recompor - Devemos esperar. 

-Bom, enquanto vocês levam o chá, eu vou dar uma olhadinha nos pequenos - Jorge depositou um beijo na testa dela e saiu da cozinha. 

Fred ajudou a mãe a terminar de preparar o chá e foram em direção à sala. Apesar dos protestos do filho, a senhora Weasley insistiu em levar a bandeja. Estavam saindo da sala de jantar para o hall quando escutaram vozes lá fora. Fred imediatamente puxou a varinha e apontou para a entrada da casa. Jorge, que ia entrar no quarto dos gêmeos, correu para a escada. O senhor Weasley também já estava ali, preparado para defender sua família de quem quer que fosse. 

Quando a porta se abriu, entretanto, ninguém lançou feitiço algum. O senhor Weasley, atônito, abaixou a varinha. Hermione, que estava na porta da sala, levou as mãos ao rosto. Jorge parou no meio dos degraus com os olhos arregalados. Fred, boquiaberto, estava paralisado. A única que conseguiu se mover foi a senhora Weasley, que largou a bandeja se espatifar no chão enquanto corria pra abraçar o loiro descabelado que acabara de entrar. 

-Draco! Draco! - a mulher chorava pendurada ao pescoço do loiro - Graças a Deus! 

-Está tudo bem com ele, Molly - Lupin acabara de entrar, assim como Rony e Harry. 

-Pra falar a verdade, quando a coruja da Gina chegou ele até já tinha saído... - Rony começou a falar com uma voz desdenhosa, mas parou quando todos se viraram para a porta da sala. 

Gina estava parada ao lado de Hermione. Ela não se movia, apenas olhava fixamente para Draco. Ele se soltou da sogra e caminhou em direção a ela. Parou a alguns passos da ruiva e continuou a fitá-la. Deixando todo o desespero que a consumia sair, ela o abraçou e chorou. Simplesmente chorou. 

Draco a envolveu pela cintura e a apertou contra si. Fechou os olhos e se deixou inebriar pelo cheiro que o cabelo dela exalava, pela sensação maravilhosa de tê-la em seus braços, pelas batidas descompassadas do coração daquela mulher. Esqueceu sua frustração, esqueceu seu ódio, esqueceu todos os seus problemas. Perto dela eles pareciam desaparecer. 

Ficaram alguns minutos abraçados. Hermione, que se agarrara a Rony, tinha lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. O senhor e a senhora Weasley deram as mãos e olhavam a cena carinhosamente. Remo, Fred e Harry sorriam. Jorge voltou a subir a escada aliviado. 

-Eu pedi pra você não ir! Eu pedi pra você ficar comigo! - Gina balbuciava ainda abraçada a ela. 

-Eu tô de volta, é isso que importa - ele respondeu enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela. 

-Vamos, querida, vamos - a senhora Weasley os separou e segurou a mão da filha - Tudo acabou bem. Deixe-me ver seu lindo sorriso de novo! 

Gina riu e abraçou a mãe. O senhor Weasley caminhou até o genro e murmurou um "estávamos apreensivos" enquanto lhe dava um tapinha no ombro. Ele seguiu até a filha e acariciou seus cabelos. Draco sabia que essa tímida demonstração de preocupação do sogro tinha sido mais do qualquer outra forma de afeto que aquele homem já deixara transparecer por ele. Mais do que nunca, se sentiu em casa. 

Os pensamentos de Draco, no entanto, foram interrompidos por um dos gêmeos. Jorge desciam as escadas apressado enquanto falava alto e rápido. 

-Eu sabia, eu sabia! 

-Jorge, o que aconteceu? - o senhor Weasley se virou assustado para o filho. 

-Os garotos! Os garotos fugiram! 

-O QUÊ!? - todos perguntaram em uníssono. 

-Eu tinha certeza, certeza! - Jorge gesticulava sem parar - Eles não foram dormir, eles ficaram escutando nossa conversa! 

-Não pode ser, eu os vi subindo! - Hermione olhava incrédula para o cunhado - Eles não poderiam ter descido sem que percebêssemos! 

-Eh... - Fred olhou para o irmão enquanto coçava a cabeça. 

-Fred e Jorge Weasley, o que vocês têm a ver com isso? - a senhora Weasley os fitava ameaçadoramente. 

-A capa! - Draco olhava assombrado para os gêmeos - Droga, a capa! 

Ignorando totalmente as outras pessoas, o loiro correu para a escada e a subiu de dois em dois degraus. Não, não! Os meninos não tinham feito isso, não podiam ter feito! Provavelmente era só mais uma brincadeira, uma peça que os pequenos queriam pregar em todos. TINHA que ser uma brincadeira! 

Draco entrou correndo no quarto dos garotos. As camas ainda estavam feitas. Olhou desesperado por todos os lados. Abriu os armários, revistou os cantos, verificou debaixo das camas. Nada. Não estavam ali. 

-Draco, o que tá acontecendo? - Gina o seguia pelo quarto enquanto os outros observavam da porta - Onde o Michael e o Gabriel tão? 

Mas ele não respondeu. Passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Andava de um lado para o outro angustiado. Eles não poderiam ter ido até a mansão, não sabiam de nada! Não era possível que soubessem, que tivessem descoberto com tanta facilidade! Neste momento, os olhos de Draco pararam em uma das camas. Havia um pergaminho sobre ela. Ele o pegou e começou a ler. 

"Mamãe, Sabemos que o papai não tá em nenhuma reunião e sabemos que pegaram ele. Desculpa, mãe, mas escutamos você e o papai conversando hoje. Só a gente pode ajudar. Não se preocupa, vamos trazer ele de volta. 

Te amamos 

Michael e Gabriel" 

-Não! - Draco gritou e deu um soco no vidro da janela, que se estilhaçou - Que merda, eles não podem ter feito isso! 

-Draco, pelo amor de Deus, onde estão os meus filhos? - Gina falava com a voz esganiçada enquanto tirava o bilhete da mão do marido . 

À medida que lia, Gina ficava cada vez mais branca. Quando terminou, olhou atônita para o loiro à sua frente. Draco a fitou por alguns momentos e saiu do quarto empurrando algumas pessoas. Já descia as escadas quando Fred o alcançou. 

-Malfoy, espera! 

-Eu não vou esperar nada, Weasley - ele respondeu sem se virar - Eu já esperei demais! 

-Malfoy, não seja precipitado - assim que Draco e Fred chegaram ao hall, vários outros desciam os degraus. 

-Cala a boca, Granger! Dessa vez ninguém vai me impedir! 

-Não fale assim com ela, seu idiota - Rony teria voado em cima de Draco se Jorge não o tivesse segurado. 

-Será que você nunca vai parar de dar trabalho, Malfoy? - Harry já estava diante dele. 

Uma confusão de vozes se iniciou. Rony tentava pular em cima de Draco, mas Hermione e Jorge o seguravam. Harry e Fred gritavam com o loiro, que só não tinha conseguido esmurrar um deles ainda porque Lupin e o senhor Weasley tinham se colocado entre eles. 

-Quietos! - a senhora Weasley gritou e todos se calaram. 

Gina, que acabara de chegar, caminhou devagar até Draco. Lupin e Harry abriram espaço para que ela passasse, já que a senhora Weasley já tinha puxado o filho e o marido para longe. A ruiva parou diante dele e o encarou. 

-Traz os meus filhos pra mim! - ela disse se abraçando a ele - Mas volta inteiro, por favor... 

-Eu vou trazê-los. Eu juro. 

Ele se afastou e segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. Enxugou uma lágrima com o polegar enquanto admirava mais uma vez aqueles belos olhos castanhos. Aproximou-se e colou seus lábios aos dela. Não importava o que aconteceria, ele nunca iria esquecer a sensação maravilhosa de beijá-la. Sem conseguir encará-la novamente, ele se virou para a porta e saiu em direção à noite escura e fria. 

........................................................................................................................................................................................... 

A coruja negra de olhos âmbar seguiu para uma das janelas. Os garotos desceram diante da porta alta e larga da entrada principal. Tremiam. Não nevava, mas um vento gelado avermelhava as faces pálidas dos dois. Michael olhou para a ave que entrava. 

-Coruja idiota! Você viu quantas voltas ela nos fez dar? 

-Ela deve ter se perdido... - Gabriel assoprava as mãos, que, apesar das luvas, estavam frias - Eu tô congelando! 

-Ah, pára de reclamar! 

Mas Gabriel não disse nada diante da resposta exasperada do irmão. Estava ocupado demais observando impressionado a mansão que se erguia à sua frente. 

-Uau! Olha o tamanho desse lugar! 

-Nossa! - Michael agora acompanhava o assombro do irmão - Acho que só esse jardim é maior que o nosso quarteirão! 

-Por que será que o papai mentiu? - Gabriel se virou com a testa franzida - Ele me disse que todo mundo da família dele tinha morrido! Por que não disse que o nosso avô tá vivo? 

-Será que é por que ele tá tentando matar o papai? - Michael respondeu sarcasticamente. 

-Sabe, Michael, tem horas que eu tenho vontade de te socar! 

-Nossa, a gente podia vir aqui mais vezes... - o menino ignorou o comentário do irmão. 

-Com certeza! - o outro loirinho revirou os olhos - Nosso avô tenta matar nosso pai e a gente vem visitá-lo! A mamãe ia adorar! 

-Ah, cala a boca! Vamos entrar logo e achar o papai! 

Os dois subiram a escadaria que os separava da entrada. Um deles forçou o trinco. A porta se abriu sem problemas. Cuidadosos, caminharam até o centro do grande salão em que se encontravam. A porta bateu com uma corrente de vento, fazendo os meninos pularem de susto. Só não estavam totalmente na escuridão porque algumas velas se encontravam acesas no segundo andar. Seguiram até a grande escadaria e subiram. 

-Que lugar horrível! - Gabriel sussurrou diante de uma enorme teia de aranhas. 

-Escutou alguma coisa? - Michael parou e olhou rápido para os lados. 

-Não. Por quê? O que foi? 

-Nada. Achei que tinha escutado um barulho. 

Continuaram andando pelo corredor fracamente iluminado. Não tinham dado sequer três passos quando uma pequena e feia criaturinha surgiu de trás de uma das enormes tapeçarias que cobriam as paredes. Os garotos deram gritos de susto e já tinha se virado para correr em direção à escada quando o elfo começou a falar. 

-Não tenham medo, jovens senhores. O elfo Kreacher não vai machucá-los! 

Gabriel ainda tentou descer as escadas, mas Michael o segurou. Já tinha ouvido falar de elfos domésticos, mas nunca tinha visto nenhum deles. Estava curioso para examinar a criaturinha. Além do mais, ele poderia ajudá-los. Aquele ser tão insignificante não faria mal a eles. 

-Você sabe quem nós somos? - ele se aproximou devagar do pequeno. 

-Claro que sim! - os olhos do elfo se iluminaram - São os netos de minha querida senhora! Ah, a senhora Malfoy sempre dizia a Kreacher como queria conhecer os gêmeos antes de morrer... 

-Conheceu nossa avó? - Michael continuava a se aproximar do elfo apesar de Gabriel tentar impedi-lo. 

-Sim, sim! - Kreacher abriu um largo sorriso - A senhora queria muito ter encontrado com os meninos, mas a Weasley malvada e o jovem senhor Malfoy ingrato não permitiram. 

-Não fale assim dos meus pais! - Gabriel, que até então tinha um olhar desconfiado, levantou a voz ameaçadoramente. 

-Cala a boca, Gabriel! - Michael gritou de volta e se virou para Kreacher, que se escondera atrás da tapeçaria de novo - Não precisa ter medo, ele não vai te machucar. 

-Ah, o senhor é tão bom! - Kreacher olhava ressabiado para Gabriel enquanto chegava perto de Michael - Lembra tanto a senhora! 

-Como ela era? - os olhos de Michael brilhavam enquanto ele abria um sorriso. 

-Oh, ela era muito bonita! - o elfo balança a cabeça desproporcional desajeitadamente - Kreacher tinha orgulho de servir à senhora. Sofreu tanto depois que o jovem Malfoy a abandonou e nunca mais quis saber dela! Pobre senhora! Morreu de desgosto! 

-E o meu avô? - Michael ignorou a expressão de ódio no rosto do irmão e continuou a falar - Você sabe onde ele tá? 

-Sim, sim! - Kreacher sorria cada vez mais. 

-Será que ele gostaria de nos ver? - os olhos do loirinho cintilavam. 

-Sim, sim! - o elfo deu um guincho de felicidade - O senhor Malfoy também queria conhecer os netinhos! Venham com Kreacher! Kreacher vai levar os meninos ao senhor! 

O pequeno deu um pulinho e começou a andar rápido em direção ao fim daquele corredor. Michael se pôs a segui-lo enquanto Gabriel tentava pará-lo. 

-Michael, você tá louco? - a voz dele era baixa, porém ríspida - Esqueceu por que a gente veio aqui? Temos que achar o papai! 

-Não, não esqueci - ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos do elfo - Só quero ver nosso avô, depois a gente encontra o papai. 

-O QUÊ!? - Gabriel quase gritou, mas Kreacher pareceu não notar - O nosso avô quer matar o papai! O que você acha que ele vai fazer quando descobrir a gente? 

-Você não ouviu o que ele disse? - Michael respondeu apontando para o monstrinho que andava à sua frente - Ele quer nos conhecer e os nossos pais nunca deixaram! Vai ver que é até por isso que ele tá bravo! Vai ver que essa história de matar nem é verdade! 

-Eu não acredito! Eu não acredito! - o outro colocou as duas mãos na cabeça enquanto eram conduzidos por outro corredor - Você não pode ser tão burro! 

-Não enche, Gabriel! - Michael parara, assim como o elfo, diante de um grande quadro de uma serpente - Se você tá com medinho, pode ir embora! 

-É por aqui, senhor - Kreacher parecia não notar a discussão enquanto fazia o quadro se abrir mostrando uma passagem. 

-Você vem ou vai voltar correndo pra mamãezinha? 

Gabriel soltou um longo suspirou. Michael já descia os degraus de pedras. Era melhor ir e impedir que o irmão fizesse alguma besteira do que deixá-lo. Ainda contrariado, Gabriel o seguiu. 

O elfo os guiava pelo corredor iluminado apenas pelas chamas bruxuleantes das tochas presas à parede. Andaram por alguns minutos, viraram várias vezes, entraram em diversos corredores. Michael olhava ansioso para dentro de cada sala em que passavam na frente. Gabriel se limitava a acompanhá-los e estar atento a todos os ruídos que ouvia. Não estava gostando nenhum pouco daquele lugar. 

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, finalmente entraram em uma das salas. O local era escuro, apenas com uma janela protegida por grades. A única iluminação vinha da fraca claridade da lua crescente. Do lado oposto à entrada, de costas para a porta, estava uma figura vestida de preto e com longos e brilhantes cabelos espessos. Sem que a pessoa se virasse, uma voz feminina ecoou firmemente. 

-Saia, Kreacher. Vá procurar o que fazer! 

-Sim, senhora, sim. - o monstrinho fazia reverências exageradas enquanto voltava para o corredor. 

-Ah... Oi... - Michael começou a se aproximar com a voz vacilante - Desculpa, mas é que a gente tá procurando o nosso avô e... 

-Ele já vai chegar - a mulher disse rapidamente - Por que não se sentam enquanto esperam? 

Imediatamente, inúmeras velas se acenderam e três poltronas surgiram. Michael deu um passo para trás e encarou o irmão aflito. Gabriel simplesmente lhe lançou um olhar como quem diz "Em que você nos meteu!" e se virou para a mulher. 

-Obrigado, mas a gente tem que ir. Será que a senhora podia dizer como se sai desse lugar? 

-Ora, ora, mas que grosseria! - ela tinha uma voz estranhamente divertida - Pensei que a Weasley tivesse lhes ensinado a tratar bem seus parentes... 

Gabriel enrugou a testa e já ia responder, mas Michael o impediu. Fazendo um sinal para que o irmão esperasse, o loirinho voltou a dar um passo para frente. 

-A senhora é da nossa família? 

Virando-se para os garotos, a mulher mostrou um esboço de sorriso. Não demonstrava carinho ou felicidade. Não, era um sorriso maldosamente satisfeito, acompanhado por um olhar levemente desvairado. Gabriel sentiu um arrepio subir por suas costas. 

-Oh, que horror! - ela se mostrava falsamente sentida - Os netos de minha querida Narcisa nem ao menos sabem da minha existência! 

-Nossa avó se chamava Narcisa? - Michael perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para ela. 

-Como dói ver minha família tão desunida! - ela o ignorou, caminhou até uma das poltronas e se sentou enquanto levava a mão ao peito teatralmente - Tudo por causa daquela menina tola e egoísta! 

-Nós temos mais parentes vivos? - Michael já tinha se sentado também e olhava fascinado para ela. Gabriel corria atônito os olhos do irmão para a mulher. 

-Poucos, meu caro, poucos - ela soltou um suspiro triste - Essa guerra tem sido implacável, mas nossa família tem lutado bravamente! 

-Estranho, nunca soube de ninguém da Ordem que... 

-Por que você não se senta, querido? - ela o cortou e se virou para Gabriel - Vou lhes contar a história da nossa família! 

-Não, eu tô legal de pé - o menino respondeu mal-educado - A senhora não precisa se preocupar. 

-Ah, não me chame de senhora! - ela ainda sorria para o loirinho - Pode me chamar de tia Bella. 

........................................................................................................................................................................................... 

Descia correndo as escadas de pedra. Não se admirou ao ver que as tochas estavam acesas. Caminhava apressado, uma enorme angustia dentro de seu peito. Não sabia o que faria se chegasse tarde, se Lucio fizesse algum mal aos garotos. Sentia-se culpado. Por que não escutara Gina? Por que insistira em entrar naquela casa? Por que era tão cabeça-dura? 

Percebeu que alguém acabara de surgir no fim daquele corredor. Rapidamente, entrou pela porta mais próxima e esperou. Kreacher vinha cantarolando distraído. Assim que a pequena criaturinha passou diante da porta, Draco agarrou a fronha esfarrapada que lhe servia de roupa e o puxou para dentro do cômodo. 

O elfo soltou um guincho de susto e arregalou os olhos. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outro ruído, Draco tampou sua boca com uma das mãos enquanto o prensava contra a parede. 

-Quieto! - apesar da escuridão, o monstrinho podia ver os olhos do loiro faiscarem - Cala a boca ou eu te mato! Onde estão os meus filhos? 

Kreacher tinha os olhos arregalados e cheios de medo. Mesmo assim, balançou a cabeça freneticamente num sinal de negação. 

-Não brinque comigo, seu bicho idiota! - Draco o apertou mais contra a parede - Não esqueça que eu sou um Malfoy! Me irrite de verdade e você vai desejar que eu te mate! 

-Solte-o. 

Ele não precisava levantar os olhos para saber quem estava parado na porta. A voz de Lucio Malfoy era algo que ele reconheceria até o fim de seus dias. Draco ainda continuava a apertar o elfo, seus olhos cada vez mais cheios de ódio. 

-Eu mandei você soltá-lo - Lucio falou em um tom um pouco mais grave. 

-E o que faz você pensar que eu vou obedecer? - Draco levantou a voz e lançou um olhar ameaçador para o pai. 

-Continua o mesmo insolente, não é? - o homem deu um sorriso desdenhoso - Você veio atrás de mim, não desse inútil. Deixe-o. 

Com os dentes cerrados, Draco atirou o monstrinho em uma das paredes. Tonto, Kreacher cambaleou até a saída e se escondeu atrás do batente. 

-Onde estão os meus filhos? - ele tinha a voz controlada, mas estava prestes a explodir. 

-Tsc, tsc, tsc - Lucio acendia as velas do cômodo com uma falsa expressão de desapontamento no rosto - Tantos anos sem nos encontrarmos e é assim que você me trata? 

-Demonstrações sentimentalistas não combinam com você, _pai_ - ele quase cuspiu a palavra - Nem mesmo quando você as finge. 

-Draco, Draco... - ele parou diante do filho - Você acha que é você que eu quero? A sua única participação no meu fabuloso plano foi levar aquelas falsas informações para aquele velho estúpido! E devo dizer que você desempenhou seu papel muito bem. 

-Eu sabia que tava tudo muito fácil! - ele deu um meio sorriso - Sinto muito, mas eu vou acabar com o seu _fabuloso_ plano. 

-Não me subestime, meu caro - Lucio o olhava fixamente - Desorientar aquele exercitozinho ridículo era, digamos, um bônus. Apenas isso. 

-E qual seria o objetivo principal desse seu plano tão espetacular? - Draco imprimia toda a carga de sarcasmo que podia nessas palavras. 

-Sabe, _filho_, - ele o fitara por um momento antes de prosseguir - eu sempre tive vontade de conhecer meus netos. Afinal, eles têm meu sangue e... 

-HAHAHA! - uma risada seca e forçada ecoou pelas paredes de pedra - Não me faça rir! Você nunca esqueceria que eles também têm o sangue dos Weasley! 

-Você deveria aprender a terminar de ouvir, meu caro - Lucio tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios - Como eu dizia, eles têm o meu sangue e o sangue dos Malfoy é muito mais forte do que o daqueles amantes de trouxas nojentos! 

-O que você quer dizer? - Draco franziu o cenho. 

-Você só me trouxe vergonha, garoto! Já me causou todas as decepções possíveis! Ao menos um neto que honre os bruxos puro-sangue você deve ter me dado. Sinceramente, alimento grandes esperanças de que os gêmeos não herdaram apenas a aparência dos Malfoy. 

-Afaste-se deles! - ele trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos - Eu não vou permitir que você os tire de mim! 

-Ora, meu filho - Lucio tinha um falso tom de indignação - Não seja tão cruel! 

-Pare de encenar! - Draco começava a se descontrolar - Você nunca vai tocar nem nos gêmeos nem na bebê! 

-Não entendo porque você se nega tanto a permitir que eu me aproxime de vocês! - o homem fingia uma profunda tristeza - Será que a sua mulher nunca vai aceitar a nossa família? 

-Que merd... 

-Oh, Lucio, ele está te maltratando de novo? - a mulher olhava penalizada para dentro da sala tendo os dois loirinhos ao seu lado - Vocês vêem, meus queridos? Como temos sofrido! 

-Pai! - um dos garotos se soltou dela e correu para Draco - Pai, que bom que você tá vivo! 

-Filho! - Draco se abaixou e abraçou o menino - Você tá bem? Te machucaram? 

-Deus! Como você pode pensar que poderíamos fazer algum mal para os meninos? - ela lançou um olhar de indignação a Draco e se virou para o outro loirinho - Por que você não vai abraçar o vovô, meu bem? 

O garoto olhou ressabiado para a mulher e caminhou em direção a Lucio. Draco se ergueu e observou a cena atônito. Gabriel mordia o lábio inferior nervosamente enquanto Michael se aproximava do avô. 

-Olá - ele disse timidamente. 

-Você lembra tanto o seu pai quando criança! - Lucio fingia-se emocionado enquanto abraçava o menino. 

-Larga o meu filho! - Draco, exasperado, puxou Michael pela mão, fazendo-o se soltar do avô. 

-Pai, por que você tá fazendo isso? - o loirinho o encarou com os olhos marejados. 

-Isso o quê? - ele olhou admirado para o filho. 

-Isso! Por que você não deixa a gente chegar perto do vovô? 

-Michael, pára com isso! - o outro garoto olhava desesperado para o irmão. 

-Não, eu não vou parar! - ele olhou suplicante para o pai - Me explica por que a gente nunca soube que tinha um avô, que tinha outra família além da família da mamãe! 

Draco encarava o garoto. Nunca imaginara que algum deles poderia lhe fazer uma pergunta como essa. Lucio e aquela mulher estavam conseguindo manipular o pequeno. Ele não podia permitir, não deixaria que seu filho tivesse o destino do qual ele fugira. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, como explicar a uma criança de sete anos que o avô, uma pessoa que teoricamente deveria amá-la e protegê-la, era um monstro que até tentara matá-la? 

-Michael, existem certas coisas que você ainda não consegue entender, mas eu prometo que assim que você tiver idade suficiente... 

-Não! - o garoto gritou e se afastou dele - Eu não acredito em você! Você mentiu pro Gabriel, disse que a sua família tinha morrido! Por que você e a mamãe fizeram isso com a gente? 

Lucio se aproximou do menino e passou o braço sobre seu ombro. Michael começou a chorar abraçado à cintura do avô. Draco olhava desesperado para o filho. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Iria tirar os garotos dali, nem que tivesse que arrastá-los para fora da mansão. 

-Já chega, Michael! - Draco resolveu que era hora de usar sua autoridade de pai - Vamos pra casa agora! 

-Ninguém vai tirar o meu neto daqui se ele não quiser ir! - Lucio colocara o menino atrás de si e encarava o filho ameaçadoramente. 

-Saia da minha frente ou eu acabo com você! - Draco gritou enquanto apertava a varinha na mão. 

-Ora, acalme-se, meu sobrinho - a mulher, que até então só observava, disse calmamente - _Não aceitaria tomar um chá?_

Draco sentiu seu sangue gelar. Lentamente, virou-se e encarou os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso maldoso de sua tia, Bellatrix Lestrange. Não, não podia ser! Ele estava enganado, tinha que estar. Não podiam ser a mesma pessoa, ele teria reconhecido. 

-O que você disse? 

-Gostou da surpresa de Natal, meu caro? - ela perguntou enquanto tirava a varinha das veste. 

Murmurando palavras ininteligíveis, Bellatrix acenou com a varinha sobre sua própria cabeça. Faíscas azuis começaram a surgir e rodear o corpo dela. Quando as centelhas se dissiparam, não foi a mulher de cabelos longos e vestes pretas que Draco viu, mas sim _uma velha senhora vestida elegantemente_. 

-Era você! - ele olhava estupefato para ela - Era você a mulher no Beco Diagonal! 

-Como vê, _filho_, - Lucio falava calmamente - é realmente um plano fabuloso! 

-Michael, deixa de ser babaca, vamos embora daqui! - mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo, Gabriel se virou nervosamente para o irmão. 

-Cale a boca, garoto! - Lucio disse exasperado - Bem se vê que é um fraco! Será um desgosto para os Malfoy, exatamente como o seu pai! 

Perdendo totalmente sua pose controlada, Lucio puxou a varinha e apontou para Gabriel. Com uma risada insana, ele gritou _"Crucio"_. O loirinho caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor. Draco saltou sobre o pai e o derrubou. Sem as varinhas, que tinham caído, eles começaram a lutar no braço. 

Michael correu para o irmão. Gabriel continuava deitado e gemia. Apesar do pouco tempo em que fora submetido à Maldição Cruciatus, o loirinho tinha o rosto suando, a boca sem cor e as mãos geladas. 

-Gabriel, fala comigo! - Michael olhava desesperado para ele - Diz que você tá legal, por favor! 

-Ai, tá doendo! - ele disse com a voz baixa. 

Bellatrix, ainda com sua aparência modificada, pegou as varinhas de Draco e Lucio e agora vinha na direção dos meninos. Sem saber o que fazer, Michael arrastou o irmão para perto da parede e o colocou encostado. Sentia-se culpado por tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo. Insistiu em ir até aquele lugar, brigou com o irmão para seguirem o elfo, acreditou nas palavras daquela mulher. Se alguém tinha que se dar mal, esse alguém era ele. 

Percebendo que os garotos estavam encurralados, Draco, que já tinha um fio de sangue saindo de sua boca, tentava desesperadamente se livrar do pai. Mas Lucio, que também já tinha visto Bellatrix se aproximando ameaçadoramente dos gêmeos, fazia de tudo para não permitir. Draco tombou para o lado depois de receber um soco no queixo e conseguiu ver quando Michael se colocou na frente do irmão. 

-Deixe a tia Bella passar, querido - ela disse docemente para o menino. 

-Você não vai chegar perto dele! - Michael gritou para ela. 

-Mas eu só quero ajudar, meu bem! 

-Você é uma mentirosa! Você não quer ajudar, vai machucá-lo! - lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, mas ele continuava decidido a proteger o irmão - Eu não vou deixar você me enganar de novo! 

-Olha aqui, pirralho, ou você sai da minha frente ou eu acabo com você e com o seu adorado irmãozinho de uma vez só! - ela olhava cheia de raiva para o garoto. 

-Michael, sai da frente! - Gabriel, que já estava se recuperando, disse quase que suplicando. 

-Eu não vou sair! 

-Já que é assim, que tal brincarmos um pouquinho? 

Os olhos dela ganharam um brilho tresloucado enquanto ela erguia a varinha. Michael fechou os olhos esperando pelo que estava por vir, mas não sentiu nada. Apenas ouviu o baque de um corpo caindo e seu irmão gritando. 

-Pai! 

Draco estava no chão à sua frente, os olhos fechados e o rosto machucado pela briga. Michael se abaixou diante do pai e Gabriel se arrastou até os dois. 

-Não! Pai! 

-Papai, acorda, por favor! 

-Que cena comovente! - Bellatrix ria descontroladamente - Só o idiota do meu sobrinho para fazer isso! 

Mas o sorriso insano que ela tinha desapareceu de seu rosto. Lucio, com a testa ensangüentada e tentando se levantar com dificuldade, a olhou alarmado. Kreacher, que assistia a tudo da porta, voltou-se aterrorizado em direção ao começo daquele corredor. Ouviam passos apressados. 

-Lucio, tem alguém vindo! - Bellatrix disse numa voz esgasniçada - Eu estou escutando! Vamos sair daqui! 

Sem perder mais tempo, ela ajudou o homem a se levantar e saiu apressada da sala. Kreacher os seguiu enquanto desapareciam pelos corredores escuros das masmorras da mansão Malfoy. Quando Dumbledore e os outros chegaram só encontraram os gêmeos chorando sobre o corpo inerte de Draco. 

_N/A: HAH! Acho q por essa ninguém esperava! Eu sou muito má, naum eh? HEHEHEHE. Bom, gente, naum sei se consegui passar toda a tensão que eu queria, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado. Apesar da grande revelação desse capitulo, pode ser que vocês ainda naum tenham entendido tudo (ou ficaram mais confusos do que já tavam). Calma, galera, na próxima atualização eu vou esclarecer as coisas. Acho q vocês já perceberam que a fic já tah na reta final. Eu pretendo fazer mais dois capítulos e um epílogo. Eu tinha dito que precisava terminar ateh o carnaval, mas tô achando que naum vou conseguir. De qualquer forma, prometo q no máximo ateh o fim da primeira semana de março a fic vai tah completa. _

N/A 2: E aí, galera, q acharam dos gêmeos? Eu disse q as diferenças entre eles iam ser muito importantes nesse capitulo. Mas, por favor, naum fiquem com raiva do Michael! Ele soh eh mais parecido com o Draco do que o Gabriel! Naum façam como a minha irmã, q disse q ele eh um monte de bosta de dragão. Tadinho! Falando no Draco, será q eu matei ele? HEHEHEHE!!!! Eu realmente sou muito má! 

N/A 3: Eu tentei responder algumas reviews e mandar a capa da fic pra tudo mundo q me pediu. Sei q deixei algumas pessoas pra trás, mas, por favor, me perdoem! Eu realmente tô tentando usar todo o tempo que eu tenho no PC na conclusão da fic. Naum fiquem muito bravos, por favor! Assim que eu puder, vou agradecer a todo mundo. Naum deixem de me escrever, PLEASE!!!!!! Podem deixar recadinhos, mandar e-mails, colocar mensagens no meu icq. Pra mim, a opinião de vcs eh essencial! Bom, acho q eh soh! Muitos beijos e ateh a próxima! Ah, e soh pra naum esquecer, EU ODEIO O KREACHER E A BELLATRIX!!!! 


	11. Luz e Sombra

**Luz e Sombra**

Sentiu que uma luz fraca começava a atingir seus olhos. Mexeu-se na cama. Todos os músculos de seu corpo latejaram de dor. Apertou as pálpebras. Não queria abri-las, tinha medo do que veria diante de si. Percebeu que alguém acariciava seus cabelos. Gina. Queria tê-la por perto mais uma vez. Uma voz doce invadiu seus ouvidos. Ela estava ali. Toda a apreensão que enchia seu peito desapareceu. Ela estava ali. 

"Anjo, agarre-se a mim 

Chegue mais perto" 

Dedos suaves tocaram seu rosto. Ela estava ali. Estava cantando. Não precisava de mais nada, não precisava de mais ninguém. Lábios macios tocaram os seus. Ela estava ali. 

"Não vá 

Não me deixe" 

Com um pouco de dificuldade, abriu os olhos. Ela estava ali. Sorriu para ele, os lindos olhos castanhos cheios de ternura, as delicadas mãos segurando as suas. Ela estava ali. 

-Você é que é o meu anjo. 

Lentamente, ele colocou a mão em seu rosto. Ela apertou a bochecha contra a palma que lhe acariciava. Fechou os olhos enquanto sentia aquele toque, enquanto pensava que a tempestade finalmente tinha passado. 

-Anjo, agarre-se a mim. Chegue mais perto. Não vá. Não me deixe. 

-Eu não vou embora. Eu não vou te deixar - ele esboçou um sorriso ao sussurrar. 

-Eu não iria deixar você partir - ela abriu os olhos e devolveu o sorriso. 

Olharam-se demoradamente. Não precisavam de palavras. Simplesmente compreendiam-se sem elas. Ainda estavam perdidos um nos olhos do outro quando um gemido próximo os chamou de volta à realidade. 

-Desculpa, pai, desculpa... - Michael murmurava no meio do sono. 

-Eles estão bem? - Draco viu Gina ir em direção à cama do filho. 

-Estão, fica tranqüilo - ela ajeitava as cobertas do menino. 

-Mãe? - ele abriu os olhos devagar, mas se sentou assustado - Onde eu tô? 

-Calma, Michael - ela tentava fazê-lo se deitar de novo. 

-O papai! O papai caiu! Ele entrou na nossa frente e aquela mulher acertou ele! - o menino falava agitado - Foi minha culpa! Mas eu não queria, mamãe, não queria! 

-Eu sei, filho... - ela tentou abraçá-lo, mas o garoto se desvencilhou. 

-Você não entende! - os olhos do loirinho se encheram de lágrimas - O Gabriel tentou me avisar, mas eu não escutei! Ele machucou o Gabriel, mamãe! Ele machucou o meu irmão! 

Mesmo com dificuldades, Draco afastou as cobertas e se levantou. Michael se calou e olhou para o pai enquanto este se sentava ao seu lado fitando-o carinhosamente. 

-Me perdoa, pai! - o garoto agarrou a cintura dele e chorou alto. 

-Tá tudo bem, filho - Draco depositou um beijo na cabeça do pequeno - Tá tudo bem... 

-Não tá, não! Eu sou um burro! 

-Michael, olha pra mim - ele afastou o menino e o encarou - Você não é burro. Você só é parecido demais comigo. 

-Pai? - Draco viu uma outra cabecinha loira se levantar na cama ao lado - Papai! 

Gabriel pulou da cama rápido e se atirou sobre Draco. Michael ainda olhava envergonhado para eles. Com o braço livre, Draco o puxou para junto dele. Ficou abraçado aos gêmeos por um bom tempo. 

-Ei, vocês dois - Gina, que até então somente assistia a cena, interveio - Não acham que tão ultrapassando os limites? Eu nem devia tê-los deixado dormir aqui no hospital! 

-Tudo isso é ciúme, meu bem? - Draco respondeu divertido. 

-Não seja bobo! - ela fingia irritação - Só tô preocupada com você! 

-O que vocês acham? - ele olhou para os meninos que tinham acabado de soltá-lo. 

-É! Ela tá com ciúme! - Gabriel respondeu marotamente. 

-E você, que me diz, Michael? - ele se voltou para o outro. 

-Com certeza! - o garoto abriu um sorriso para o pai. 

-Então, vamos acabar com esse ciúme! 

Sem darem chance para Gina se defender, os três a puxaram para a cama e a abraçaram juntos. Ela tentava sair do meio deles enquanto fazia-se de brava, mas assim que encontrava com os olhos de um deles, desatava a rir. Eles só a deixaram em paz quando a voz da senhora Weasley invadiu a enfermaria. 

-Que bagunça é essa? - ela tinha os braços cruzados e um ar severo - Francamente, Gina! Você é uma médi-bruxa e deveria ser a primeira... 

-Ora, Molly, se acalme - o senhor Weasley acabara de entrar - O Malfoy já me parece totalmente recuperado. 

-Sabe, Arthur, eu esperava um pouco de apoio da sua parte, só pra variar! - ela se virou com os olhos ameaçadoramente apertados para o marido. 

-Bom, meninos, o que acham de tomarmos café na Toca? - o senhor Weasley emendou antes que se tornasse o mais novo alvo da irritação de sua mulher. 

Draco lançou um olhar divertido para os garotos e fez sinal para que eles fossem com o avô. Os gêmeos sorriram e desceram apressados da cama. Deram beijos rápidos na mãe antes de saírem correndo. 

-Obedeçam aos seus avós! - Gina olhou carinhosa para os meninos que já estavam desaparecendo pela porta, mas rapidamente endureceu a expressão e gritou - E não coloquem fogo em nada! 

-Não se preocupe, eles não vão se atrever - a senhora Weasley saiu atrás dos garotos ainda com cara de quem estuporaria o primeiro que a contestasse. 

-Ela tá nervosa com tudo o que aconteceu - o senhor Weasley disse mais para si mesmo, com a voz cansada. 

-Não se preocupa, pai - Gina se levantou e o abraçou - Você conhece a mamãe. Ela é exagerada, mas daqui a pouco passa. 

-Ha! Olha quem fala! - Draco riu da cara de indignação dela. 

-Acho melhor eu ir antes que ela amarre os gêmeos - o senhor Weasley disfarçou o sorriso diante das bochechas já rosadas da filha. 

-A Mione tá com a Rach? - ela mudou de assunto antes que fosse tarde para se controlar. 

-Tá sim. Vamos passar para pegá-la daqui a pouco. 

-Obrigado, senhor Weasley - Draco disse sinceramente. 

Gina o olhou assombrada. Com certeza vê-lo ser cortês com qualquer pessoa de sua família não era algo que ela esperava estar viva para presenciar. Apesar do susto inicial, o senhor Weasley sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Draco definitivamente não era o homem que ele tinha sonhado para a sua filha, mas até que não era tão mal assim. Deu um leve beijo na testa da ruiva e saiu feliz. 

-O que foi isso? - ela olhou espantada depois de se certificar de que seu pai não podia mais ouvir. 

-O quê? - ele fez cara de desentendido enquanto voltava para sua cama. 

-"Obrigado, senhor Weasley" - ela o imitou - Eu posso contar nos dedos todas as vezes que você disse um obrigado tão verdadeiro! 

-Sabe, eu não te entendo - o loiro ainda a fitava divertido - Se eu ignoro a sua família, você reclama. Se eu soco os seus irmãos, você reclama. Se eu tento ser agradável com o seu pai, você também reclama! Afinal, como você quer que eu me comporte? 

-Do jeito que você é! - ela disse carinhosamente se inclinando para beijá-lo. 

-Ham, ham! Com licença. 

O loiro revirou os olhos e ela riu. Viraram-se para ver quem acabara de chegar. A expressão de contentamento da ruiva desapareceu completamente. Ela se levantou rápida, sem graça. Dumbledore apenas sorriu bondosamente para um Draco irritado e uma Gina encabulada. 

-Desculpe o incômodo, mas eu realmente preciso trocar algumas palavras com o senhor Malfoy - os pequenos olhos azuis dele cintilavam divertidos. 

-Claro, claro, professor - Gina estava quase tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos - Eu vou ver se os gêmeos já foram. 

Dizendo isso, ela caminhou apressada para a saída. A enfermaria estava vazia, nenhum outro paciente se encontrava ali. Dumbledore fitou Draco por alguns momentos antes de conjurar uma poltrona e se sentar. O loiro, já esquecendo da interrupção, estava intrigado com a visita, mas não deixava transparecer. Seu olhar continuava impassível. 

-Creio que você deve estar um tanto quanto curioso com a minha visita, não é mesmo? - o velho professor juntou as mãos à frente do corpo. 

-Um pouco - Draco mentiu. 

-Antes de mais nada, Draco... Importa-se se eu chamá-lo por seu primeiro nome? 

Ele apenas fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. 

-Muito bem - Dumbledore mostrou-se satisfeito - Como eu ia dizendo, antes de mais nada, gostaria de pedir que fosse muito franco nessa nossa conversa. 

-Não entendo onde o senhor quer chegar - o loiro disse já parecendo impaciente. 

-Há alguma coisa que você deveria me contar, Draco? - o professor não se abalou diante do tom ríspido do outro. 

-O que o senhor está querendo com tudo isso? - ele tinha sim algo que deveria contar, mas não queria fazê-lo. Não mais. 

-Uma vida profissional de sucesso, muito dinheiro, fixação por mulheres ruivas. Isso não lhe diz nada? 

-Como... Como você pode saber? - Draco deixara sua máscara de indiferença cair e encarava Dumbledore atônito. 

-Tomei a liberdade de entrar em sua mente - Dumbledore respondeu simplesmente. 

-Você O QUÊ!? - o loiro não acreditava no que ouvia. 

-Eu sou um bom observador, Draco. Não foi preciso muito para perceber o seu assombro durante a nossa última reunião da Ordem. Uma rápida passagem por seus pensamentos foi suficiente para constatar que você não era, de certa forma, Draco Malfoy. 

-Eu, eu... 

-Agora, eu gostaria muito que você se concentrasse e me explicasse tudo o que aconteceu antes de você se encontrar nessa realidade tão diferente - Dumbledore falou firmemente. 

-Olha, eu já pensei muito em tudo isso, mas eu cheguei a conclusão que não vale a pena ficar voltando numa vida que, sinceramente, não parece mais ter sentido! - se recuperando do susto, ele falou com tom de quem encerra o assunto. 

-Draco, escute bem - a voz dele continuava firme - Não é uma questão de valer a pena ou não, querer ou não, você PRECISA me dizer. 

-Não, eu não preciso! 

-Você se lembra como era o seu mundo? - Dumbledore prosseguiu como se o outro não tivesse dito nada - Você se lembra de como Voldemort e os comensais agiam? 

-Eu nem poderia. O Lord das Trevas estava morto, assim como a maior parte dos comensais 

-Exato! Eles não existiam mais! A Guerra já tinha terminado! Vê por que você precisa me dizer o que aconteceu? Estou certo de que tudo isso não passa de um plano de Voldemort e... 

-Na verdade, um plano do meu pai - Draco deu um suspiro cansado - Ele e Bellatrix me trouxeram para esse mundo, de alguma forma. 

-Draco, como Voldemort foi derrotado? - Dumbledore voltou a um tom mais sereno depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. 

-Potter o fez numa batalha. Na última batalha. No fim de julho de 1999. 

-Lembro-me dessa noite - ele encarou o espaço - Foi uma das mais duras que já enfrentei. Harry lutou com todas as forças, não vejo como ele poderia ter feito mais. 

-Ele teve uma ajuda. Eu revelei a vocês a armadilha que o Lord tinha preparado. Vocês o surpreenderam. 

O olhar de Dumbledore se iluminou. Draco sabia que era exatamente nesse ponto que ele queria chegar. Mesmo lutando contra esse pensamento, ele tinha certeza que essa fora a razão que levou Bellatrix a tirá-lo de seu mundo, do mundo onde ele tinha sido o responsável pela queda de Voldemort e pela morte de Lucio. 

-Então você entende por que tem que voltar? - Dumbledore perguntou em tom de quem conclui o assunto. 

-Eu não sei como fazer isso. Não sei nem como ela me trouxe! 

-Meu caro, artifícios mágicos como esse nunca são perfeitos - ele encarava o loiro bondosamente - Não vê o feitiço que havia em sua casa? Lucio realizou um encantamento tão complexo para que somente aqueles que tivessem o sangue dos Malfoy pudessem entrar que simplesmente não percebeu que ao permitir a entrada de Bellatrix ele destruiu totalmente essa proteção! 

-E o que isso tem a ver com o feitiço, ou seja lá o que for, que aquela louca usou em mim? 

-Na verdade, eu acredito que você tenha sido o maior responsável por isso. 

-Como assim? Você tá querendo dizer que eu quis vir para cá? 

-Não exatamente, mas esse é o espírito da coisa. Conte-me, sem omitir nenhum detalhe, como você encontrou sua tia, o que conversaram, enfim, tudo o que aconteceu antes de você ser trazido para cá. Talvez as coisas se esclareçam mais. 

-Tá bem - Draco soltou um suspiro derrotado - Foi na véspera de Natal, eu estava no Beco Diagonal. Já estava me preparando pra aparatar quando ela me impediu e me convidou para tomar chá. 

-E o que você fazia sozinho, no Beco Diagonal, na véspera de Natal? - Dumbledore perguntou ignorando a cara de impaciência do loiro. 

-Eu não queria ir pra casa. Não queria ficar naquela mansão enorme sozinho! - ele respondeu um tanto quanto emburrado - Então fui dar umas voltas. Olhei as vitrines, tomei alguma coisa e só. 

-Sabe, tem algo que está me intrigando... - o professor tinha um meio sorriso no rosto - Se me lembro bem, você tinha horror aos Weasley e a tudo que os lembrasse, principalmente os cabelos vermelhos. De onde, então, poderia ter surgido essa quase obsessão por mulheres ruivas? 

Draco sentiu seu estômago revirar. Não queria tocar nesse assunto. Por algum motivo, sentia que não seria uma boa idéia falar sobre isso. Mas, além de qualquer intuição que pudesse ter, não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade para confessar a Dumbledore que nutrira uma paixão platônica por Gina durante mais de dez anos. 

-Na verdade não tem uma explicação muito racional pra... 

-Draco, acho que você deveria se lembrar que eu não vou engolir nenhuma mentira ou desculpa esfarrapada - ele tinha um sorriso maroto - Não me obrigue a descobrir tudo por mim mesmo. 

-Eu me apaixonei pela Gina! - o loiro falava carrancudo - Na noite da minha formatura, eu a vi no campo de quadribol e me apaixonei. 

-E vocês nunca mais se viram depois disso? 

-Só uma vez. Na mesma noite em que eu encontrei aquela mulher, no Beco Diagonal. 

-Como eu lhe disse, meu caro, você QUIS que o seu mundo mudasse. Bellatrix também é muito boa observadora e excelente na arte de se infiltrar nos pensamentos alheios, receio. Não foi difícil para ela perceber que, apesar de aparentemente feliz, você se ressentia por não ter seguido seu coração. Ela usou essa sua vontade inconsciente de ter agido de outra forma. Sua tia não o trouxe para outra realidade, Draco. Ela MUDOU a sua realidade. 

-Mas, como isso é possível? - ele encarava o antigo diretor de Hogwarts boquiaberto. 

-Há algumas artimanhas mágicas que causariam espanto até mesmo aos maiores bruxos do mundo - Dumbledore falava com o mesmo tom que costumava se dirigir aos seus alunos - Mas, pode acreditar, Draco, o mais difícil de tudo isso foi descobrir o que você desejava, o que você queria ter feito diferente, o que lhe causava arrependimento. Bellatrix provavelmente o estudou muito antes de chegar a uma razão perfeita, antes de chegar a Gina Weasley. 

Ficaram em silêncio. Dumbledore apenas observava o loiro. Draco estava pensativo. Sua cabeça rodava. Precisava digerir tudo aquilo. Era tão irreal, tão inusitado. Quer dizer que suas memórias dos últimos dez anos simplesmente não eram verdadeiras, não tinham acontecido? E o que ele "vivera" naquele mundo? Como poderia ter passado por tudo aquilo e não se lembrar de nada? Mas, no fundo, nada disso era relevante. A única coisa que realmente importava era que ele era feliz ali. Não porque era rico, temido, respeitado ou bem sucedido. Era feliz por um motivo que jamais imaginara que seria: porque tinha uma família. 

-Professor? - ele começou receoso - O senhor sabe como desfazer tudo isso? 

-Sim, Draco, eu sei - ele deu um suspiro cansado - Da mesma forma como foi feito. 

-Quer dizer que... - o loiro deixou uma ponta de contentamento transparecer em sua voz. 

-Que você precisa querer que isso seja desfeito. 

-Mas eu não quero! - Draco disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. 

-Draco, escute com atenção - Dumbledore franziu o cenho - Eu sei que você está feliz. Mais do que uma paixão platônica, você esta vivendo aqui um amor de verdade, não só por Gina, mas pelos seus filhos também. Eu não o culpo, eles são maravilhosos. Mas se você os ama, se você realmente se importa com eles, você precisa voltar. Você precisa livrá-los dos horrores dessa guerra e da ameaça que o seu pai representa. 

-Se eu for, eles nunca vão ter existido! 

-Se você ficar, eles logo não existirão mais! - o velho professor levantou a voz por um momento, mas rapidamente voltou ao seu tom usual - Acredite no que eu digo, Draco, você não vai conseguir defendê-los. Eu tenho muito mais do que uma intuição para afirmar isso com tanta certeza. 

-O que você quer dizer? - apesar do enorme esforço para se manter controlado, o medo que sentia estava presente em sua pergunta. 

-Voldemort vai vencer. Nossos exércitos e, principalmente, Harry, não vão suportar por muito tempo - uma expressão cansada invadiu o rosto de Dumbledore - Sinceramente, você é minha última esperança. 

Draco abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Não era possível! A situação parecia tão controlada! Como poderiam estar à beira de uma derrota irreversível? Como Potter iria se deixar vencer assim, sem mais nem menos? Será que ele nunca faria nada direito? Fitou o rosto do professor mais uma vez. Ele não estava mentindo, podia ver em seus olhos. Sentiu seu coração apertado. Não sabia o que fazer. 

-A escolha é sua, Draco - Dumbledore se levantou e fez a poltrona desaparecer - O que depende de mim neste encantamento já estará pronto até hoje à noite, mas é você quem decide. Pense bem. 

Fitou o teto enquanto o velho professor deixava a enfermaria. Estava tão feliz! Queria tanto continuar ali, com aquela mulher, com aquelas crianças, com aquela família. Ele não era altruísta! E daí que o Lord das Trevas vencesse? Que o mundo todo explodisse, ele não se importava! 

Viu que Gina vinha em sua direção. Ela sorria. Da mesma forma espontânea e verdadeira que seus filhos sorriam. Sentiu uma profunda tristeza. É, ele não era altruísta, ele não se importava com os outros. Mas ela não era os outros, seus filhos não eram os outros. E ele se importava com eles, mas do que consigo mesmo. 

-Gina, eu quero ir pra casa - ele disse num fio de voz quando ela veio ajeitar seus travesseiros. 

-Eu sei, meu amor - ela aproximou seu rosto do dele - Em alguns dias você vai estar... 

-Não! - ele foi um pouco ríspido, mas continuou mais leve - Eu quero ir embora agora. 

-Mas, Draco você ainda... 

-Não, Gina - ele continuou irredutível - Eu já tô ótimo. Eu só preciso ir pra casa. Você pode cuidar de mim lá mesmo. 

-Draco... - ela mordia o lábio inferior nervosamente. 

-Eu quero passar a virada do ano com vocês - o loiro a fitou suplicante - Me tira daqui. 

-Tá bem! - ela se deu por vencida - Fica aqui quietinho enquanto eu vou pedir pro médi-bruxo que tá cuidando de você te dar alta. ................................................................................................................................................................................................. 

Estava anoitecendo. O carro do Ministério da Magia estacionou. Estava impaciente. Parecia que tinha saído do hospital há horas. Queria chegar em sua casa logo. Não agüentava mais a mãe de Gina lhe tratando como se ele estivesse à beira da morte. 

O senhor Weasley desceu e abriu a porta do banco de trás. Gina saiu e se voltou para o marido. A senhora Weasley, que tinha dado a volta no carro e agora estava ao lado da filha, segurou Draco por um dos braços enquanto ele se levantava. O loiro revirou os olhos. 

-Arthur, venha ajudar o Draco! - ela ainda estava um tanto quanto irritada. 

-Já estou indo, Molly - ele se aproximou enquanto o carro partia - Estava pedindo ao motorista para que agradecesse a Dumbledore pelo carro. 

-Muito bem, mas agora nos ajude aqui. 

-Eu sinceramente não acho que preciso ser carregado! - o loiro falava irritado. 

-Desista, Draco. Não vamos deixar você ir sozinho até a porta. 

Gina ria da cara de indignação do marido, mas seu sorriso desapareceu. Já estavam quase no meio do jardim quando ouviram um grito e o som de algo se quebrando. O senhor Weasley disparou em direção a entrada da casa. As duas mulheres o seguiram, esquecendo-se totalmente do "doente". Draco sentiu sua garganta apertada. Correu (ele realmente já estava bem) para a porta já aberta. 

O loiro não conseguiu reprimir a expressão de espanto ao olhar para dentro de sua casa. Fred estava em pé no meio da escada e rebatia uma bolinha peluda que Gabriel acabara de lhe atirar com um bastão de batedor. Michael, atrás do tio, estava pendurado no corrimão tentando alcançar outra bolinha que quicava cada vez mais alto. Jorge, ao lado de Gabriel no primeiro degrau, se concentrava na tarefa de acertar Fred. Hermione, totalmente atrapalhada, segurava Rachel nos braços enquanto tentava livrar Rony de uma das bolinhas que insistia em enfiar a língua no nariz do bruxo. Um choro estridente vinha da sala. 

O senhor Weasley correu até o lado da escada e pegou Michael nos braços quando este perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de onde estava pendurado. Gina apressou-se para segurar um vaso que quase se espatifou no chão quando Gabriel esbarrou nele. A senhora Weasley se colocou entre Jorge e Fred e começou a gritar com eles. Draco foi acudir a filha, que estava praticamente pendurada nos braços de Hermione. 

-Me dá ela aqui, Granger. 

-Ah, toma, Malfoy - ela estava ocupada demais debruçada sobre o marido, que agora estava caído no chão com a bolinha peluda grudada no rosto. 

Rachel passou para o colo do pai enquanto olhava curiosa a bagunça a sua volta. Quando percebeu quem a segurava, a ruivinha bateu as mãozinhas e sorriu. Draco se derreteu diante dos olhinhos brilhantes da pequena. 

-Você viu como essa família é louca? - ele riu e desviou o rosto dos dedinhos que tentavam alcançar seu nariz. 

-Pa-pa... 

-Eu também tava com saudade de você... 

Ignorando o verdadeiro campo de batalha que o hall de sua casa tinha se tornado, Draco seguiu para sala com a ruivinha nos braços. Quando entrou no cômodo, tomou consciência do choro sentido que ouvia. Sobre o sofá, esperneando, ele viu um bebê ruivo. O loiro voltou até a porta. 

-Hei, tem um garoto esgoelando aqui! 

-Meu Deus! Richard! - Hermione jogou uma das bolinhas para cima e pisou em Rony enquanto tentava desesperadamente chegar à sala. 

-Ai, Mione! 

-Rony, será que você pode levantar daí e nos ajudar a pegar esse malditos pufosos? - Gina parou vermelha e suada diante do irmão. 

-Tirem esses bichos daqui! - a senhora Weasley gritou para Fred e Jorge. Bufando, Draco encarou uma Rachel divertida em seus braços. Decidiu levá-la para o escritório antes que alguma daquelas coisinhas peludas os acertasse. Entrou no cômodo e se sentou com a pequena no tapete. Estavam ali há poucos minutos quando dois loirinhos vermelhos e ofegantes entraram e bateram a porta. 

-Você viu a cara da vovó? - um deles disse enquanto recuperava o ar. 

-Cara, eu pensei que ela fosse transformar o tio Jorge numa lesma quando ele acertou um pufoso na cara do tio Rony de novo! 

-Vocês não têm jeito... 

Os garotos levaram um susto. Não tinham percebido que o pai estava ali também, estavam preocupados demais em se esconder antes que a bronca da senhora Weasley sobrasse para eles. Deram sorrisinhos amarelos e foram até Draco. 

-Oi, pai. Que bom que você já tá em casa! - Gabriel se sentou de frente para ele. 

-A gente pensou que você fosse ficar essa noite no hospital... - Michael se juntou ao irmão. 

-E então aproveitaram pra jogar quadribol dentro de casa, não é? - ele tentava parecer irritado apesar da imensa vontade de rir - O que eram aquelas coisas peludas? 

-Os nossos pufosos, pai! Não lembra que ganhamos de aniversário? 

-E os pufosos do Tio Fred e do tio Jorge. Eles trouxeram pra ajudar a gente a treinar. 

-É, mas de que adianta treinar se a gente nem pode voar com as nossas vassouras? - Michael olhou indignado para o pai. 

Não conseguindo se segurar mais, Draco desatou a rir. Os meninos olhavam intrigados para ele enquanto Rachel estendia os bracinhos querendo colo. Ainda gargalhando, o loiro colocou a pequena sobre suas pernas e se voltou para os gêmeos. 

-Vocês não existem! - ele recuperava o fôlego - Esperem até a mãe de vocês terminar de pegar aqueles bichos! Depois dessa vocês só vão voar de novo quando forem maiores de idade. 

Os meninos se olharam decepcionados. Michael abaixou os olhos e começou a cutucar o tapete. Gabriel soltou um muxoxo enquanto mexia nas unhas. Draco, ainda com um meio sorriso, observou os garotos. Eram bons meninos, apesar da incrível capacidade de enlouquecer até a pessoa mais paciente e controlada do mundo. Podiam fazer até mesmo Dumbledore arrancar a barba de raiva. Dumbledore. Lembrou-se da conversa com o velho professor. Seu rosto se entristeceu ao pensar que não importava qual decisão tomasse, seus filhos nunca chegariam à maioridade, nunca seriam os grandes jogadores de quadribol que queriam ser. 

-Hei, que tristeza é essa? - ele tentou afastar esses pensamentos voltando a sorrir para os loirinhos - Esqueceram que no fim das contas eu sempre consigo dobrar a fera? 

Abrindo imensos sorrisos luminosos, os gêmeos se jogaram nos braços do pai, ignorando totalmente a irmã. A pequena, amassada entre os três, pôs-se a chorar. Draco afastou os meninos e fingiu que não viu a cara de impaciência de Michael. Ergueu Rachel no ar, que ainda soluçava. 

-Você é realmente muito parecida com a sua mãe, sabia? - a ruivinha já começava a rir de novo - É tão ciumenta quanto ela! ................................................................................................................................................................................................. 

-Já foram embora? - Draco estava parado na porta da sala com a bebê nos braços. 

-Foram - Gina, sentada no sofá, parecia exausta - Mamãe precisa terminar a ceia. Todos vão passar a virada do ano na Toca. 

-Você e as crianças poderiam ir - ele acabara de se sentar ao lado dela. 

-Como se eu fosse te deixar sozinho! - ela se endireitou e o encarou incrédula - Draco, nossos filhos e eu queremos ficar com você! 

-Eu sei - o loiro sorriu - Só falei isso pra escutar o quanto vocês preferem a mim ao invés daquele exercito de cabelos vermelhos que você chama de família. 

-Bobo! - ela se aproximou e depositou um beijo em seus lábios - Te amo, sabia? 

-Sabia - ele sorriu maliciosamente - Então, será que as crianças vão demorar muito pra dormir? 

-Draco! - ela lhe deu um leve tapa no braço dele - Você acabou de sair do hospital! 

-Quer que eu mostre como já tô totalmente curado? 

Apesar dos protestos da ruiva, ele pôs-se a beijar seu pescoço. Não durou muito, no entanto. Rachel, que até então estava muito interessada em rasgar um pedaço de pergaminho que encontrara no escritório, ameaçou começar a chorar. Draco olhou impaciente para a pequena em seu colo. 

-Se você não notou ainda, eu não sou sua propriedade! Vai com a sua mãe. Gina, que apenas ria, esticou as mãos para pegar a filha, mas esta "protestou veementemente" ao sair do colo do pai. A ruiva devolveu a pequena para o marido enquanto abria um sorriso cada vez maior. 

-Parece que ela só quer você... 

-Ai, Deus! - o loiro segurou Rachel diante de seu rosto - Larga do meu pé, coisinha mimada! 

-Não se esqueça de que você é o maior responsável por isso, "senhor Irresistível". Draco voltou a sentar a pequena sobre suas pernas e bufou. Na verdade, ele apenas fingia irritação. Gostava de se sentir assim, gostava de ser importante para aquelas pessoas. Lembrou-se de como Gina e as crianças também eram importantes para ele. Por mais impossível que parecesse, ele tinha que admitir que estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por aquela família. 

-Mamãe? - uma cabecinha loira surgiu na porta. 

-Tudo bem? - mais uma cabecinha loira apareceu do outro lado do batente. 

-Vocês não disseram que iam dormir? - Draco se virou para os meninos ignorando a cara de poucos amigos da mulher. 

-É que a gente tá sem sono - Michael entrou ressabiado coçando a nunca. 

-A gente quer ficar acordado até o Ano Novo chegar - Gabriel completou. Draco trocou um olhar com Gina, que estava começando a ficar vermelha. Fez cara de cachorro sem dono, pedindo silenciosamente que ela cedesse. Bufando, a ruiva revirou os olhos e deu-se por vencida. 

-Tá bom, vocês podem ficar aqui! 

Os gêmeos sorriram e correram para abraçar a mãe. Com um movimento de varinha, Draco afastou a mesinha de centro e se sentou no tapete com os filhos e a mulher. Ele não costumava fazer isso. Onde já se viu? Um Malfoy sentar no tapete! Mas, ali, rodeado por aquelas pessoas, ele pensava que nem na poltrona mais confortável do mundo estaria se sentindo tão bem quanto se sentia agora. 

Conversaram por um longo tempo. Os garotos contavam suas últimas travessuras na Toca e riam muito alto. Gina se fingia de brava, mas sempre acabava deixando escapar um sorriso reprimido. Draco participava divertido da conversa, só desviando-se do assunto quando Rachel exigia sua atenção. Ele não pôde deixar de notar que toda vez que isso acontecia Michael revirava os olhos exatamente como a mãe. Gabriel, por sua vez, dava de ombros e falava mais alto para abafar os ruídos da irmã. 

A meia-noite chegou sem que eles percebessem como o tempo passara rápido. Escutaram os fogos. Os meninos começaram a pular e gritar. Rachel olhou assustada para os lados e agarrou o braço do pai. Gina enlaçou o pescoço de Draco e o beijou carinhosamente em meio a um "feliz Ano Novo". Não havia festa, não havia roupas elegantes, não havia banquete, mas mesmo assim era a melhor virada de ano da vida dele. 

Quase uma hora depois, a bebê já estava adormecida no colo da mãe e os gêmeos já começavam a bocejar. Decidindo que já tinha cedido demais, Gina se levantou e mandou os meninos para a cama. Apesar dos resmungos, os garotos seguiram para o quarto enquanto Gina levava a filha para o berço. 

Draco ficou ali na sala e perdeu a noção do tempo absorto em seus pensamentos. Olhou a sua volta e sentiu a angustia invadir seu peito. Não sabia o que fazer. Tinha que tomar uma decisão. Ficar e fazê-los sofrer ou ir e não permitir que eles existissem? Soltou um suspiro cansado. Já estava saindo do cômodo quando seus olhos se desviaram para os retratos que ali estavam. Aproximou-se e observou-os mais uma vez. Sorriu tristemente ao encarar os gêmeos aprendendo a andar, Rachel recém-nascida, Gina de trancinhas gargalhando com um balde vazio na mão. Deus, o que faria? 

Subiu as escadas lentamente. Entrou no quarto dos garotos. Quase caiu quando tropeçou em um dos brinquedos espalhados pelo chão. Michael estava profundamente adormecido, a boca entreaberta. Draco sorriu e deu um beijo em sua testa. Voltou-se para a cama de Gabriel e abaixou-se para ficar na mesma altura que o rosto do menino. Mexendo-se um pouco, o loirinho abriu os olhos. 

-Papai? Que foi? 

-Nada, só tô um pouco sem sono - ele forçou um sorriso. 

-Hum... - Gabriel se aconchegou no travesseiro e voltou a fechar os olhos - Boa noite, pai. 

-Boa noite, meu filho - Draco saiu e fechou a porta. 

Seguiu para o outro quarto. Rachel estava deitada de barriga para cima, o rostinho rosado virado para o lado. Ficou observando a pequena dormir tranqüilamente. Acariciou sua bochecha fofa com cuidado para não acordá-la. Apesar da imensa vontade de ficar ali, vendo a bebê sorrir involuntariamente em meio a sonhos, ele se forçou a sair e deixá-la descansar em paz. 

Entrou devagar e viu que Gina estava adormecida. O rosto sereno emoldurado pelas mechas vermelhas aneladas lhe dava uma aparência angelical. Cuidadosamente, ele se deitou ao lado dela. Escutava a respiração leve da ruiva, o peito subindo e descendo calmamente. Como poderia suportar vê-la sofrer? Como poderia viver se alguma coisa de ruim acontecesse a ela? Ele seria o único culpado, sabia disso. Não queria ir, ele tinha dito a ela que não iria. Queria apenas continuar ali, zelando pelo sono daquela mulher que ele amava mais do que jamais sonhara que seria possível amar. Mas ele não podia. Para ele a felicidade sempre estava proibida, de alguma forma. 

Passou os dedos suavemente pelo queixo dela. Queria decorar cada parte daquela face, cada sarda, cada traço do rosto de Gina. Não queria se esquecer de nada. Não, não se esqueceria. Mesmo que tentasse com todas as forças, ela nunca sairia da sua memória, como não saíra depois que ele a vira na noite de sua formatura. A diferença é que agora ela era mais que real. Precisava dela, sabia disso. Mas mais que qualquer coisa, precisava dela bem, feliz. Iria deixá-la. Não porque era covarde, porque tinha medo do que teria que enfrentar naquele mundo em que as ameaças à sua vida vinham de todos os lados, mas porque não tinha o direito de fazê-la chorar mais uma vez. Iria deixá-la porque queria que ela vivesse, mesmo que longe dele, mesmo que como outra Gina. 

_N/A: E aí, galera, tudo blz?Bom, eu demorei quase uma semana pra atualizar, mas esse capitulo ficou pronto há mais de três dias. O problema é q eu naum tinha colocado as notas nem terminado de formatar. Tipo, eh carnaval, galera! Eu tô tentando aproveitar ao máximo a minha família e o meu namorado antes de voltar pra Sampa pro começo das minhas aulas. Vcs me perdoam? _

N/A 2: Tá aí, todas as explicações q faltavam. Acho q agora ficou tudo mais claro. De qualquer forma, se tiver ficado alguma dúvida ainda, podem me escrever q eu vou ter prazer em explicar. Um aviso: quem curte momentos fluffy, vai se deliciar com o próximo capitulo. Eu ainda naum tenho certeza se vou realmente fazer isso, mas provavelmente vai ser em forma de song ou pelo menos com vários trechos de uma música q eu acho linda (mas eu naum vou falar qual eh, vcs vão ter q esperar pra saber!). Ah, os versos q a Gina canta pro Draco no começo desse capitulo saum de uma musica chamada "Angel", do Gavin Friday e q faz parte da trilha sonora do filme "Romeu e Julieta". O ritmo dela naum eh muito lento, mas esse trechinho da letra se encaixa certinho com os dois, naum acham? 

N/A 3: Ei, onde taum os comentários, gente? Poxa, achei q vcs ia me escrever pra falar o q acharam da revelação da identidade da senhora Katherine O`Conell! O capitulo ficou taum previsível assim? Ah, galera, parem de ser preguiçosos e me deixem uma review! Façam uma autora viciada em comments feliz! HEHEHEHEHE!!!!! Bom, tô esperando e resposta de vcs pra postar o capitulo 12, blz? Beijinhos... 


	12. Um Tolo

****

Um Tolo 

Era final de fevereiro. A neve já não caia com tanta freqüência, mas isso não impedia que um vento gelado ainda soprasse. Ele não se importava, no entanto. Andava distraidamente pelo Tiergarten. Apesar de já estar em Berlim há mais de um mês, era a primeira vez que visitava aquele lugar. Um parque bonito, o maior da cidade. Não havia muita gente por ali, todavia. As baixas temperaturas do fim do inverno alemão desestimulavam as pessoas a saírem para apreciar a beleza daquele local. A ausência de casais sorrindo, crianças brincando e cachorros correndo foi justamente o que o levou até ali. 

Os negócios iam bem, obrigado. Seus cofres estavam cada vez mais cheios. A Alemanha realmente estava se mostrando um lugar muito promissor para o seu crescimento profissional. Seu problema, entretanto, não estava na empresa ou no país que agora era sua casa. O problema estava nele mesmo. 

Sentia um vazio imenso. Não via muita graça nas festas pomposas, nas roupas caras, nas dezenas de mulheres e em tudo mais que fizera parte de sua vida desde o começo daquele ano. Outro país, galeões, bebedeiras, ruivas. Nada foi capaz de fazê-lo esquecer. 

_Draco tateou a cama com as pálpebras ainda fechadas. Nada. Abriu os olhos para constatar que estava de volta ao seu quarto na mansão Malfoy. Suspirou. Estava acabado. O mundo voltara a ser exatamente como suas lembranças diziam que era. _

Lembranças. Nunca mais esqueceria o que vivera na última semana. A casa sempre desarrumada, os Weasley barulhentos, as expressões falsamente arrependidas dos gêmeos, o choro manhoso da bebê, os fios rubros e anelados jogados sobre seu peito. Gina. Ainda podia sentir o cheiro dela impregnado em seu corpo. Ainda podia ver aqueles olhos castanhos brilhando para ele. Ainda podia ouvir ela dizer que o amava. 

Sentou-se na cama e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Aquilo nunca tinha acontecido. A casa não existia, ele nunca convivera com aquela família imensa e irritante, as crianças sequer tinham nascido e o mais próximo que ele estivera da irmã mais nova do idiota do Weasley fora àquela noite, no campo de quadribol. Suspirou mais uma vez. Precisava de um banho. 

Já se dirigia para o banheiro quando ouviu leves batidas. Um de seus elfos domésticos abriu timidamente a porta quando ele murmurou um "Entre" mal-humorado. A criaturinha olhou assustada para ele antes de começar a falar. 

-Desculpe incomodar, senhor, mas sua secretária está na lareira e... 

-Diga que estarei no escritório em uma hora. 

-Sim, senhor - o elfo se curvou e já estava saindo quando o loiro falou. 

-Que dia é hoje? 

-É o primeiro dia do ano, senhor. 

-O que eu estive fazendo na última semana?- ele ignorou a expressão de surpresa do pequeno. 

-Bom, o senhor Malfoy quase não tem ficado em casa. Está muito ocupado no trabalho. Os elfos também estão ocupados com os preparativos para a mudança. 

-Isso é tudo. Pode ir. E nenhuma palavra sobre o que eu lhe perguntei. 

-Claro, senhor, claro - com a voz trêmula, o elfo fechou a porta cuidadosamente. 

Entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro. Iria para o escritório, terminaria de fechar o contrato e se mudaria para a Alemanha. Retomaria sua vida como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido. Afinal, que outra escolha ele tinha? 

Uma rajada de vento o acertou. Um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo, fazendo-o apertar o passo. Andava de cabeça baixa, os pensamentos na vida sem sentido que tinha. Precisava acabar com aquele vazio que o consumia antes que enlouquecesse. Sentiu seu ombro esbarrar em alguém. Livros caíram no chão. Abaixou-se para pegá-los sem encarar a pessoa que agachou ao seu lado. 

-Entschuldigung* 

Parou. Encarava assombrado as pequenas mãos brancas que juntavam alguns pergaminhos espalhados. Não era necessário levantar o rosto para saber quem estava ali. Reconheceria aquela voz, aquelas mãos, aquele cheiro em qualquer lugar do mundo. Mesmo assim, precisou fitar os olhos castanhos de Gina para ter certeza de que não estava tendo alucinações. 

-Malfoy? - ela olhava surpresa para ele. 

-Como vai? - Draco sentiu uma pontada ao escutá-la chamando-o dessa forma. 

-Desculpe, eu estava distraída lendo e não o vi - a ruiva falou seca e se colocou de pé rapidamente. 

-Eu é que peço desculpas - ele também se ergueu e entregou os livros a ela enquanto tentava disfarçar a emoção de vê-la. 

Ela o encarava com o olhar intrigado, o mesmo olhar que aquela Gina lhe dirigira nas últimas vezes em que se viram. Certamente não esperava encontrá-lo ali, muito menos vê-lo ser educado. Draco se deixou perder naqueles círculos cor de chocolate. Por alguns momentos, foi como se ela fosse sua mais uma vez, como se estivessem de novo casados e felizes. Ele já não conseguia controlar a vontade louca de beijá-la quando ela começou a falar. 

-Bom, eu preciso ir - sua expressão continuava séria - Desculpe, mais uma vez. 

-Você está passando férias aqui? - ela já tinha se virado quando o loiro disse numa tentativa desesperada de não deixá-la partir. Gina se voltou mais uma vez para ele, a testa franzida, o olhar desconfiado e surpreso. Draco reteve um suspiro. Deus, como ela era linda! A pele de um alvo quase irreal, as delicadas sardas marcando as maçãs do rosto, o cabelo preso por um coque frouxo que deixava algumas mechas vermelhas caídas. Mas o que mais o fascinava eram aqueles olhos densos, profundos, que faziam com que qualquer vestígio de racionalidade que pudesse ter resistido desaparecesse completamente. 

-Olha, Malfoy, eu não sei onde você quer chegar e sinceramente não me interessa - ela falava firmemente - Você provavelmente está curtindo com a minha cara. Desculpe, mas não tenho tempo pra suas infantilidades. Até nunca mais - e se virou já indo embora. 

-Por favor, espera. Sem que conseguisse refrear seu impulso, Draco a segurou pelo braço. Foi como se voltasse ao campo de quadribol, à noite de sua formatura. O mesmo olhar intrigado o encarava enquanto ele sentia a mesma pele quente queimar sua mão. Seu chão desapareceu. 

-O que, por Deus, você quer? - o tom dela era muito mais surpreso do que grosseiro. 

-Conversar - ele respondeu e continuou rapidamente diante da expressão incrédula de Gina - Eu estou na cidade há pouco tempo, não conheço muitas pessoas ainda. 

-Acha mesmo que eu vou acreditar nisso? - a ruiva tinha um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios - Draco Malfoy reclamando de sua solidão para uma Weasley "pobretona". Um tanto quanto inusitado, não concorda? 

-Talvez - ele deixou escapar uma expressão divertida, mas se recompôs ao ver o espanto de Gina diante disso - Quer dizer, até mesmo eu tenho o direito de me sentir sozinho, não tenho? 

-Bom, - ela continuou ignorando o que ele disse - a conversa esta realmente _agradabilíssima_, mas eu tenho um plantão em meia hora e não pretendo me atrasar. Será que você poderia me largar? 

-Ah, claro. Desculpe - ele soltou o braço dela meio sem-graça. 

-Tchau, Malfoy - ela falou ainda com uma pitada de sarcasmo na voz enquanto continuava a andar. 

Draco ficou observando a ruiva ir embora. Sentia uma vontade louca de correr atrás dela, de abraçá-la e dizer como os últimos dez anos de sua vida foram totalmente frívolos sem ela. Mas ele não se moveu. Apenas continuou parado por muito tempo, mesmo depois dos cabelos vermelhos já terem desaparecido de seu campo de visão. Quando o parque já estava quase que totalmente mergulhado na escuridão do começo da noite, ele finalmente decidiu que era hora de voltar para casa. Sua cabeça trabalhava a mil. Ela tinha falado em plantão, então não estava naquele país de férias. Lembrou-se que a outra Gina tinha lhe dito que ganhara uma bolsa de estudos no exterior, mas recusou para ficar com ele. Bom, naquele mundo eles não tinham se casado, não tinham sequer se visto durante mais de dez anos. Ela tinha aceitado a bolsa, por isso estava ali, por isso agora morava na Alemanha. Precisava vê-la de novo. Ela estava tão perto! Tinha que descobrir onde Gina morava, em que lugar trabalhava, como estava sua vida. Começaria amanhã mesmo. Ligaria para todos os hospitais de Berlim, iria a todas as clinicas bruxas da cidade, se jogaria "acidentalmente" de uma vassoura se fosse necessário, mas a encontraria. 

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ 

O saguão de entrada era claro e espaçoso. No balcão de atendimento uma bruxa de uniforme azul sorria simpática para um homem que acabara de lhe agradecer. Era um dos melhores hospitais bruxo da Alemanha. Draco se aproximou da recepcionista. 

-Com licença, senhorita - ele não se aventurou a perguntar em alemão, ainda não dominava muito bem a língua. 

-Posso ajudá-lo, senhor? - a mulher respondeu com um forte sotaque. 

-Estou procurando pela Dr. Virginia Weasley. Onde eu a encontro? 

-O senhor é paciente dela? 

-Digamos que só ela pode resolver meu problema... 

-O senhor tem consulta agendada? - a bruxa já o fitava desconfiada. 

-Sou um velho amigo dela. Creio que não preciso marcar um horário - apesar de educado, já havia uma ponta de impaciência em sua voz. 

-Desculpe, senhor, mas a Dr. Weasley tem uma agenda muito cheia. Acredito que não será possível vê-la. Podemos marcar uma consulta para o final de março e... 

-Será que não há mesmo uma outra maneira? - Draco se debruçara no balcão e sorria sedutor para ela - É realmente urgente. 

-Bem, - ela parecia um pouco desconcertada com o olhar malicioso do loiro - acho que posso colocá-lo na frente de algumas pessoas... 

-Eu ficaria eternamente grato - ele segurou a mão dela e deu um leve beijo sem perder o contato visual. 

-Semana que vem está bom? - a mulher folheava uma agenda enquanto corava. 

................................................................................................................................................... 

A ruiva saía apressada do hospital. Draco, que observava do outro lado da rua, começou a segui-la, tomando cuidado para não chamar a atenção. Mesmo com a certeza de que conseguiria falar com Gina na consulta que marcara, ele não deixava de espioná-la. Descobrira onde ela morava, os lugares que costumava ir, os programas que gostava de fazer. Mesmo assim, não conseguia controlar a vontade de vê-la. 

Atravessou a rua e manteve uma boa distância dela. Estavam indo em direção a uma pequena casa de chá que ficava a alguns quarteirões do hospital. Gina andava cada vez mais rápido, porém não parecia perceber a presença de Draco. Ele apertou o passo, mas a perdeu de vista quando um pequeno e barulhento grupo de adolescentes se colocou entre os dois. 

Assim que conseguiu sair do meio dos jovens, parou e pôs-se a olhar ao redor a procura das indiscretas madeixas rubras. Não teve tempo de procurar muito, entretanto. Sentiu alguém puxá-lo pelo braço para o beco ao lado daquela rua. 

-Até quando vai me seguir, Malfoy? - Gina o prensara na parede enquanto falava com os dentes trincados. 

-Quem disse que eu estou te seguindo? - se recuperando do susto, ele tentava falar da maneira mais impassível que conseguia. 

-Eu não sou idiota, ao contrário do que você pensa! - a ruiva começava a ficar vermelha - Acha que eu não percebi que desde o dia infeliz que me viu no parque você vive atrás de mim? 

-Você deve estar me confundindo com alguém - Draco continuou com sua máscara de frieza. 

-Ai, eu não acredito nisso! - ela já levantava a voz, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto o cabelo - Como você consegue ser tão cínico? Eu vi você me seguir. Ninguém me contou, eu vi! 

Não conseguindo se conter mais, o loiro riu. Gina se afastou dele, cada vez mais nervosa, os olhos faiscando. Draco continuava encostado na parede, as mãos na barriga, o corpo levemente curvado. Seus olhos já estavam lacrimejando quando ele se controlou o suficiente para encará-la. 

-Por que você tá rindo? - ela praticamente gritava. 

-Nada, nada - ele respondeu ainda ofegante - Eu tinha esquecido como você fica engraçada quando tá brava. 

-Malfoy, você bateu com a cabeça? - ela gesticulava descontroladamente - Ou só tá ficando louco? 

Imediatamente, a expressão divertida de seu rosto desapareceu. Ela acabara de dizer a mesma frase que ele escutara naquele campo de quadribol. Não, mais uma vez a loucura não era a razão daquela atitude tão inadequada para um Malfoy. Agora, entretanto, ele não se limitaria a encará-la. Gina teria sua resposta. 

-Não, Virginia, eu não estou louco - ele a fitava sério - Da mesma forma como não estava quando você me viu na noite da minha formatura. Se você não é capaz de perceber, isso se chama felicidade. A diferença é que dessa vez você é o principal motivo disso. 

Draco não esperou que ela retrucasse. Ignorando totalmente qualquer resquício de sanidade que poderia haver em sua mente, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a beijou. Gina tentou se desvencilhar, mas a língua abusada do loiro fez com que ela perdesse todas as forças. Pousou suas mãos nos ombros dele enquanto era apertada com cada vez mais desejo, enquanto o beijo se tornava cada vez mais desesperado. 

Foi somente quando sentiu a mão dele por dentro de sua blusa, acariciando suas costas, que ela despertou. Tomando consciência de que estava beijando um Malfoy no meio de um beco deserto, Gina começou a se contorcer e a empurrá-lo. 

Draco era muito maior e mais forte do que ela e não estava disposto a soltá-la. Era tão bom tê-la de novo em seus braços! Mas uma voz sensata gritava no fundo de sua mente que ele não podia simplesmente continuar com aquilo sem que ela consentisse. 

A contra-gosto, se afastou dela. Não teve tempo de abrir os olhos, no entanto. Assim que se viu livre dos braços dele, Gina acertou um tapa no rosto pálido do loiro. Draco sentiu a bochecha arder enquanto a encarava boquiaberto. 

-Nunca mais se atreva a encostar em mim! - ela apontou o dedo para ele ao falar com os dentes trincados. 

Sem esperar qualquer reação, a ruiva ajeitou a bolsa no ombro e saiu apressada para a rua. Ele continuou ali, a mão no rosto já vermelho e os olhos no céu que começava a escurecer. Abaixou a cabeça para fitar os pés. Foi então que ele percebeu que havia algo no chão. Curvando-se para ver melhor, Draco logo reconheceu o livro de capa verde que ele encontrara no armário da sala de jantar de sua "outra" casa. Abriu-o e viu na contra-capa a mesma etiqueta, porém agora se lia "Propriedade de Virginia Weasley". 

Guardou o livro dentro do bolso do casaco e pôs-se a andar. Suspirou. Sentia-se um completo idiota. É claro que Gina não permitiria que ele se aproximasse dela. Ela não sentia nada por ele. Simplesmente o via como o garoto mesquinho e cruel que atormentava seus irmãos e amigos na escola. 

Mais do que nunca, ele tinha consciência de que aquela ruiva virara sua vida de ponta cabeça. Os olhos intrigados no campo de quadribol e no Beco Diagonal, os ataques de ódio, o sorriso sincero, as lágrimas de preocupação, as mãos delicadas juntado os pergaminhos no parque e até mesmo o tapa que ainda fazia seu rosto latejar. Tudo nela parecia se encaixar perfeitamente, deixando-o sem ação, simplesmente a mercê de seus caprichos. Mesmo que inconscientemente, Gina o tirava de sua órbita. 

_**She's like the wind through my tree **_

She rides the night next to me 

She leads me through moonlight 

Only to burn me with the sun 

She's taken my heart 

But she doesn't know what she's done 

Aparatou na sala de seu confortável apartamento. Jogou o casaco numa poltrona e deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre o sofá. Lembrou-se de como fora maravilhoso viver ao lado dela, escutar sua voz todos os dias, descobrir que ela se irritava por muito pouco, mas que podia rir lindamente por menos ainda. Fechou os olhos e viu o rosto sereno da ruiva na última noite em que estiveram juntos. Era quase como se ele pudesse sentir sua respiração leve e o calor de seu corpo mais uma vez. Encarou o teto. Até quando conseguiria suportar esse tormento? 

_**Feel her breath on my face **_

Her body close to me 

Levantou-se e caminhou até sua suíte. A casa estava totalmente escura, mas ele não parecia se importar. Ela não era para ele, estava totalmente fora de seu alcance. Onde estava com a cabeça quando pensou que ela poderia ser sua? Aquela não era a Gina que lutara contra tudo e contra todos para ficar com ele. Apesar da certeza de que era a mesma mulher, exatamente com suas qualidades e defeitos absolutamente encantadores, Draco sabia que ela não o queria. Se ao menos ele encontrasse um meio de mostrar a ela como, não obstante as personalidades tão diferentes, eles poderiam dar certo... 

_**Can't look in her eyes **_

She's out of my league 

Não, ele não conseguiria fazer isso. Provavelmente ali, naquela situação, eles não dariam certo. Ela não era mais a mocinha sonhadora que não hesitaria em jogar tudo para o alto. Gina tinha uma carreira, amigos, estabilidade financeira, respeito, enfim, era feliz. Não largaria aquilo por alguém que nem lhe inspirava confiança. E mesmo que ela acreditasse nele, o que ele tinha a oferecer? Ela não precisava de mais nada, tinha tudo que poderia sonhar. Quem era ele para pedir que ela abandonasse a vida que tinha construído? 

_**Just a fool to believe **_

I have anything she needs 

She's like the Wind 

Como estava sendo infantil! O que aquela mulher estava fazendo com ele? Estava se transformando num adolescente bobo que acreditava em finais felizes. Chega! Enlouqueceria, mas a tiraria de sua cabeça. Não alimentaria mais esperanças, não esperaria mais pelo amor de uma pessoa que não seria sua nunca. 

_**I look in the mirror and all I see **_

Is a young old man with only a dream 

Am I just fooling myself 

That she'll stop the pain 

Living without her 

I'd go insane 

Decidido, voltou para a sala, vestiu o casaco e se preparou para aparatar. Devolveria aquele livro antes que caísse na tentação de lê-lo. Veria Gina pela última vez e abandonaria qualquer ilusão de ficarem juntos. 

................................................................................................................................................... 

A portaria estava tumultuada. O prédio, localizado num excelente bairro da Berlim bruxa, tinha uma aparência bem cuidada. Não era um edifício tão majestoso como o seu, mas com certeza possuía moradores com alto poder aquisitivo. Aproveitando-se da confusão provocada por um jovem casal que estava se mudando, Draco passou despercebido pelo porteiro e seguiu para os elevadores. Sabia exatamente qual era o apartamento que procurava. 

Parou diante da porta. Fechou os olhos e suspirou antes de bater. Seu coração se acelerava cada vez mais à medida que o som dos passos se aproximava. Sua expressão, entretanto, estava fria e assim permaneceu quando dois olhos castanhos o encararam com assombro. 

-O que você tá fazendo aqui? - Gina falou com a voz esganiçada - Como deixaram você subir? 

-Eu só vim lhe devolver isso - ele respondeu impassível - Você deixou cair lá no beco. 

Boquiaberta, a ruiva tomou o livro de sua mão. Ela começava a ficar vermelha. Encarou o loiro irritada e trincou os dentes. 

-Se você fizer alguma gracinha com o que leu aqui, eu juro que... 

-Eu não li nada - a voz dele não se alterou - Vim devolvê-lo antes que caísse na tentação de fazer isso. 

-E você quer que eu acredite que você não leu? - ela falou com um tom levemente sarcástico. 

-Acredite no que quiser - Draco já estava virando as costas quando ela continuou. 

-Sabe, Malfoy, eu realmente estou curiosa - a ruiva franziu a testa - Você não me insulta, passa dias me seguindo, me agarra e agora me devolve algo sem nem ao menos tirar proveito disso. Sinceramente, não se encaixa ao Draco Malfoy que eu conheço. 

-Esquece, Virginia. Você não vai querer saber. 

-E ainda me chama pelo primeiro nome? - ela abriu a boca surpresa - Definitivamente, eu quero saber! 

Draco conteve um ar de admiração ao ver Gina fazer sinal para que ele entrasse. Ainda a fitou por um instante antes de passar por ela. A ruiva fechou a porta e se sentou numa das poltronas da sala. Colocou o livro sobre seu colo enquanto encarava o loiro. 

Ela devia estar perdendo o juízo. Deixar Draco Malfoy entrar em seu apartamento! E se fosse uma armadilha? Mas ela era curiosa demais para se importar com essa possibilidade. Talvez esse fosse seu maior defeito. Quantas noites não perdera se perguntando o que aquele encontro com o loiro tinha significado? A verdade é que, com o passar do tempo, se convencera de que os olhos tão diferentes que vira na noite do dia 30 de junho de 1998 nada mais eram que fruto de sua imaginação. Vê-lo no Beco Diagonal tantos anos depois e se deparar novamente com aquele olhar a deixou inquieta. Não, não era imaginação. Mas, então, que explicação teria? 

Voltou para a Alemanha sem ter uma resposta. Estava incomodada com isso. Odiava essa sensação de que havia alguma coisa que deveria saber mas não conseguia descobrir. Pensava justamente sobre isso quando resolveu dar uma volta pelo parque. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao se distrair enquanto fingia que lia e esbarrar NELE! Mais uma vez, se encontrou com aqueles olhos azul-acinzentados que deixavam transparecer algo que não combinava com o conceito que tinha dele. Algo que, por mais que tentasse, ela não identificava (ou se negava a fazer). 

Tentar se convencer de que não havia nada de especial na forma como ele a fitava se tornou impossível. Ele a seguia por toda parte. Gina fingia que não percebia na esperança de descobrir alguma coisa. Mas não, ao contrário, ficava cada vez mais intrigada. Naquele dia ela chegara ao limite de sua paciência. Encostara Malfoy na parede, literalmente, esperando obter respostas para tudo aquilo. Como estava enganada! Só conseguiu mais pontos de interrogação na mente. Agora não era somente o olhar diferente, a atitude estranha, era também aquele beijo impertinente que não saía de sua cabeça. 

Passado o choque de vê-lo ali, parado diante de sua porta, lhe ocorreu que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita de entender tudo. Na verdade, ela desconfiava que... Não! Que bobagem! Era óbvio que havia uma outra explicação. Por mais que essa possibilidade, que rondou seus pensamentos durante todos esses anos, pudesse ter tido uma confirmação com aquele beijo, ela simplesmente se recusava a aceitá-la. Descobriria de uma vez a solução para suas dúvidas. 

-Vai ficar aí parado até quando? - ela indicou o sofá à sua frente - Senta logo. 

Ainda não tendo certeza se estava realmente escutando aquilo, Draco obedeceu. Encarou por alguns instantes os olhos de Gina, que o examinavam. Será que deveria contar tudo? Será que ela acreditaria? Talvez. Só saberia se tentasse. Não esperava que isso mudasse qualquer coisa, entretanto. Só um tolo para acreditar que ele tinha algo que ela precisasse. 

-Não vai me falar o que tá acontecendo? - ela estava ficando impaciente. 

-Promete que primeiro vai me deixar terminar antes de começar a gritar? - ele ignorou o olhar ameaçador que recebeu. 

-Ok - a ruiva resmungou irritada. 

-Bom, eu não sei bem por onde começar... 

-Que tal pelo começo? - ela revirou os olhos cada vez mais inquieta. 

-Sabe, não é uma coisa muito fácil falar sobre isso, e você me pressionar não vai ajudar em nada! - ele passou a mão pela nuca nervosamente. 

-Tudo bem, não te interrompo mais - ela cruzou os braços diante do corpo e fez uma cara emburrada. 

-Você e seu gênio! - ele riu fracamente enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nas pernas e fitava o chão. 

-Por que você fala desse jeito? - ela descruzou os braços e começou a gesticular - Pára de me tratar como se me conhecesse! Você não sabe nada sobre mim! 

-Eu sei muito mais do que você pode imaginar! - o loiro levantou a voz e a encarou com uma expressão dura - Eu sei que você odeia ser contrariada, que sempre quer dar a última palavra, que explode por qualquer coisa e que tem um orgulho tão grande quanto o meu! Mas é claro que eu nunca consigo prever suas reações porque você é a pessoa mais inconstante desse mundo! E quando não consegue o que quer, o que você faz? Fecha a cara, fica com um bico enorme e até faz pirraça! Eu nunca encontrei alguém tão insuportável como você! 

-Como você se atreve? - ela o fitava ofendida, o rosto quase da cor dos cabelos - Eu não vou escutar você... 

-Mas, na verdade, nada disso importa muito - ele ignorou o que ela disse e continuou mais sereno - Pelo menos não quando você fala com a voz mais doce do mundo, quando deixa escapar um sorriso ao fingir que tá brava, quando simplesmente sabe o que tá acontecendo só de olhar ao redor. Você é tão forte! Eu não consigo entender como consegue ser tão delicada, como pode parecer tão indefesa e ainda assim controlar situações que parecem sem solução. Você é tão contraditória! 

-Eu, eu... - ela abria e fechava a boca sem conseguir articular nenhuma palavra enquanto o encarava sem reação. 

-Seus olhos - ele deu um leve sorriso e abaixou a cabeça - Seus olhos são a chave pra te entender. Eles te entregam. Se tornam tão transparentes quando se aprende a compreendê-los. Mas, sinceramente, eu tenho medo deles. Às vezes tenho a impressão que eles podem ler meus pensamentos, que podem descobrir sentimentos que nem mesmo eu posso. 

-Por Deus, como você... - a ruiva o encarava atônita. 

-Como eu sei de tudo isso? - ele voltou a levantar os olhos para ela - Simplesmente porque eu fui casado com você. 

O rosto dela, que já estava mais pálido que o normal, ficou totalmente sem cor. A boca aberta, os olhos arregalados e a expressão estupefata encaravam Draco como se ele fosse irreal. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e suspirou cansado. Não tinha forças para continuar a enfrentar os profundos olhos castanhos de Gina. 

-Você tá louco... - ela conseguiu falar num fio de voz após alguns minutos de absoluto silêncio. 

-Não, eu não tô - o loiro ainda olhava o chão - Por mais que pareça impossível, é verdade. 

-Isso é uma piada, não é? - ela riu, porém sua pergunta suplicava para que respondesse que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira. 

-Eu tenho cara de quem quer te fazer rir? - ele respondeu grosseiro enquanto ainda tinha os braços apoiados nos joelhos e os olhos nos pés - Você não se lembra de nada, e nem poderia. De certa forma, não foi você que se casou comigo. 

-Será que você pode falar coisa com coisa? - a ruiva o cortou, impaciente. 

-O que você fez na última semana do ano passado? - ele mais uma vez a ignorou, sem mudar de posição. 

-O quê? - ela foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta. 

-O que você fez na última semana do ano passado? - ele repetiu um pouco mais alto. 

-Por que você quer saber? 

-Responde e explico - o loiro mantinha a cabeça baixa. 

-Eu tava na Inglaterra - ela começou depois de um suspiro derrotado - Você sabe, me viu no Beco Diagonal com os meus irmãos. E me olhou daquele jeito estranho... 

-Mas PRA MIM você não tava com a sua família - Draco finalmente resolveu encará-la - Do dia 25 de dezembro até a véspera do Ano Novo eu fui pai de três crianças, morei numa casa suburbana, convivi com os seus parentes insuportáveis, tive um emprego horrível no Ministério e agüentei seus ataques. Por sete dias, Virginia, eu fui casado com você. Eu sei que você deve tá pensando que eu perdi o juízo ou que sou um grande mentiroso, mas, pode acreditar, é verdade. Se não fosse, como eu saberia tanto sobre você? 

-Isso não faz nenhum sentido, Malfoy! - sua voz voltou a se descontrolar - Eu nunca me casei, eu nunca tive filhos! Nós nunca trocamos frases que fossem mais do que ofensas! 

-Você disse que eu te olhei de um jeito estranho no Beco Diagonal - ele a cortou e continuou - Já tinha notado esse olhar outra vez, não tinha? 

-Sim... - ela respondeu devagar, esperando pela explicação que acabaria com a dúvida que a incomodava há tanto tempo - No campo de quadribol, no dia da formatura do meu irmão. 

-Nunca quis saber porque eu agi dessa forma? 

-Me perguntei isso durante todos esses anos - as máscaras já tinham caído, não era hora de fingir-se de desentendida. 

-Naquela noite eu vi algo em você que nunca tinha visto em ninguém - ele voltou a fitar o chão, não conseguiria confessar aquilo encarando aqueles grandes olhos castanhos - Não sei bem o quê, mas definitivamente algo tão perturbador que não me deixou em paz. Por mais que eu tentasse negar, que eu tentasse mentir pra mim mesmo, a sua imagem nunca saiu da minha cabeça. 

Gina soltou o corpo e suspirou. Ele não precisava dizer mais nada. Seus maiores temores tinham se concretizado. Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. Era tudo muito claro, não era? A única coisa que não permitiu que ela não aceitasse antes fora a esperança de que a sua grande habilidade de enxergar o que acontecia ao seu redor tivesse lhe enganado. Agora, entretanto, ela não tinha como negar. O próprio Malfoy estava lhe dizendo o que ela relutara em admitir. 

-Mas alguém descobriu isso e resolveu tirar proveito da situação - ele fingiu que não percebeu o que ela acabara de fazer - Pouco antes da última batalha contra o Lord das Trevas, eu revelei a Dumbledore o que os aguardava. Eu não era um comensal, mas era filho de um dos maiores deles. Não foi difícil descobrir o que planejavam e me aproveitar disso. Foi uma forma de garantir que, mesmo não tendo ajudado de forma direta, eu seria beneficiado pelo fim da Guerra. Descobri que minha participação foi muito mais importante do que eu imaginava. Se não fosse por essas informações, Potter não teria derrotado o Lord e a Guerra não teria acabado. Um comensal, que ainda não foi capturado, mudou tudo isso. Lançou um feitiço que transformou essa realidade em outra em que eu não sabia de nenhum plano, em que eu tinha me aliado a Ordem da Fênix para ficar perto de você, em que eu não me arrependia de não ter me aproximado de você por covardia. 

O silêncio tomou conta da sala. Ainda com os olhos fechados e a cabeça para trás, Gina segurou o livro que estava em seu colo com firmeza. Engoliu seco. Por um momento, quase se arrependeu te tê-lo deixado entrar, de ter descoberto tudo aquilo. Seria tão mais fácil simplesmente continuar a ignorar. Mas não, ela não iria se arrepender. Sabia que nunca conseguiria ignorar, que qualquer coisa era melhor do que a dúvida. Já que tinha começado, terminaria. 

-Como foi viver comigo? - mesmo com os olhos ainda fechados, podia imaginar a cara de assombro do loiro. 

-O que você disse? - ele perguntou num fio de voz. 

-Me conta... - ela ainda continuou imóvel - Como era a nossa vida? 

-Você quer mesmo saber? - ele olhou incrédulo a ruiva fazer um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. 

Sentiu uma ponta de esperança invadi-lo. Ela tinha acreditado nele! E mais: estava interessada em ouvir a respeito! E se pudesse dar certo? E se ela também se apaixonasse por ele? Afinal ela a tinha conquistado uma vez, não tinha? Mas não era a mesma coisa. Ele tinha feito uma adolescente um tanto quanto iludida acreditar que ele podia ser o homem perfeito que ela procurava. Agora estava diante de uma mulher bem-sucedida e realista. Ele não era um "príncipe encantado", não era romântico e muito menos sonhador. Podia ter enganado a mocinha recém-formada e perdida, mas não enganaria a Gina feliz e bem-resolvida que encontrara na Alemanha. Só um tolo para acreditar que ele tinha algo que ela precisasse. 

-Absolutamente maravilhosa - ele finalmente respondeu com um sorriso fraco - Nós não tínhamos muito dinheiro, a casa era uma bagunça, alguém sempre saía machucado nas "reuniões de família" e nós dois discutíamos pelo menos dez vezes por dia, mas era absolutamente maravilhoso. As gargalhadas altas dos gêmeos, o sorriso doce da bebê, o cheiro do seu cabelo de manhã. Coisas que eu nunca achei que pudessem fazer tanta falta... 

-Nós éramos felizes? - uma lágrima rolou por sua face e a voz saiu levemente embargada apesar de ela fazer um esforço sobre-humano para se conter. 

-Eu era - o bruxo continuou absorto em suas lembranças - Sabe, eu sempre achei que tinha tudo que precisava, que a minha vida era perfeita, mas percebi o quanto a minha existência era medíocre. Isso pode soar um pouco óbvio pra você, afinal sempre esteve rodeada de pessoas que te amam e te completam, mas eu me sinto vazio sem uma família, sem a família que foi minha mesmo que por tão pouco tempo. Estranho um Malfoy falar isso, não é mesmo? 

-Você realmente não leu? - ela finalmente abriu os olhos, que estavam vermelhos, e levantou o livro de capa verde enquanto desistia de reprimir o choro. 

-Não, eu não li - ele a encarava assustado, não esperava essa reação. 

-Olha pra mim - ela se endireitou na poltrona, o rosto marcado e o livro de novo sobre as pernas - O que você vê? 

-Como assim? Onde você quer chegar? 

-Me diz, o que você vê? - ela insistiu na pergunta. 

-Bom, eu vejo uma bruxa muito bonita com um livro no colo e que tá chorando por um motivo que eu gostaria muito de saber. 

-Não, não é isso que eu quero saber! - ela deu um soco de impaciência no braço da poltrona - Diz o que você acha de mim, do que eu sou hoje. 

-Eu já disse isso, Gina - ele soltou um suspiro cansado - Você é uma mulher linda, com um enorme sucesso profissional, inteligente, rica, cercada de pessoas que te adoram e respeitam, enfim, você tem toda felicidade que qualquer um gostaria de ter! 

A ruiva apertou os olhos e deixou que mais algumas lágrimas caíssem. Draco sentia uma enorme angustia ao vê-la daquele jeito, mas não tinha coragem de se aproximar dela. Ela não o queria, não precisava dele. Ele não tinha o direito de virar a vida dela de cabeça para baixo. Talvez fosse melhor ir embora de uma vez. 

Já tinha se levantado quando Gina abriu os olhos e fez um sinal de negação com a cabeça. Ela foi até ele e o levou de volta ao sofá, sentando-se ao seu lado. Delicadamente, se voltou para o livro e passou a folheá-lo. Parou finalmente em uma das páginas e se virou para o loiro. 

-Lê, por favor - ela colocou o objeto nas mãos com a voz serena. 

Mesmo sem entender nada, pôs-se a ler. Reconheceu a letra um pouco esgarranchada dela. No inicio, imaginou que aquilo fosse mais um de seus diários. Enquanto lia, entretanto, viu que era mais que isso. Sentiu a garganta apertar, o estômago revirar e seu coração acelerar. Ao chegar ao fim de várias páginas, encarou atônito os olhos castanhos que não deixaram de observá-lo em nenhum momento. 

-Eu não sou feliz - Gina sussurrava suplicante - Mas eu quero ser... 

Sem pensar, Draco jogou o livro no chão e colou seus lábios nos dela. Sentiu os braços delicados enlaçarem seu pescoço enquanto a boca macia se abria. Puxou-a para seu colo e aprofundou o beijo. Parecia um sonho, parecia irreal, mas ele tinha certeza que o cheiro dela não era apenas fruto da sua imaginação. Não dessa vez. 

-Eu te amo - ele a abraçou forte e disse em seu ouvido. 

-Eu também vou te amar - ela segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos e fitou seus olhos - Eu preciso te amar... 

Beijando-a novamente, Draco deixou-se perder na alegria absolutamente perfeita que sentia. Ela estava de novo em seus braços e ele não a deixaria sair dali nunca mais. Só um tolo para acreditar que ele tinha algo que ela precisasse. Bom, ele era um tolo... 

_ Notas no epilogo. _


	13. Calma, ainda tem o epilogo!

Notas do capitulo 12: Soem as trombetas divinas! Um milagre aconteceu! Eu finalmente consegui atualizar! Gente, eu sei q vcs deviam tah querendo me assassinar, eu naum tiro a razão de ninguém q tivesse pensando nisso, mas eu realmente naum consegui colocar o capitulo no ar antes. Dessa vez naum foi nenhum bloqueio, pra falar a verdade a coisa ateh q fluiu muito bem, mas o problema era tempo e falta de PC. Minhas aulas da facul começaram, isso quer dizer q eu to em Sampa de novo, atolada de matéria pra estudar, loca com a quantidade absurda de trabalhos e tendo q sair no tapa pra conseguir ficar meia hora na frente de um computador. O epílogo jah tah praticamente pronto na minha cabeça, mas eu naum tenho a mínima idéia de quando vou conseguir por no ar. Talvez soh dê mesmo quando eu voltar pra casa na semana da Páscoa. Galera, eu sei q isso eh uma puta sacanagem, q eh horrível ficar esperando atualizações demoradas. Podem acreditar, eu to me sentido péssima, mas juro q to fazendo o possível. Nem coloquei notas no fim do ultimo capitulo pra poder publicar mais rápido! Eu queria pedir pro pessoal q deixou recados no meu icq e q naum foram respondidos q me escrevam de novo. Akele treco deu pau e eu perdi varias mensagem off-line. Gostaria muito de saber o q vcs tinham escrito pra mim! A musica q eu usei no cap. 12 eh trilha do filme (jah deu pra perceber q eu adoro trilhas, naum eh?) "Dirty Dance" e se chama "She´s Like The Wind". Filme e musica muito lindos! Bom, o epílogo vai ser bem fluffy. Sei q tem muita gente curiosa pra saber o q eh o livro de capa verde e o q o Draco leu nele. Calma, tudo serah esclarecido! E nem adianta, Gabi, eu naum vou te contar antes, vc vai saber soh quando o final tiver pronto! Quero agradecer imensamente as reviews e os e-mails q eu jah recebi. Podem ficar tranqüilos q o epílogo vai trazer os devidos créditos a todos q taum me incentivando! Acho q eh soh! Se eu lembrar de mais alguma coisa, eu escrevo no fim da fic, blz? Ateh mais (naum sei quando...) e aguardem as emoções finais! Beijos e muito obrigada! PS: Ah, lembrei! A Palavra q tah com asterisco no começo do capitulo eh "desculpa" em alemão. Tava com tanta pressa em publicar logo q esqueci de colocar o significado (se bem q era fácil deduzir) 


	14. Outro Futuro

**Outro Futuro**

Não entendia muito. Eu ainda não entendo. Mas algumas coisas já são muito mais claras, mesmo que não sejam totalmente coerentes, racionais ou sensatas. Bom, não sou a mais indicada para falar sobre coerência, racionalidade ou sensatez, mas acho que o Tempo (lembra dele?) me fez compreender muito bem o sentido dessas palavras, e como elas podem ser absolutamente dispensáveis. 

Eu tinha pouco mais de 17 anos quando esse livro veio parar em minhas mãos. Nunca vou esquecer aquela briga, nunca vou esquecer como posso ser cruel. Ainda hoje sinto um enorme aperto no peito ao pensar no que disse ao meu pai naquela noite. Por mais que eu não o compreendesse, eu não tinha o direito de machucá-lo da forma que fiz. 

Mas não vou começar por aí. Vou voltar muito mais. Sei que as páginas que estão antes das minhas já contaram essa história, porém quero mostrar a minha relação com esses fatos, fatos que estão irremediavelmente ligados às minhas atitudes, às minhas escolhas, a toda a minha existência. 

Meus pais são pessoas totalmente incompatíveis. Não se suportavam quando jovens, têm concepções e valores na maior parte das vezes opostos, personalidades fortes e explosivas. Meu pai é arrogante, sarcástico e infantil. Minha mãe é teimosa, implicante e temperamental. Meus irmãos e eu ainda nos perguntamos como eles não se mataram. Como se precisasse complicar mais, meu pai odeia a família da minha mãe, sendo que a recíproca é verdadeira. Enfim, o tipo de casal que até mesmo o mais otimista olha e diz "Não vai dar certo!". 

Contra todas as expectativas, entretanto, eles se apaixonaram. Meu pai morava em Berlim há pouco tempo quando esbarrou na irmãzinha de seu inimigo dos tempos de colégio em um parque. Em menos de seis meses todas as colunas sociais do mundo bruxo já anunciavam a data de um dos casamentos mais inusitados que se teve notícia. O choque foi generalizado. 

Acho que dá pra imaginar as reações que se seguiram. Meu pai recebeu corujas de "amigos" preocupados com a sua sanidade mental ou com a possibilidade de ele estar sob o efeito da maldição "Imperius". Os seis irmãos da minha mãe apareceram diante da porta do apartamento dela num ataque histérico coletivo. Apesar de sempre rir ao falar, tenho certeza de que o tio Jorge não está inventando nada quando descreve como foi "hilário" ver o meu pai e o tio Rony se socarem no meio da rua. A coisa só não acabou em morte porque os meus avós chegaram no dia seguinte e conseguiram acalmar os ânimos. 

Mas nada adiantou. Mesmo diante de todas as caras feias e descrentes que receberam, eles se casaram no fim de 2009. Quando eu era criança adorava sentar no colo da vovó e escutar a história do dia do casamento dos meus pais enquanto folheava o álbum de fotografias. Minha mãe estava linda! Meu pai, então, de tirar o fôlego! Ele fez questão de uma festa grandiosa, num belo castelo no norte da Alemanha. Convidados ilustres, decoração impecável, uma pequena orquestra. Tudo absolutamente perfeito. A não ser, é claro, pela cara de poucos amigos dos meus tios, em especial do tio Carlinhos e do tio Rony. O tio Fred costuma dizer que a massa encefálica dos dois é inversamente proporcional aos seus portes físicos. Nas palavras dele, "se o noivo era um traste, pelo menos eles deveriam ter aproveitado a boca-livre!". Para o alívio da minha avó, e atendendo às suas preces, imagino, seus "filhinhos" se limitaram a fuzilar meu pai com os olhos. A cerimônia e a festa transcorreram sem grandes desastres. 

Poucos meses depois, mamãe anunciou que estava grávida. No dia seguinte, a entrada da pequena mansão em que moravam estava abarrotada de caixas, pacotes e coisas do tipo. Meu pai tinha comprado dezenas de brinquedos, tudo em dobro. Ninguém nunca entendeu como, mas meus pais tinham certeza de que teriam gêmeos. E assim, logo depois do Natal, meus irmãos nasceram. Mamãe escolheu os nomes: Michael e Gabriel. Ela diz que deu nomes de anjos aos garotos numa tentativa de evitar que eles se tornassem versões loiras do tio Jorge e do tio Fred. Papai sempre faz questão de lembrá-la que, como ele avisou no dia que os meninos nasceram, essa idéia não funcionou. 

Sabe aquele tipo de criança que consegue levar até um monge budista à loucura? Pois os meus irmãos eram (e ainda são!) infinitamente piores! Imagine a travessura mais estapafúrdia... Pode ter certeza que eles já fizeram algo parecido ou pior! No mínimo uma vez por semana minha mãe tinha um colapso nervoso por causa dos garotos. Papai chegou a criar o "quarto do castigo", um cômodo monitorado por inúmeros feitiços para onde os meninos eram mandados quando passavam demais dos limites. Mesmo sendo crianças "incontroláveis", como o tio Percy gostava de frisar, os gêmeos eram carinhosos e doces. No fim, sempre dobravam todo mundo. 

Minha família ficou na Alemanha por um bom tempo. Quando minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida de novo, decidiu que voltaria para Inglaterra. Meu pai bateu pé. Não queria ter que conviver com a família da mulher por nada no mundo. Meus irmãos me contaram que foi uma das brigas mais feias que nossos pais já tiveram, e olha que eles sempre brigam. Ficaram sem se falar por mais de um mês, até o dia em que mamãe sentiu o bebê mexer pela primeira vez. Ela correu até meu pai e colocou a mão dele na barriga. É, tenho que admitir que minha mãe sabe exatamente como convencê-lo. Semanas depois já estavam de mudança. 

Moraram por alguns meses em uma bela cobertura em Londres. Mamãe se recusava a ir para a mansão Malfoy. Viver em um apartamento, entretanto, não fez muito bem aos meus irmãos. Estavam piores do que nunca. Papai insistia que só sairia daquele prédio se fosse para sua antiga casa. No dia em que os gêmeos colocaram fogo no parquinho do condomínio, minha mãe finalmente resolveu ceder. Reformaram a mansão e se mudaram antes que os garotos machucassem alguém de verdade. 

Nasci no dia 20 de fevereiro de 2017. Nas palavras de meu avô, "a menininha mais linda que ele já tinha visto". Brinquedos, roupas, doces, toda atenção do mundo. Tia Mione conta que eu nem precisava chorar. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em querer alguma coisa, já estava na minha frente. Tive toda a família aos meus pés. Eu era a "princesinha" dos Weasley, mas principalmente eu era a "princesinha" do meu pai. 

Acho que passei minha infância toda escutando as pessoas dizerem que não reconheciam naquele pai babão e coruja o arrogante e prepotente executivo que detinha uma das maiores fortunas da Grã-Bretanha. Não importava quanto ocupado ele estava, ele sempre encontrava tempo para nós. Quantas vezes ele não chegou tarde e foi jogar quadribol com os meninos no jardim, quantas vezes ele simplesmente tirou uma semana de folga e nos levou para férias fora de época (sendo que em muitas dessas viagens mamãe não foi porque se negava a negligenciar seu trabalho), quantas vezes ele não me colocou sentada no colo só para escutar eu falar das minhas amiguinhas, bonecas e coisas do tipo. 

Meu pai não era perfeito. Nunca foi e nunca será. Continuou esnobe, sarcástico e até imaturo. Não perdia uma única oportunidade de criticar a família da minha mãe ou de falar mal do tio Harry e da tia Mione. Mesmo assim, para mim ele era o cara mais legal do mundo. Meu herói, meu ídolo e, de certa forma, minha paixão. Cresci cercada de mimos, mas eu só me comportava realmente como uma criança "estragada" quando o assunto era meu pai. Não aceitava dividí-lo, não aceitava receber o segundo beijo, não aceitava ficar longe por muito tempo. Eu exigia ser prioridade para ele. 

Com o tempo, isso acabou se transformando em um grande problema. Meus irmãos ficavam cada vez mais enciumados, o que tornava nossas brigas constantes. Mamãe tentava controlar a situação enquanto papai parecia até se divertir por ser o pivô das nossas discussões. A antipatia que os garotos criaram por mim só aumentava mais e mais a cada um dos meus ataques possessivos (que, diga-se de passagem, não eram nada esporádicos). 

A relação dos gêmeos com os nossos pais nunca foi serena. Na verdade, nada na vida deles (e na minha também) foi. Acho que, no fundo, mamãe nunca se conformou com a personalidade deles. Por mais que ela tivesse convivido com irmãos tão impossíveis quanto os meninos, por mais que o papai acobertasse muitas das travessuras dos garotos, por mais que a vovó insistisse que nada faria os dois pestinhas mudarem, ela ainda acreditava quepodia fazê-los se comportar melhor. Doce engano! Quanto mais eles cresciam, mais sofisticadas ficavam as armações. 

Se minha mãe vivia tentando limitar os dois, meu pai até os estimulava. Sabe aqueles conselhos típicos de pais, como "Comporte-se!" ou "Lembre-se do que eu te ensinei!"? Pois eu nunca ouvi meu pai dizer nada parecido aos gêmeos. È verdade que muitas vezes ele se enfurecia com os garotos, mas nada que não passasse logo. Ao contrário do que acontecia com o resto da família, meus irmãos nunca dobraram meu pai. Ele cedia conscientemente. Uma coisa, entretanto, eu nunca entendi: a atenção exagerada que ele dava às atitudes do Michael. Anos mais tarde, durante uma das muitas discussões que os gêmeos tiveram com meu pai, Michael perguntou porque ele sempre pegava mais no pé dele do que no do Gabriel. A resposta foi simples: "Porque você tem muito mais dos Malfoy do que o seu irmão". 

Mesmo que contra a vontade da minha mãe, nós estávamos crescendo. Os meninos foram para Hogwarts. Josh, o filho caçula do tio Rony e da tia Mione, e eu éramos os únicos que ainda não estávamos na famosa escola de magia e bruxaria em que nossos pais estudaram. Para o deleite dos meus tios, os gêmeos foram para a Grifinória. Como todos os meus primos mais velhos (todos ruivos, por sinal) já vinham provando, o sangue Weasley costuma falar mais alto. Papai teve que agüentar as piadinhas do tio Fred e do tio Jorge por um bom tempo, isso sem falar nas provocações do tio Rony. Em dezembro daquele ano, no aniversário de onze anos dos garotos, eu vi meu pai sair no braço com meu tio pela primeira vez. Na verdade, eu acho que isso já tinha se tornado uma constante, eu é que era muito pequena para prestar atenção e me lembrar depois. Senão, que outro motivo minha tia teria para suspirar um "de novo!" antes de petrificar os dois? 

Finalmente eu tinha meus pais só pra mim! Fiquei muito feliz quando os garotos foram embora. Toda a atenção da casa seria só minha. Com o passar dos meses, entretanto, comecei a sentir como meus irmãos faziam falta. Quando eles chegaram para as férias de verão eu já não me agüentava de saudades. Perceber como eles eram importantes na minha vida fez com que pulássemos boa parte da fase de grandes discussões que ainda deveria existir e passássemos às briguinhas bobas resolvidas sem a interferência dos nossos pais. No fim, eu até já tinha deixado de lado a exigência de monopólio sobre a atenção do nosso pai. Acabamos nos transformando em amigos. 

Mamãe também sentiu muito a ida dos meninos para a escola. Perdi as contas das vezes que a peguei no quarto deles, sentada entre as almofadas, vendo as fotografias de bebê dos dois. Papai não parecia muito feliz com a reação dela. Eu sei que ele também tinha saudades daqueles monstrinhos, era impossível não sentir a casa enorme e vazia sem as traquinagens, as risadas altas e as inúmeras explosões a que estávamos acostumados, mas ele tentava se controlar. Meus pais sempre tiveram um grande problema de comunicação: a maior parte das conversas sérias que começavam dava em discussão. Dessa vez não foi diferente. Todas as tentativas do meu pai de fazer com que minha mãe esquecesse dos garotos por alguns momentos terminavam em gritos, portas batendo e coisas se quebrando. Acho que foi depois de presenciar tudo isso que eu percebi que meus pais eram totalmente incompatíveis. 

Passei a prestar atenção no relacionamento dos dois. Quando os garotos foram para o segundo ano minha mãe já estava aceitando o fato de ficar longe deles, mas mesmo assim as discussões continuavam. __

-Por que o papai e a mamãe brigam tanto? 

-Por que você tá perguntando isso?- Gabriel se assustou com a minha pergunta. 

-Por que eu não vejo os pais das minhas amigas brigarem assim... 

-Rach, ninguém é igual a ninguém! - Michael pareceu irritado ao responder. 

-Cara, eles brigam e pronto! Não tem um motivo em especial pra isso. 

-É que eu não gosto de ver os dois brigarem! Eu fico com medo do papai, ele fica tão bravo! Sem falar nos gritos da mamãe... 

-Finge que não tá acontecendo nada, Rach. Eles sempre foram e sempre vão ser assim. 

-Desencana, maninha. É o que dá pra fazer... 

Mas eu não desencanei. Comecei a me perguntar porque os dois se casaram, porque estavam juntos se não passavam um único dia sem discordarem um do outro. Eu dava tanta atenção às discussões que não suportava ficar mais perto deles quando estavam juntos. Me afastei dos meus pais. Não sentia mais vontade de ser "a princesinha do papai" ou "a melhor amiga da mamãe". Quando chegou a minha hora de ir para Hogwarts, dei graças aos céus por estar saindo daquela casa. 

Os gêmeos tinham acabado de se formar quando eu recebi a carta da escola. Para a tristeza da minha mãe, eles não voltaram para casa. Aceitaram a proposta de sociedade no negócio de logros que o tio Jorge e o tio Fred fizeram e se mudaram para um pequeno apartamento no Beco Diagonal. Meu pai ficou possesso. Brigou, gritou, esperneou, ameaçou deserdar os garotos. Nada adiantou. Meus irmãos deixaram bem claro que não serviam para passarem a vida atrás de uma mesa, trancados em um escritório. Pra variar, isso foi motivo para mais brigas entre os meus pais. Agora era a vez da minha mãe dizer que meu pai tinha que aceitar a personalidade dos filhos. Depois de vários ataques de fúria e de ameaçar meus tios de morte, papai acabou aceitando a escolha dos meninos. 

Me lembro até hoje do dia em que cheguei a Hogwarts. Os outros alunos pareciam um tanto quanto assustados, mas eu não. Estava empolgada por finalmente fazer parte daquele lugar. Amei tudo aquilo no momento em que avistei pela primeira vez as altas torres do castelo do outro lado do lago. Ali era minha nova casa. 

Meu único parente que ainda estava na escola era Josh, então no quinto ano. Quando meu primo se formasse eu seria a única Weasley em Hogwarts depois de muitos anos. Mas não foi por esse motivo que eu chamei atenção logo na noite em que cheguei ao castelo. Pela primeira vez em minha imensa e antiga família, o sangue dos ruivos não falou mais alto. Pela primeira vez na história milenar daquela escola o chapéu seletor colocou um Weasley na Casa das Cobras. Fui para a Sonserina. 

A notícia caiu como uma bomba. Meus irmãos mandaram um berrador mal-criado me chamando de traidora e coisas do tipo. Meus avós ficaram extremamente decepcionados, apesar de terem tentado disfarçar. Josh foi alvo de todo tipo de piadinha, principalmente por parte dos meus colegas sonserinos, que passaram a dificultar nossas conversas. Meus tios me mandaram inúmeras cartas, algumas indignadas, outras compadecidas diante da minha "terrível" sorte. Anos mais tarde eu soube que o tio Gui conversou com o professor Lupin, que substituíra o professor Dumbledore no cargo de diretor, sobre a possibilidade de fazerem uma nova seleção. Minha mãe deixou claro que seria uma grifinória até a morte, mas que estava orgulhosa da filha que tinha. Acredito que descrever a reação do meu pai é totalmente dispensável. Dizer que ele passou o resto da vida provocando meus tios, meus primos e meus irmãos é até redundante. A satisfação que o invadiu ficou estampada em seu sorriso por meses. 

Hogwarts. Anos maravilhosos que o tempo já levou. Tomei detenções, joguei quadribol, fui monitora, odiei a Grifinória. Ainda hoje meus irmãos e eu discutimos quando o assunto gira em torno de nossas antigas Casas. Mas no fundo sabemos que não passa de uma rixa boba. O que realmente ficou não foram as salas comunais, os uniformes de cores diferentes, as bandeiras com animais estampados. Foi Hogwarts. Aquilo que realmente amamos foi a grandeza que surgia da união de corvinais, grifinórios, lufa-lufas e sonserinos e não a briga que existia entre eles. 

Meus últimos anos foram com certeza os mais turbulentos. Minha relação familiar estava cada vez mais complicada. Odiava voltar para casa. Comecei a inventar milhares de desculpas para passar os feriados na escola, mas elas nunca davam certo. Meu pai sempre me obrigava a ficar com eles o máximo possível. Se eu algum dia pensei que as brigas dos meus pais seriam amenizadas pelo tempo, estava completamente enganada. Eles discutiam com a mesma disposição de sempre. Passei a ignorá-los. Ao primeiro sinal de discordância que surgia, eu simplesmente saia e me trancava no quarto. A adolescente que me tornei não guardava nem a sombra da menina apaixonada pelo pai e amiga da mãe que eu tinha sido. 

É verdade que eu já estava agindo com certa impaciência há alguns anos, mas foi somente no meu sexto ano da escola que isso ficou tão explícito. Como é costume na minha família, todo mundo resolveu se meter no problema. Meus irmãos tentavam tocar no assunto comigo, meus primos me paparicavam, meus tios e tias viviam cochichando, meus avós me davam conselhos (que eu ignorava, claro), minha mãe tentava se reaproximar de mim. A reação mais inesperada, entretanto, foi a do meu pai. Ele simplesmente me forçava a estar por perto o máximo de tempo possível. Parecia ter certeza de que tudo não passava de uma fase que logo acabaria. 

O Halloween do meu sétimo ano mudou tudo. A professora McGonagall tinha convidado ex-alunos para conversar com os quintanistas a respeito das carreiras que seguiriam. Alguns deles acabaram ficando para as comemorações do Dia das Bruxas. Entre eles, estava um moreno sério e bonito que chamou a atenção de várias garotas, sendo que eu estava entre elas. 

Não foi preciso muito para que Tiago me conquistasse. O andar elegante, o sorriso charmoso e uma certa dose de superioridade faziam os garotos que eu estava acostumada a conviver ficarem extremamente sem-graça. Passamos a nos encontrar "coincidentemente" nas minhas visitas a Hogsmead. Descobri que tínhamos estado juntos em Hogwarts por dois anos, que ele fora da Grifinória, que conhecia todos os meus primos e que ele era o filho mais novo do tio Harry que me chamava de cenourinha quando eu tinha cinco anos (e que eu odiava). Está claro que eu me apaixonei por ele. 

Imagine ter dois irmãos muito ciumentos. Agora imagine ter seis tios grandes, bravos e possessivos. Ora, isso pode ser controlado! Bom, e se acrescentarmos quinze primos mais velhos? O fato de ser a caçula e única mulher desse batalhão também pode ser um agravante, mas ainda está tudo bem. Tudo o que eu acabei de enumerar se torna pequeno diante de um único ponto: ter como pai um homem que se torna totalmente irracional diante da ínfima possibilidade de um candidato a pretendente a namorado se aproximar mais que dez quilômetros de sua princesinha. Esse era o meu caso. Acho que se torna bem compreensível porque eu quis manter meu relacionamento com Tiago em segredo. 

De repente, minha família não parecia tão irritantemente barulhenta, meus primos e meus irmãos não pareciam tão bobos e o convívio com meus pais não parecia tão insuportável. Voltar pra casa não era mais um tormento, não quando eu pensava que poderia dar uma desculpa e sair para ver Tiago. Não sabia porque, mas algo nele me fascinava, fazia com que eu sentisse de novo coisas que tinham se perdido junto com a garotinha carinhosa e sorridente que eu tinha sido. Meu mundo voltara a ser cor-de-rosa. 

É claro que todos perceberam a mudança. Voltei a ser sociável para a alegria da minha família. Todos pareciam aliviados. Todos, menos meu pai. Eu podia sentir os olhos dele me analisando quando eu estava de costas, podia ver a expressão desconfiada quando eu dava alguma desculpa para sair e me encontrar com Tiago, podia perceber que ele observava cada uma das minhas ações. Ele estava desconfiado, eu tinha certeza. 

Quando contei ao Tiago que meu pai já tinha percebido que eu estava escondendo alguma coisa, ele quis assumir o namoro publicamente. Me neguei veementemente. Ele não entendia o que aquilo significava, não sabia do que meu pai era capaz. Não era só porque a filhinha mais nova dele estava crescendo, era também o fato de ela estar envolvida com o filho de Harry Potter e de uma trouxa, "um mestiço com a pior origem possível". 

Essa foi minha primeira briga com Tiago. Ele exigia que eu abrisse o jogo com meus pais ou estaria tudo acabado. Acabei concordando, afinal mais cedo ou mais tarde esse dia teria que chegar. Combinamos que as duas famílias ficariam sabendo ao mesmo tempo, no feriado da Páscoa. 

Depois de semanas sem conseguir dormir direito, finalmente chegou o dia de embarcar para casa. Quando cheguei à estação e só vi minha mãe senti um alívio enorme por não precisar encarar meu pai ainda. Tão grande que nem me perguntei porque ele, que sempre fez questão de me buscar, não estava ali. Fui para casa planejando ficar trancada no meu quarto até o jantar. 

A mesa já estava colocada quando desci. Gabriel e Michael vieram jantar conosco. Comecei a perceber que tinha alguma coisa estranha ao constatar que meu pai tinha chegado há horas e não tinha ido me ver. Tive certeza, entretanto, quando ele nem ao menos se levantou da mesa para me abraçar. 

Minha mãe e meus irmãos também perceberam, claro, mas fingiram que estava tudo certo. Os gêmeos tentavam puxar assunto com meu pai enquanto mamãe tagarelava sem parar. O clima já estava insuportável quando eu finalmente resolvi acabar com aquilo de uma vez. Não agüentava mais a angustia que me consumia. 

_-...e, sinceramente, eu nunca pensei que o Carlinhos fosse ser um avô tão babão! _

-Eu tenho uma coisa pra contar... 

Meu pai, que até então estava de cabeça baixa, soltou os talheres com violência no prato. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, cruzou as mãos e ficou me encarando. Se já estava difícil, ficou ainda pior. Mas eu não podia voltar atrás. 

-Draco! Por que você tá tão irritado esses dias? Eu, hein! - ele ignorou o comentário da minha mãe, que se voltou pra mim - O que foi, filha? 

-Bom, é que eu conheci um garoto... 

-VOCÊ O QUÊ!? - os gêmeos disseram em uníssono. 

-Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram! 

-Quem é esse palhaço, Rach? - o Gabriel se levantou tão rápido que a cadeira em que ele estava sentado caiu para trás. 

-O que ele te fez? Eu vou quebrar a cara dele! - o Michael também já estava de pé enquanto socava a mesa. 

-Michael! Gabriel! Sentem agora mesmo! Ninguém vai quebrar a cara de ninguém! - mamãe falou alto e fez cara feia para os meninos - Não quero ouvir um pio! Deixem sua irmã falar! 

-Sabe, mamãe, não tem muita coisa pra falar... - eu já estava arrependida de ter começado aquele assunto diante do olhar fixo que meu pai me lançava. Aquilo definitivamente não era bom! 

-Claro que tem, Rach! - ela parecia empolgada - Me diz como ele é, o que faz, como vocês se conheceram... Ele estuda com você? 

-Mãe, você tá incentivando essa loucura? - Michael corria os olhos pela mesa buscando apoio de alguém - Ela é praticamente uma criança! 

-Pai, fala alguma coisa! - Gabriel suplicou, mas não obteve resposta. Meu pai continuava sem mexer um único músculo, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação. Simplesmente me encarava fixamente. 

-Será que eu vou ter que fazer vocês ficarem quietos a força? - minha mãe nem ao menos olhou para os garotos enquanto dizia com jeito de quem encerra o assunto. 

-Já acabei de jantar. Tenho que mandar uma coruja pra uma amiga - eu já estava levantando. A coisa que eu mais queria era sair dali. Estava com um péssimo pressentimento sobre o fim daquilo - Depois a gente termina essa conversa, mãe. 

-Senta aí, Rachel! - pela primeira vez naquela noite, meu pai disse alguma coisa. A expressão de seu rosto e o tom de sua voz eram de quem não admitiria ser contrariado. 

-Draco, calma! - minha mãe sussurrou e colocou a mão no braço dele. 

-Eu tô calmo, Gina - em momento algum ele tinha tirado os olhos de mim - Volta pra mesa, Rachel. 

O meu cérebro gritava para que eu fugisse enquanto ainda era tempo. Devia sair correndo, pegar a primeira vassoura que eu encontrasse e sumir no mundo. Mas eu sabia que não ia adiantar. Eu tinha que parar de adiar aquilo. Estava na hora de enfrentar meu pai. 

-Faz tempo que você conheceu esse rapaz, filha? 

-Depende do que você chamar de conhecer, mãe. Mas se o que você quer saber é se estamos juntos há muito tempo, não, não estamos. 

-E por que você só tá abrindo o jogo agora? - Gabriel não parecia mais calmo. 

-Porque eu sabia que vocês teriam esse ataque! 

-E esse cara deve ter adorado não ter que te assumir, não é mesmo? Caramba, Rachel, tá na cara que ele não tem a mínima intenção de ter nada sério! 

-Cala boca, Michael! Se for para falar besteira é melhor ficar quieto! 

-Rach, por que você não o convida pra jantar com a gente amanhã? Tenho certeza que a implicância dos seus... 

-O maldito filho do Potter só vai entrar na minha casa depois que eu estiver morto! 

Foi como se eu tivesse levado um soco na boca do estômago. Senti o sangue desaparecer do meu rosto. Ele sabia! Não só sobre o meu namoro, mas sobre quem eu estava namorando. Não conseguia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Fiquei olhando para a expressão fechada do meu pai boquiaberta, sem nenhuma reação. Foi o Michael quem quebrou o silêncio. 

-O que o Matt tem a ver com essa história? Por favor, me diz que eu entendi errado! 

-Aquele amigo da onça! Ele tá catando a nossa irmãzinha! Eu vou acabar com a raça dele! 

-Eu já disse que ninguém vai bater em ninguém! - mamãe gritou, fazendo os garotos ficarem quietos de novo - Draco, do que você tá falando? 

-Você sabe! - eu ignorava todos à minha volta enquanto continuava a encarar meu pai atônita. 

-É claro que eu sei - apesar da voz firme, qualquer um podia perceber o quanto ele se controlava para não explodir - Quase sete anos naquela escola e você ainda não aprendeu que é impossível manter um segredo dentro daquele castelo? 

-Como você pôde? - a essa altura eu já começava a levantar a voz - Você mandou que me espionassem, foi? Eu não acredito nisso! Eu não acredito! 

-Draco Malfoy! Como você foi capaz? - eu nem prestava mais atenção ao que minha mãe dizia. 

-Eu fiz o que deveria fazer, Gina! Tava na cara que aquela mudança radical não tinha acontecido do dia pra noite! Eu conheço muito bem a minha filha pra saber que tinha alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo. 

-E isso te dá o direito de invadir a minha vida? - a essa altura eu já estava de pé, gritando a plenos pulmões - Quem você pensa que é? 

-Eu sou seu pai, mocinha, e você vai fazer o que eu mando! - qualquer vestígio de controle que meu pai ainda mantinha desapareceu. Ele se levantou também e me encarava com os olhos faiscando de raiva - Esse assunto tá encerrado! Pode acabar logo com esse namoro ridículo antes que eu tome uma atitude! 

-Você não vai me dizer o que fazer! A vida é minha, eu faço as minhas escolhas! Eu vou continuar com Tiago vocês querendo ou não! 

-Tiago!? Cara, ele sempre dava detenção pra gente depois que virou monitor! 

-Rachel, você tá namorando o filho mais chato do tio Harry! Pelo menos o Sean e o Matt tinham umas idéias legais! 

-Draco, Rachel, se acalmem! 

-Vamos ver se você vai continuar com esse mestiço! Pague pra ver, garota! Eu posso ser muito pior do que você imagina! 

-Eu te odeio, sabia? - naquele momento, eu já tinha perdido totalmente a cabeça - Eu te odeio mais do que tudo! 

-Rachel, pára com isso! - e minha mãe me conhecia bem o suficiente pra perceber isso. 

-Eu odeio essa sua pose de superior, esse seu ar arrogante, essa sua mania de achar que tá sempre com a razão! 

-Você ficou louca? - Michael tentava falar mais alto que eu, mas isso era quase impossível. Eu estava fora de mim. 

-Você pensa que é melhor que os outros? Não é! Você não passa de um prepotente que foi muito mimado quando era criança! Até hoje eu me pergunto como a minha mãe te agüentou todos esses anos! 

-Rachel Weasley Malfoy, já chega! 

-Não, mãe, não chega! Por que você não se separa dele? A vida de vocês é um inferno! Vocês só brigam! Por que você casou com ele? Por que você não casou com o tio Harry? Por que o tio Harry não é o meu pai? 

-Cala a boca, Rachel! 

Eu estava tão possessa que quase não senti o tapa que o Gabriel deu no meu rosto. Sei que ele fez isso pra tentar me controlar. Quando eu levantei a cabeça me deparei com o olhar assombrado da minha mãe e dos meus irmãos. Mas o que eu acho que realmente me fez entender a magnitude de tudo que eu tinha acabado de falar foi o rosto do meu pai. Ele continuou ali, parado diante de mim, durante alguns momentos. Os olhos fixos, a boca apertada, as mãos cerradas, a respiração profunda. 

-Faça o que você quiser da sua vida - foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de passar por mim e seguir em direção às escadas. 

Naquela noite eu não dormi. Fiquei me perguntando porque tudo tinha que ser tão difícil, porque ele não podia simplesmente entender que eu estava feliz com Tiago, porque as coisas tinham sempre que sair errado. A madrugada já estava avançada e as minhas lágrimas finalmente pareciam ter secado quando escutei alguém bater na porta do meu quarto. 

_-Eu quero ficar sozinha! _

-Abre essa porta agora, Rachel - escutei a voz da minha mãe do lado de fora. Abri a contragosto. 

-Por favor, mãe, nada de sermão. 

-Eu não vim aqui pra isso - ela estava séria, mas calma. Estendeu a mão e me entregou um livro de capa verde - Toma. 

-O que é isso? 

-Você me fez uma pergunta há pouco: por que eu me casei com o seu pai. A resposta tá aí. Descubra por você mesma. 

-Mãe, eu... 

-Lê primeiro, filha, depois conversamos. Espero que você o use bem. 

Fiquei muito curiosa. O que podia ser aquilo? Sentei em minha cama e o abri. A etiqueta na contra-capa dizia "Propriedade de Rachel W. Malfoy". Estranhei, afinal nunca tinha visto aquele livro na minha frente. As páginas estavam amareladas, pareciam muito velhas. Fui até a primeira delas. Me assustei. A data era 1276. Parecia um diário muito antigo. Ao avançar na leitura, entretanto, eu vi que era muito mais do que isso. Era um livro de memórias, um objeto que vinha passando de mãe para filha na minha família há séculos. Quanto mais eu lia, mais páginas surgiam. O livro parecia não ter fim. Naquela noite eu conheci pessoas, eu me deparei com grandes problemas, eu vi outros mundos. Mas, principalmente, li sobre amor. Amor entre amigos, amor entre pais, amor entre irmãos, amor entre uma mulher e um homem. 

Não importava se era uma mulher da Inglaterra medieval ou uma bruxa vivendo como trouxa na corte de Luis XV ou uma dona de casa do começo do século XX. Todas elas choraram, todas elas sorriram, todas elas se desesperaram, todas elas amaram. No fundo, todas elas pareciam muito comigo. 

O que é o tempo, afinal? Séculos atrás, léguas de distância, vidas totalmente diferentes, os mesmos sentimentos. Será que tudo não passa de um ciclo, um enredo com personagens e atos distintos, mas sempre regido pelos mesmos impulsos? Ou será que o Tempo é um brincalhão que não se cansa de assistir às mesmas inquietações? Tempo, Tempo, Tempo. Depois que tomei consciência do seu papel na minha vida você nunca mais me deixou... 

O dia já estava amanhecendo quando cheguei à primeira página escrita por minha mãe. Janeiro de 2001. Ela tinha acabado de se mudar para a Alemanha. Lia avidamente, mas não entendia o que tudo aquilo tinha a ver com a pergunta que eu tinha feito. Anos se passavam e em nenhum momento o nome do meu pai era mencionado. As linhas que ela escrevera só falam tristemente sobre olhos que nunca seriam esquecidos. Confesso que já estava quase desistindo quando cheguei a um certo Natal. 

_Londres, 24 de dezembro de 2008 _

Não eram as minhas lembranças. Não era a minha imaginação. Lá estavam os belos olhos que eu vira apenas uma vez. Fixos em mim, me analisando, tentando alcançar a minha alma. Por mais louco que possa parecer, foi o que eu senti, mais uma vez, ao encontrar aquele olhar. O que, por Deus, isso significa? Por que isso mexe tanto comigo? 

Tempo, você devia parar de se divertir confundindo as pessoas. Isso já tinha acontecido! E não deveria se repetir. Eu quase tinha esquecido daquele azul-acinzentado... Não, eu não tinha. Por mais que eu tente me enganar, isso nunca saiu da minha cabeça, nunca deixou de me atormentar. 

E se esse olhar for... Não, que idiotice! Estou voltando a ser uma adolescente boba e sonhadora. Bom, nunca deixei de ser totalmente, só tenho controlado esse espírito. Até quando eu vou esperar? Até quando vou acreditar que existe alguém, que existe algo? 

Acho que já está na hora de crescer, de aceitar que eu não nasci para amar, para ser amada. Alimentar esperanças só vai tornar o tombo maior quando eu finalmente descer das nuvens. Consegui quase tudo que planejei, não é? Grandes vitórias em troca de um sonho não realizado. 

No fim, o significado daquele olhar deve ser realmente algo banal, algo deturpado pelo meu desejo de viver um amor que dê sentido a essa existência medíocre em que me encontro. No fim, o Malfoy não deve nem ter coração para sentir algo por mim. Mas, sinceramente, eu queria que ele tivesse... 

Berlim, 27 de fevereiro de 2009 

Meses sem escrever, meses sem pensar. Ou melhor, tentando não pensar. Para afastar definitivamente da minha cabeça a idéia estapafúrdia que me ocorreu depois de vê-lo no Beco Diagonal eu preciso encontrar uma explicação plausível para tudo isso. Mas isso está se tornando cada vez mais difícil! 

Pensava nisso enquanto passeava pelo Tiergarten. Um esbarrão, livros caindo, alguém se abaixou comigo para pegar os milhares de pergaminhos espalhados. Ele! Pensei que meu cérebro estivesse me enganando, ou que o tempo, num acesso de humor negro, tivesse me levado de volta àquele campo de quadribol. Mas, não, não era nada disso. Ele realmente estava ali. 

Será que era realmente ele? Tão educado, tão gentil. Onde estavam as ofensas, as palavras ásperas? Onde estava o Draco Malfoy que eu conheci em Hogwarts? Por que ele tinha que agir dessa forma, por que ele tinha que ser tão... encantador? Para que eu tenha certeza de como realmente eu me sinto incompleta? Para que eu tenha certeza de como realmente eu PRECISO de alguém? Pára, Tempo, por favor. Eu não quero me iludir, eu não quero mais sofrer. Chega! Príncipes encantados não existem e mesmo que existissem o Malfoy não seria um deles! Eu não vou mais acreditar em contos de fadas com casamentos, filhos e finais felizes. 

Ah, mas eu não quero tudo isso! Eu me contentaria com tão menos! Eu me contentaria com um sorriso sincero, com um abraço apertado, com um beijo suave. Eu me contentaria com uma casa bagunçada, com crianças barulhentas, com brigas constantes. Eu me contentaria em acordar só para observar o sono tranqüilo de alguém ao meu lado. Eu me contentaria com um amor de verdade, real, palpável, com todos os seus defeitos. 

Eu me contentaria com aquilo que já perdi as esperanças de encontrar... 

Fechei o livro que estava em minhas mãos. Eu era tão idiota! A resposta para minha pergunta era tão fácil! Meus pais eram incompatíveis, sim. Meus pais viviam em pé de guerra, sim. Meus pais não se comportavam como um casal normal, sim. Mas meus pais, acima de qualquer coisa, se amavam. 

Voltei às memórias da minha infância. Minha mãe gritando pela casa enquanto meu pai tentava pegá-la, as rosas entregues todos os dias de manhã, os dois se olhando durante o jantar, o sorriso dela quando ele voltava de viagem. Imagens que a minha crise adolescente fez com que eu esquecesse. Coisas tão simples, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fortes que faziam com que qualquer discussão presenciada se tornasse quase irrelevante. 

Naquele dia eu não tive coragem de sair do meu quarto. Nem no dia seguinte e nem nos outros. Minha mãe e eu conversamos, ela pediu que eu tentasse falar com meu pai, tentasse entendê-lo. Mas eu não quis, não tive coragem. Sentia vergonha de todas as coisas horríveis que eu tinha dito, sentia vergonha de como eu tinha sido imatura nos últimos anos. Julguei meus pais quando na verdade eu era a mais errada nessa história. 

Voltei pra Hogwarts sem falar com meu pai. Pedi desculpas para os meus irmãos, para a minha mãe, mas não consegui encará-lo. Não contei ao Tiago o que realmente tinha acontecido. Disse que meu pai não tinha recebido muito bem a noticia, mas que ele acabaria aceitando. Não queria deixá-lo mais preocupado do que ele já estava. 

O tio Harry não tinha aceitado a "surpresa" muito bem. Se nós pensávamos que as coisas seriam fáceis com os Potter, nos enganamos totalmente. Tiago e o pai eram completamente diferentes. Ele acabou se tornando uma espécie de "ovelha negra" da família. Responsável demais, adulto demais, altivo demais. O oposto do Sean e do Matt, companheiros dos meus irmãos nas armações e nos jogos de quadribol. Não que o tio Harry e a tia Jane não gostassem de mim, longe disso. O que eles não gostavam era da possibilidade de que seu filho com sérias tendências arrogantes entrasse para a família de Draco Malfoy. Foi então que percebi que muito do que eu amava em Tiago estava intimamente ligado às inúmeras semelhanças que ele e meu pai tinham. Eu tinha voltado a ser a garotinha carinhosa e sorridente porque, através do filho mais novo de Harry Potter, eu me apaixonei de novo pelo meu pai. 

Chegou o dia da minha formatura. Metade do Salão Principal foi ocupada pela minha família. Avós, tios e tias, primos, filhos dos primos, irmãos, meus pais. Ele veio. Depois de tudo que tinha feito, depois de tudo que eu tinha dito. Tiago também estava lá, mas meu pai o ignorou. Quando o professor Lupin convidou os formandos para dançarem com seus pais tive medo de ter pedir para um dos meus irmãos ir comigo para a pista de dança. Mas não foi preciso. Meu pai se levantou e me tirou pra dançar. Ele cumpriria todas as formalidades que aquela noite exigia. 

-Você tá muito bonita - já estávamos dançando há vários minutos quando ele finalmente falou alguma coisa. 

-Pai, eu... 

-Com licença, senhor Malfoy. Eu poderia dançar com a sua filha? 

Quase tive um ataque ao ver Tiago ali, na minha frente, falando com meu pai. 

-Acho que eu não tenho escolha, não é mesmo? - ele estava sério, mas mesmo assim me entregou para o moreno que acabara de falar. Se afastou devagar, sem olhar pra trás, enquanto Tiago me abraçava. 

Quando a música finalmente acabou, eu fui procurar meu pai. Olhei por todos os lados, mas não o encontrei em lugar algum. Já estava à beira do desespero quando minha mãe me segurou pelo braço. 

-Ele tá no campo de quadribol, filha. Vai lá, pode deixar que eu aviso o Tiago. 

-Obrigada, mãe. 

Corri como uma louca. Nem me lembro de como cheguei até aquele campo. E lá estava ele, parado no meio no gramado, as mãos nos bolsos, os olhos no céu. Comecei a me aproximar devagar, não queria que ele percebesse que eu estava ali. Mas, como sempre, eu não consegui enganar meu pai. 

-As noites de verão são sempre muito bonitas pra se ver desse campo - ele disse sem se virar. 

-São... - me aproximei e parei ao seu lado, agora fitando o céu também - Você e a mamãe se viram pela primeira vez aqui, não foi? 

-Você sabe que nós já nos conhecíamos - ele abaixou a cabeça, mas não me olhou. 

-Vocês já se conheciam, pai, mas nunca tinham se visto de verdade. Não até aquela noite. Acho que só agora eu entendi isso. 

-Quem é você e o que você fez com a Rachel? - ele deixou um sorriso fraco escapar. 

-Eu sou uma boba que fala besteira demais - por mais que eu tentasse segurar, as lágrimas já estavam caindo. 

-Claro que sim - finalmente ele olhou para mim - Você é minha filha. 

-Desculpa, pai! Nada daquilo era de verdade! Eu não te odeio, eu não penso nada do que eu disse! Eu não quero que a mamãe se separe de você e eu também não queria que o tio Harry fosse meu pai. Eu te amo mais que tudo! 

-Eu também te amo, meu bem. Vem aqui, princesinha. 

Perdi a noção do tempo que fiquei ali, abraçada com meu pai. Eu sei que ele me perdoou, eu sei que ele me entendeu, mas eu não me perdoei, eu não me entendi. Até hoje, ainda me sinto culpada, ainda me sinto horrível ao lembrar tudo que eu disse. Teríamos passado o resto da noite naquele campo de quadribol se minha mãe não tivesse chegado. 

-Não vão voltar para a festa não? - ela me deu um beijo e abraçou meu pai - Tem um moreno muito bonito te procurando desesperadamente. 

-Esse moleque é muito atrevido pro meu gosto - meu pai imediatamente fechou a cara diante da simples menção do meu namorado. 

-Draco, querido, eu não quero ter essa briga com você de novo. Não no dia da formatura da nossa filha - ela respondeu séria, mas sem se soltar do abraço - Agora, trate de desmanchar essa tromba e ser o cavalheiro que eu sei que está escondido em algum lugar aí dentro quando nós voltarmos pro salão. 

-Será que eu sou a única pessoa sã aqui? - eles já estavam saindo do gramado enquanto meu pai ainda reclamava - Gina, ele é um folgado! Não viu que ele ficava agarrando a Rach toda hora? Eu não gosto dele e nada vai me convencer do contrário! 

-Draco, a única forma de você gostar dele seria se ele ficasse a metros de distância da nossa filha! Pelo amor de Deus, ele é um ótimo garoto! 

Eles já estavam um tanto quanto longe de mim, mas ainda pude ouvir meu pai dizer "Um Potter nunca será um ótimo garoto, Virginia!". Ele não tinha aceitado ainda, mas pelo menos não estava tentando matar o Tiago. Já era um começo. Não voltei para a festa imediatamente. Fiquei olhando o céu, pensando no que faria da minha vida. Quando finalmente resolvi voltar para o castelo, entretanto, a única certeza que tinha com relação ao meu futuro é que eu nunca permitiria que nada, nem ninguém, me afastasse das pessoas que eu amava. 

Naquela noite, depois do baile, eu escrevi minhas primeiras palavras nesse livro. O resto da minha história já está aqui. Os gêmeos se casaram e, assim como meus primos, contribuíram para aumentar cada vez mais a nossa família. Como os filhos do tio Fred e do tio Jorge não se interessaram pelas lojas (eles já tinham uma rede razoável), meus irmãos acabaram tomando conta do negócio. Ganharam muito dinheiro, é verdade, mas estão felizes porque fazem o que gostam. 

Eu acabei me tornando uma jornalista. Hoje sou editora do Profeta Diário. Tiago e eu nos casamos dois anos depois da minha saída de Hogwarts. Todos acabaram aceitando nosso relacionamento. Muitos não concordaram, mas respeitaram nossa escolha. Com o tempo, os gêmeos pararam de implicar com o meu marido. Acho que eles perceberam que ele só era um pouco sério, mas que me fazia feliz. Meu pai continuou a fazer cara feia por muito tempo ainda, até o dia em que ele ficou doente e Tiago assumiu os negócios da família por quase um mês. A grande decepção da vida do meu pai foi não ter nenhum filho com tato para administrar suas empresas. No fim foi o filho de seu maior inimigo, o rapaz que ele odiava, que acabou se mostrando a pessoa mais qualificada para seguir seus passos. Mesmo que ele nunca tenha admitido, sei que depois de alguns anos ele até já gostava do Tiago. 

Isso, entretanto, não mudou o relacionamento que ele e o tio Harry tinham. Era praticamente impossível juntar as duas famílias sem que meu sogro e meu pai discutissem, considerando também que o tio Rony não ajudava muito a manter um clima suportável. Se eu pensava que isso melhoraria com o nascimento dos meus filhos, me enganei completamente. O simples anúncio da minha primeira gravidez foi motivo para discussões. Tio Harry sugeriu que o bebê, caso fosse menina, se chamasse Lílian. Meu pai disse que nunca aceitaria que sua neta tivesse o nome de uma sangue-ruim e queria que déssemos o nome de Narcisa para a criança. Eles quase saíram no tapa naquele dia. Mamãe teve que trancar meu pai no escritório para que ele não socasse o tio Harry. Pelo menos isso serviu para que Tiago e eu descartássemos definitivamente os nomes Lílian e Narcisa. 

Os dois só voltaram a se cumprimentar no dia em que Amy nasceu. Nenhum deles era avô de primeira viagem, mas ficaram totalmente derretidos diante dos olhinhos verdes e das bochechas rosadas da minha primogênita. Pela primeira vez na vida, aqueles dois concordaram com alguma coisa: tinham uma neta linda. Depois dos breves momentos de paz, passaram a competir para ver quem seria o melhor avô. 

Três anos depois vieram os garotos. Mantendo a tradição de haver gêmeos em todas as gerações, Eric e Alex nasceram. Os olhos dos Malfoy, os cabelos dos Potter, a personalidade dos Weasley. Tiveram momentos em que eu achei que enlouqueceria com os dois. Não sei o que teria feito sem minha mãe e minha avó. Duas mulheres observadoras, carinhosas e fortes. Duas mulheres maravilhosas. Me orgulho de ser neta de Molly Weasley. Me orgulho de ser filha de Virginia Malfoy. Me orgulharei se chegar a conclusão de que fui a metade do que elas são. 

O Tempo passou. E você foi tão rápido, Tempo. Meus avós já estão muito velhos. Meus tios, mesmo envelhecendo, ainda insistem em provocar meu pai. Amy já está trabalhando com Tiago. O meu Tiago, o homem que eu agradeço toda noite por ter aparecido na minha vida. Meus irmãos continuam impossíveis, assim como o tio Jorge e o tio Fred. Alex e Eric se formam no ano que vem. Meus sobrinhos já são adultos. Meus pais já se aposentaram, assim como os meus sogros. Agora, se dedicam a paparicar os netos e a esperar pelos bisnetos. 

E eu? Bem, eu já vivi muita coisa, eu já vi muita coisa, mas ainda me sinto tão imatura, ainda não entendo tanto. Às vezes eu tenho muito medo, eu sinto uma angustia enorme. Será que eu fiz tudo que deveria fazer? Será que eu não errei demais? Será que eu fiz as escolhas corretas? Nestes momentos um episódio sempre me vem a mente: meus pais abraçados, sentados diante da lareira, numa noite de Natal em que eu ainda era muito pequena. E eles ainda estão lá, ainda se sentam abraçados na frente da lareira depois de colocar os netos na cama. Como eu posso, então, pensar em certo ou errado? Eles eram mais que errados, mas, mesmo errando, fizeram tudo certo. Não tem nada a ver com coerência, com racionalidade ou com sensatez. Tem a ver com uma lua linda, a brisa quente, cheiro de grama, um grito de felicidade. Tem a ver com olhos assustados, provocações sem resposta, uma mão segurando um braço. Tem a ver com aquela vontade de ficar junto, de fazer o outro feliz acima da sua própria felicidade, de sentar na varanda num dia quente só para ver as estrelas enquanto as mãos estão entrelaçadas. Tem a ver com amor, o amor que os meus pais tem um pelo outro, o amor que eu tenho pelo Tiago. 

Tempo, Tempo, Tempo brincalhão, Tempo que não pára, Tempo que não volta. O meu tempo nesse livro já acabou. A etiqueta na contra-capa magicamente mudou o nome para "Amy M. Potter". A história, que sempre começa e termina aqui, está pronta para ser escrita mais uma vez. 


	15. Notas Finais

pNOTAS FINAIS DA AUTORA: E finalmente O FIM! Depois de meses cheguei, ou melhor, chegamos às últimas linhas de HdF. Eu digo chegamos porque eu naum teria passado do primeiro capítulo sem o estímulo que eu recebi de todos vocês que dedicaram parte do seu tempo lendo essa fic e deixando reviews. Sinceramente, agora que acabou eu até tô sentido uma pontinha de tristeza. Vou sentir saudades desses personagens que me atormentaram por tantas noites. Antes que alguém pergunte, eu naum pretendo escrever uma continuação. Pode ser que surjam algumas cenas bônus, mas acho que ateh isso vai ser difícil eu conseguir fazer na atual situação de loucura que eu me encontro por causa da facul. Eu queria me redimir, pelo menos um pouquinho, por naum ter respondido à todos os comentários, então quero fazer alguns agradecimentos:  
  
pA todos que me mandaram e-mails ou comentários, valeu, de verdade. Não canso de dizer que se não fosse pelos estímulos de vocês, HdF não teria saído da minha mente insana. Obrigada, Khany Bee, Ana Paula, Lillith 1, May Malfoy, Sarah Malfoy, Farallinha, Alessa Black, Carol Malfoy Potter, Amanda Black, Angela oliveira, Dark-Saturno, Valentina, DrE, Amanda, Laine, Clio 3, Karen, Nick Malfoy, Anaisa, Ka, Serim, Edith, Antonio, Clarita X, Mel, Isa_Malfoy, Amanda San, Lia, Gabi Weasley, Etiene, Irina Ivanov, Thamy Malfoy e Isis Sóthis (acho q naum esqueci ninguém, mas qualquer coisa, briguem comigo!)  
  
pUtopia-90, Joana darch e Nanda Weasley: As primeiras a me deixarem reviews! Minhas incentivadoras iniciais! Adorei trocar e-mail com vocês!   
  
pLú, Sett(a aprendiz), Pini Malfoy, Aline Malfoy: Valeu pelos comentários mais específicos, pelas sugestões e pelos toques!  
  
pFlávia, Sett: Tentei colocar o máximo que eu consegui sobre a reação dos Weasley e o casamento do Draco e da Gina, mas naum deu pra escrever muito sobre isso. Sorry!  
  
pLuiz, Trinity Malfoy, Lessy: Valezaum pra toda galera portuguesa que acompanhou a fic! Fiquei super empolgada de saber que minha história chegou tão longe!  
  
pLu_Spindola: Um dos meus maiores prêmios foi saber que consegui converter alguém para a campanha "Draco e Gina juntos!". Obrigada por todas as reviews, e-mails e dicas de fics!  
  
pJô: Cara, como você conseguiu lotar a minha caixa de e-mails daquele jeito? Me deixou com mais remorso ainda por estar demorando pra escrever!   
  
pZara Watson e Jamerson Widller: Adorei os e-mails! Ah, Zara, termina de ler a fic pro Jamerson e me escrevam dizendo o que acharam, blz?  
  
pÀ galera do 3V, que eu naum vou poder agradecer individualmente aki jah q o site tah fora do ar de novo, e a todo mundo que falou (ou tentou falar) comigo pelo ICQ. Muito obrigada!!!!!   
  
pGabrielle Delacour: Se eu devo muito a todos que me escreveram, eu acho que a você eu devo toda essa fic. Você naum foi soh a minha maior incentivadora, me forçando a escrever (às vezes ateh de forma meio desumana, hehehe), me cobrando, corrigindo meus erros, dando palpites. Você foi muito mais. Pode se considerar a co-autora de HdF. Se naum fosse por tudo isso que eu jah falei e por todas as idéias que você me deu (mesmo que sem querer), essa fic naum teria sido a metade do que ela foi. Ela teria sido, no mínimo, chocha. Você é muito mais do que a tia do Michael, do Gabriel e da Rachel. Você é a terceira mãe deles (a Gina e eu viemos primeiro, né!). Na verdade, você é o Gabriel de saia! Ou você acha que eu dei esse nome pra ele pq? Um coração enorme, um humor magnífico, uma pessoa apaixonante. Um "enviado de Deus", como você, maninha! Soh tem uma coisa que eu odeio em você: você naum acredita quando eu digo q vc eh uma excelente escritora! Mas eu te amo mesmo assim...  
  
pDepois de tudo isso, se alguém ainda tah lendo, aí vai um beijo do tamanho do mundo! Me escrevam se encontrarem boas D/Gs, por favor! Ah, se alguém quiser companhia pra ver a pré-estréia de PdA, me avisa!!!!!! Ateh a próxima, galera, e soh pra naum perder o costume, DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
